Jugando a Cupido
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Capítulo 12. - Shion aparece
1. Nuestro trato

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU.**

* * *

** Jugando a Cupido**

- Sasuke no creo que sea buena idea. - Soltó con desaliento. Naruto, rubio de ojos azules y cabello rubio natural todo un sueño para las chicas de su instituto para todas menos la chica que ama.

- Hmp. Sabes que es verdad, tu la amas Dobe no puedes negarte la felicidad no seas idiota. - Molesto le acertó un golpe en la coronilla.

- ¡Teme! - Chilló adolorido, siempre que lo golpeaban sentía como una neurona de su cerebro se esfumaba, a este paso no solo sería idiota si no un retrasado.

- Hmp. -

- Esta bien. - Suspiró. ¿Porque su amigo debía ser así? Sonrió agradecido puesto que Sasuke era un gran amigo, sabía de sus sentimientos por Sakura una de las chicas mas populares del Instituto y fan del moreno. - ¿Cual es el plan? -

- No hay plan. -

- ¡Que!, ¡Me golpeas y llegas al punto de convencerme y no tienes un estúpido plan-ttebayo! -

- No. - El ojo izquierdo del rubio sufrió un tic ante ello. ¿Enserio Sasuke era uno de los genios del Instituto? Juraría que era tan o mas idiota que él.

- Teme. - Suspiró. - ¿Sabes lo difícil que es poder acercarme a Sakura-chan sin que me golpee? - El azabache asintió. - Entonces, porque no utilizas ese cerebro tuyo y formulas un estúpido plan antes de que pierda la paciencia y le de tu numero de teléfono al club de fans-ttebayo. - El azabache tembló. No contaba con que Naruto fuera tan vengativo.

- De acuerdo. - Silencio, trató de aprovecharlo para pensar. Sakura estaba enamorada de él, Él se amaba a si mismo, Naruto de Sakura, de Naruto... ¿Quien amaría a tremendo idiota?, en fin debía idear un plan pero ¿Cual?

- Hey Teme. - Lo llamó.

- Que. -

- Creo que una de tus fans viene hacia acá-ttebayo. - Señaló el rubio hacia una chica que yacía escondida tras un árbol, genial ahora que necesitaba pensar una acosadora lo seguía.

- Déjame arreglarlo. - Se acercó hacia la chica, esta al verlo se puso en blanco ¿La habían descubierto? - Oye tú. Estoy arto de los malditos acosos que recibo a diario así que si no deseas perder tu dignidad y todo lo que conlleva eso es mejor que te largues. - La chica tembló a punto de las lágrimas. - Oye... ¿Que no me escuchaste? - Nada, esa chica solo estaba parada frente suyo temblando y soportando las inmensas ganas de llorar.

- Y-Yo... Y-Yo... ¡N-No me haga daño U-Uchiha-san! -

- ¿Eh? -

- Y-Yo... Y-Yo... N-No quería molestarlo d-discúlpeme ¡Por favor! - Hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Eh? -

- U-Uchiha-san y-yo... y-yo... n-no soy fan d-de usted. - La chica se mantenía con aquella reverencia, evitaba levantar el rostro y verlo ya que aunque lo evitara los hombres le daban miedo y él le daba terror.

- ¿Eh?, Espera, ¿Que? - Ahora si no entendía nada.

- Y-Yo... -

- ¡Hinata-chan!, Así que eras tu creía que era una de esas locas fans del Teme ya sabes lo persiguen y se esconden en verdad me dan miedo. -

- ¿M-Miedo? - La chica de nuevo temblaba ¿Acaso lloraría?

- Si, si. Es que no lo dejan en paz a veces creo que lo atacaran y violaran sin descanso. - Gruñó. ¿Estaban ignorando su presencia? La chica se mantenía concentrada únicamente en las idioteces que decía el rubio mas no sonreía con cada palabra una lagrima se acumulaba en sus lagrimales y dudaba que la chica soportara mas tiempo así.

- Dobe. -

- ¿Que? -

- Busca a Sakura eh invítala a salir dile que los alcanzaré y llevare compañía. - Sentenció admirando a la joven Hyuuga que lo miró ¿Asustada?

- Esta bien Teme. Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan. - Soltó sonriente alejándose de ambos morenos.

- Y-Yo... cre-creo que debo irme. - Susurró espantada con tan solo la idea de quedarse a solas con el Uchiha.

- Espera. Hinata ¿No? - La chica asintió. - ¿Te gusta Naruto? -

- ¡Ah! - Jadeó sonrojándose en sobremanera, ¿Era tan obvia?

- Al parecer si. Mira niña el Dobe no se interesaría en ti a simple vista te ves patética, solo mírate en cualquier momento lloraras ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad? En realidad las mujeres me parecen molestas pero tu no eres molesta, no, eres una tonta, Naruto ama a Sakura y aunque esa molestia dice que lo que siente hacia mi es amor sé que miente así que tu me ayudaras a unir a ese par. - Y sin soportarlo mas la joven de bellos ojos lloró, en silencio, tratando de ahogar cualquier sonido que tratara de escapar de sus labios, todo con tal de demostrarle que aun podía tener un poco de dignidad.

- Te lo dije. - Soltó, una media sonrisa adornó su rostro, arrogante, superior.

- U-Usted... U-Usted. - La chica respiró profundo. - U-Usted es solo un idiota arrogante U-Uchiha-san. -

- ¿Eh? - Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Que le había dicho? Sintió como la suave mano femenina se estampaba en su rostro y si que le dolió ¡Joder! esa chiquilla golpeaba fuerte.

- ¡U-Usted no me conoce!, ¡Y-Yo amo a Naruto-kun!, ¡U-Usted solo se preocupa p-por usted sin importarle los demás!, ¡C-Canalla, I-Imbécil, A-Arrogante! - La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de ambos, ella extasiada de poder desatar ese nudo que sentía en su pecho, el asombrado ante la actitud de la chica.

- ¿Terminaste? - Preguntó tras ver que la chica se detenía y lloraba más intensamente.

- ¿P-Porque t-todos me desprecian?, ¿Q-Que les he hecho yo? - Hablaba entrecortadamente, su respiración era irregular y las lágrimas caían a mares por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se encontraba realmente triste.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - Se acercó a ella un paso y esta retrocedió dos. - ¡Habla! -

- ¡D-Déjeme sola! - Lo empujó envuelta en sentimientos, ira, dolor, estaba ciega producto de sus lágrimas y aquella adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

- ¡Compórtate! -

- ¡No!, ¡Todos me manejan!, ¡M-Me utilizan!, ¡Me odian!, ¿Que les he hecho para que me traten así?, yo... y-yo... - Pareció tranquilizarse.

- ¿Tu que? -

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró cabizbaja. ¿Que le había sucedido?, Esa no era ella.

- Hmp. Yo... también lo siento. - La chica le miró sorprendida ¿Uchiha Sasuke le había pedido perdón? Nunca creyó que algo así llegara a suceder.

- N-No... N-No se disculpe Uchiha-san. - Trato de calmarse, las lágrimas dejaron de recorrer sus suaves mejillas dejando solo rastros de aquellos caminos salados.

- Hmp. Tu... vendrás conmigo. -

- ¿Eh? -

- He dicho que vengas conmigo. - Gruñó tomándole de la muñeca la jaló aunque esta no puso resistencia.

- ¿A-Ah donde me lleva U-Uchiha-san? -

- Con Naruto y Sakura, te necesito para que finjas ser mi novia. -

- ¡Ah! - Se soltó. ¿Estaba demente?, ¡Ella no haría parte de ello!, Novia de Uchiha Sasuke sería como sentenciarse a muerte.

- ¿Que sucede? - Aquella mirada oscura fue fría, bastante fría tanto que sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo.

- Y-Yo... n-no quiero ir. -

- Si no vienes conmigo todos se enteraran de tu amor por Naruto y tu constante acoso hacia él. - Sus ojos claros se abrieron de par en par, ¡La estaba chantajeando!, a la final su padre tenía razón con aquello de que los Uchiha llegan tan lejos como puedan sin importar las consecuencias.

- Y-Yo... -

- Si finges ser mi novia seria un punto a favor. ¿No deseas que te dejen en paz? Siendo mi novia serás intocable. - Sonrió. Aquella sonrisa removió todo en ella y como si subconsciente se mantuviera alerta le advirtió que aquella sonrisa la llevaría a su propia perdición.

- D-De acuerdo. P-Pero cuando t-termine todo esto m-me d-dejaran en paz. - El chico asintió. Bien ahora que lo pensaba el chico era bastante apuesto así que no sería una molestia pasar un poco de tiempo con el aunque si no le diera tanto miedo seguro y ya seria una de esas locas fans.

- Tenemos un trato Hinata. -

- Hyuuga Hinata. -

- Uchiha Sasuke. -

Y por alguna extraña razón ambos se sumergieron en la mirada del otro. Aquellos ojos... eran tan incomprensibles para el otro.

* * *

_**Primero que todo me disculpo con mis lectores el no haber actualizado en algún tiempo.**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto, ahora los demás los tengo en paro debido a mi bloqueo ^^U**_

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


	2. Que comience el Juego

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

- Entonces, ¿Entendiste? - La chica asintió. Bien no era una idiota como Naruto por lo que explicarle era de alguna manera sencillo.

- U-Uchiha-san... ¿Tenemos que ir ahora? - Este asintió, Sakura estaba en el club de ciencia por lo que se tardaba un poco en salir tiempo que le sirvió a él y la Hyuuga crear un plan de tal manera que fuera realmente creíble.

- Recuerda, eres mi novia hace tres semanas, como nadie te nota entonces no te creyeron lo suficiente para mi. Un día nos encontramos y charlamos y de ahí empezó todo ¿De acuerdo? - La chica asintió. Trataba de darse ánimos a si misma ya que así fuera fingido tenía novio y no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como comportarse.

- ¡Hinata-chan!, ¡Teme! - A ellos se acercaban Naruto y Sakura, esta al ver aquel par tan peculiar se le hizo un poco extraño, ¿Desde cuando Sasuke conocía a Hinata?

- Hmp. Se tardaron. -

- Lo lamento Sasuke-kun es solo que el club se tardó un poco mas. - Este no dijo nada solo asintió. - Hola Hinata-san. -

- Hola Sakura-san. - Ambas se conocían de por si eran las mas inteligentes de la clase solo que al ser tan distintas era un poco difícil verlas juntas o sumergidas en una conversación.

- Bien, ¿A donde quieren ir? -

- ¡Han inaugurado un nuevo café!, ¿Que les parece si vamos? - Observó interrogante al par de morenos, Sasuke solo vio a Hinata como dándole su opinión.

- S-Seria divertido, ¿N-No crees S-Sasuke-k-kun? - De inmediato Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, ¡Que chica tan pésima para mentir!

- Hmp, si eso piensas entonces vamos. - La chica sonrió sonrojada, en parte Sasuke se veía tierno de aquella manera aunque se desilusionaba de que todo fuera solo parte del plan.

- ¿Sabes donde queda el lugar Sakura-chan? - La aludida no respondió. Estaba absorta en lo que acaba de ver, la Hyuuga había tratado de Sasuke-kun al Uchiha y este le había hablado de una manera tan... tan cálida. - ¿Sakura-chan? -

- ¿Eh?, Ah si el café... vamos. - Dando la media vuelta se giró empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a los otros tres.

- Sakura-chan esta extraña. - Soltó desilusionado viendo como la chica se alejaba en silencio, cabizbaja. - Si tan solo pudiera hacerla sonreír... - Estaba absorto en la peli rosa, por su parte el azabache observaba a la Hyuuga.

- No te salgas del plan. - Susurró bajo, esta asintió cabizbaja de igual manera ya que ella entendía a Sakura; Su amor viendo con aquellos ojos a otra en verdad era doloroso tanto que las inmensas ganas de llorar se presentaban pero no podía puesto que Sasuke estaba junto a ella y él no la dejaría llorar todo por el plan, ese estúpido plan.

- Y-Yo c-creo que d-debes ir j-junto a ella Naruto-kun. - El rubio le miró.

- ¿Tu crees Hinata-chan? - Esta asintió de manera suave regalándole una sonrisa tierna, cautivadora a los ojos del Uchiha, alentadora a los ojos del Uzumaki. - Tienes razón. - Dicho esto corrió hasta alcanzar a la Haruno.

- Lo has hecho bien. -

- Gracias U-Uchiha-san. - Suspiró.

- Vamos. - Asintió siguiendo al moreno de cerca.

* * *

Al llegar al café se dieron cuenta de un dato importante, era un café colsplay.

- ¿Que desean tomar-nya? - Preguntó una chica, pequeña vestida de gatito, adorable.

- ¿Tu que quieres Sakura-chan? - Preguntó alegre el rubio con la intensión de despertarla de aquel mundo en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Eh?, Yo... gelatina con frutas. - La pequeña asintió anotando el pedido en un pequeña libreta que traía entre sus manos.

- Yo quiero... ¡Esto! - Por alguna razón todos miraron que postre había elegido el rubio, no les extrañó ver un gran helado. La pequeña de nuevo anotó.

- Hmp. Yo quiero un café amargo. - La pequeña escribió de nuevo. - Hinata, ¿Que vas a pedir? - La Hyuuga se exaltó ante esa pregunta.

- N-No se Sasuke-kun... ¿Rollos de canela? - La pequeña asintió desapareciendo.

- ¿Te gustan los rollos de canela Hinata-chan? - La aludida se sobresaltó ante la voz chillona del rubio, respiró profundo tratando de no delatarse.

- S-Si, son mis favoritos Naruto-kun. - El rubio sonrió.

- ¡A mi me encanta el Ramen!, Al Teme no le gusta el dulce y a Sakura-chan... le gustan las cosas dulces. - Susurró un poco sonrojado.

- Hinata, ¿Quieres venir un momento? - Esta asintió, levantándose de sus asientos ambos se alejaron del par.

- ¿Q-Que su-sucede? - Preguntó.

- Recuerda el plan niña, tú y yo debemos dar la apariencia de ser pareja y ese par debe de hablar más.

- L-Lo se. - Susurró cabizbaja, le dolía, claro que le dolía tener que ver al chico que ama con otra y esta ni si quiera le valora eso es... igual a lo que le sucede a Sakura. - Uchiha-san, me esforzaré más.

Se sorprendió ante las palabras de ella, ¿Esforzarse mas?, Bien si seguía el plan le evitaría molestias a él.

- Así que por favor perdone mis atrevimientos. - Susurró entre sonrojada y determinada, se veía algo graciosa.

- Hmp. Esta bien. - Trató de sonreír, una mueca solo eso y fue perfecta para ver el asombro de la pequeña Hyuuga, esta se sonrojó mas sonriendo de manera tierna a veces parecía un gatito o un conejo.

- Va-Vamos. - Susurró, dándole la espalda empezó a caminar directo a la mesa de sus amigos. La siguió.

- ¡Hinata-chan!, ¿Que sucedió?, ¿De que hablabas con el Teme? - Preguntó el rubio, como siempre era muy curioso.

- Hmp. No te importa. - Lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Esta bien-ttebayo. - Bufó.

- Aquí tienen sus ordenes-nya. - A cada uno llegó lo que habían pedido, el rubio sonriente tenía la intensión de devorar su helado.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres un poco? - La Haruno le miró, este le sonreía de una manera muy cálida y por un momento se sumergió en aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa.

- Eso se ve bien. - Con su propia cuchara saboteó el helado, en definitiva sabia muy bien. - Delicioso. - Sonrió, haciendo sonreír al rubio, a la Hyuuga y de alguna forma alentar al azabache con seguir ese plan.

- Hinata. - La aludida le miró. - Ese rollo se ve bien. - La chica le miró interrogante, que tonta. - Dame un poco. - La chica se sonrojó, tomando los cubiertos cortó un trozo del rollo y temblorosa, muy temblorosa le ofreció al Uchiha.

- To-Toma Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Sentía que se ahogaría, si el probaba con sus cubiertos sería un beso indirecto en definitiva ella no haría eso. Este aceptó el bocado detallando muy bien a la chica, sin duda se encontraba nerviosa.

- Sabe bien. - La chica le miró, sonriendo cortó otro trozo y se lo extendió, sin saber porque lo aceptó sin replicas sabiéndole aun mas delicioso que antes. - Gracias.

- Oigan... ¿Ustedes son novios? - Ambos despertaron de esa burbuja que los rodeaba, observaron al rubio y la peli rosa ambos absortos en lo que habían presenciado.

- Si. - Respondió rápidamente el Uchiha.

- ¿Cuando? - Formuló a media voz la Haruno.

- Hace tres semanas.

- ¡Felicitaciones Teme!, A ti también Hinata-chan, el Teme es un amargado pero es un gran tipo.

- Lo se Na-Naruto-kun, Gracias.

- ¿Como pasó? - Pregunto de nuevo la Haruno.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun, el me salvó. Sa-Salía del Instituto y tra-trataron de robar lo que traía el... me... me sa-salvó. - Finalizó la Hyuuga.

- ¡Eres mi héroe Teme! - Chilló el rubio, el azabache no le puso atención puesto que aquello en verdad sucedió.

- ¿Porque ella?

- Déjalo Sakura, no molestes más.

- ¿Porque?, ¿Porque ella?, ¿Porque?, ¿Acaso no soy suficiente?

- Sakura-chan... - Susurró sorprendido ante la reacción de su acompañante.

- Sakura, te lo diré solo una vez. Me gusta Hinata así que déjame en paz, ¿Acaso no ves cuanto lastimas a Naruto?, yo nunca me fijaría en una niña malcriada como tú. Acéptalo, Hinata... a ella le gustaba Naruto. - Los tres se sobresaltaron. - Pero entendió que Naruto te ama, ella quiere que él sea feliz al igual que yo, no dejaré que lo lastimes mas Sakura. - Estaba molesto, Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, Naruto veía a Hinata, Sakura a Naruto y Sasuke a Sakura.

- ¿Yo te gustaba Hinata-chan?, ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? - Se mordió el labio, quería decirle que no solo le gusta que lo amaba y que si fuera por ella lo alejaría de ese lugar, lejos de Sakura y de Sasuke.

- Y-Yo... a Na-Naruto-kun le gusta Sakura-san, para mí que Naruto-kun sonría es más que suficiente pero Naruto-kun sonríe de verdad cuando está junto a Sakura-san por eso... Sakura-san es la felicidad de Naruto-kun y para mi eso está bien ya que... - Giró su mirada hacia el azabache, ambos se miraron. - Sasuke-kun también desea lo mismo, que ambos sean felices y yo quiero ser feliz junto a Sasuke-kun. - Todos se sorprendieron, hasta el Uchiha se encontraba absorto en aquella mirada y ese sonrojo que iba en aumento, empezó a reír, ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes reía de verdad.

- Teme...

- Sasuke-kun...

- Eres tonta, ¿Cierto? - Le preguntó, acarició sus lacios cabellos y por alguna razón su fragancia lo hipnotizó. - ¿Sabes?, me has conmovido con tus palabras Hinata... - De manera suave se acercó hasta ella y besó su frente un acto realmente cariñoso.

- Hinata-chan... - La aludida lo miró. - Gracias, no sabía que alguien se fijara en mi y yo... lo siento.

- N-No te disculpes Na-Naruto-kun.

- Tengo que irme. - Levantándose de manera abrupta, la peli rosa se retiró.

- Dobe, ¿Que estas esperando?

- Ve tras ella Naruto-kun. - Le sonrió Hinata, él también sonrió huyendo del lugar.

- Ese idiota... ahora tendré que pagar. - Terminó de tomarse su café, por su parte Hinata no sabía que hacer. - Come rápido te llevaré a tu casa. - Asintiendo tomo entre sus manos los dos rollos de canela comiéndolos de manera lenta, así se la pasó el resto del camino con la intensión de no hablar ya que aun se encontraba realmente avergonzada por todo lo que dijo en el café.

Sintió que moriría cuando terminó los rollos de canela, aun faltaba para llegar a su casa y no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para iniciar una conversación, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ninguno de los dos era muy hablador de por sí.

- ¿Donde queda tu casa?

- Fa-Falta poco. - Susurró encogiéndose mas, aquella voz tan demandante a veces la asustaba o mejor dicho la asustaba.

* * *

Al llegar, trató de ser amable despidiéndose con un _"Hasta luego Uchiha-san, Gracias por acompañarme" _pero como si ya conociera la respuesta el chico solo bufó y se fue.

En cierta forma le pareció gracioso ya que a cualquier chica le hubiera fascinado la idea de ser acompañada por Uchiha Sasuke hasta su hogar, pero para ella fue vergonzoso.

Si, vergonzoso ya que para ella las únicas compañías masculinas de las que disfrutaba eran su hermano o primo Neji, y sus dos mejores amigos Kiba y Shino. Aunque su primo no era muy hablador al igual que el Uchiha y Shino, Kiba era mas como Naruto por lo que a veces le resultaba realmente duro tratar con el ya que este hacía cosas vergonzosas como abrasarla, cargarla y hasta gritar a todo pulmón que era de él.

Aunque obviamente todo eso era puro amor fraternal, para ella todos ellos representaban su mundo. Naruto era otro caso, para ella era el amor de su infancia pero ahora con lo sucedido su corazón dudaba en seguirlo añorando cuando sabía que él amaba a alguien más.

Suspiró. ¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Al entrar solo saludó a la servidumbre, al parecer su padre estaba de nuevo en el trabajo y sus hermanos en la habitación que respecta a cada uno. De manera despaciosa subió los treinta escalones hasta el segundo piso donde entró por una de las tantas puertas del pasillo a la que era su habitación.

Vivía entre el lujo, no le faltaba nada puesto que era hija de un hombre trabajador y emprendedor. Ella debía ser así pero le faltaba el carácter que poseía su familia por lo que a veces era difícilmente aceptada por su padre y lo estricto que era.

Aunque pensándolo bien, el carácter del Uchiha se parecía al de su familia cosa que le divertía. ¿Que edad se creía que tenía?, si bien él tenía 17 y ella 16 no era una gran diferencia aunque pensándolo bien su primo tenía 18 años pero se comportaba como un adulto.

Estaba rodeada de gente seria. Aunque se sentía feliz de que Hanabi a veces fuera otra persona.

- Nee-san. - Entró la pequeña.

- Hanabi-chan. He vuelto, ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó al ver el rostro serio de la pequeña.

- Bienvenida. - Soltó con una sonrisa. - Ahora... ¿Quien era ese muchacho? - Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿E-El mu-muchacho?, ¿C-Cual muchacho Hanabi-chan? - Trató de evadirla, aunque sabía que a su hermanita no se le escapaba nada.

- No te hagas la que no sabes Nee-san. ¿Quien era ese chico tan apuesto? - ¿Apuesto?, el rosa pálido cubrió las mejillas de la morena. _Ya calló_. Pensó sonriente la menor.

Y es que a Hyuuga Hanabi no se le escapaba nada, y su hermana era terrible mintiendo.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar :3**_

_**¿Que pasará ahora con Hinata y Sasuke?**_

_**Aun no lo sé xD hasta el próximo capitulo :3**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


	3. Jódete Cupido

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. OoC, Crack.**

* * *

**Jódete**** Cupido**

Si, había caído.

Al llegar Hanabi su hermana menor, la había puesto entre la espada y la pared preguntándole sobre el apuesto muchacho que la había acompañado a casa. Si bien era sabido de que no podía decirle a nadie sobre el supuesto plan de "Novios" no podía tampoco mentir descaradamente y decir que era su novio.

¡Moriría de la vergüenza!, ella era tan poco atrevida que no se sentía capaz de decir algo así por lo que optó por la respuesta más razonable.

- E-Es un a-amigo. - Susurró sonrojada. Era terrible mintiendo de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿Y porque nunca lo había visto Nee-san? - Tragó grueso.

- Es que... estu-tudiamos en la misma cla-clase. - Temblaba como una gelatina, ¿Cómo haría que su hermana le creyera?, hace unos momentos pudo mentir fácilmente frente a Sakura y Naruto con aquel discurso sobre su felicidad. Aunque Naruto y Sakura eran muy diferentes a Hanabi, ellos no poseían aquella mirada que te atraviesa, ellos prácticamente no la conocen por lo que Hanabi tenía mucho que ganar en esta pelea.

- ¿Ah sí?, entonces, ¿Porque te acompañó? - Otra pregunta. Dios la estaba matando.

- Esta-tábamos con unos amigos y decidió acompañarme. - _Que se lo crea, que se lo crea, por favor que se lo crea._

- Mmm, ya veo. Entonces, ¿Cuáles amigos? - Oh no, sabía lo que vendría ahora.

- Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. - Silencio, bueno eso era malo.

- ¡Que!, ¿Estabas con ese rubio idiota y esa ruidosa de la Haruno?, ¡Que hacías con ellos Nee-san! - Si... Hanabi detestaba a ese par, desde la primera vez que los vio les cayó al hígado y luego al enterarse de su gusto por el rubio lo detesto aún más. Hanabi no compartiría a su hermosa hermana con semejante idiota.

- Es que... U-Uchiha-san m-me invitó. - El silencio reinó de nuevo en la habitación, preocupada levantó la mirada hasta posarla en su hermana encontrándola de un preocupante color azul. - Ha-Hanabi-chan, ¡Respira! - Dijo alarmada.

- ¿El Uchiha?, ¿Saliste con el Uchiha? - Bien ahora esperaba un regaño por parte de la menor, seguro gritaría y haría un escándalo por qué su preciada hermana salía con un chico.

- Y-Yo... -

- Eso es... ¡Asombroso!, Nee-san ¿Cómo se siente salir con el amor platónico de todas las del Instituto?, ¡Me lo imagino! - Parecía una de esas Fangirls que gritaban al ver a una estrella de la música o un supermodelo aunque en este caso era por el Uchiha quien era algo parecido. - Nee-san, ¿Están saliendo?, vaya... me encantaría tener tanta suerte como tú. Itachi-sensei solo vivirá en mis sueños. - Suspiró deprimida.

Así es, Itachi era el tutor de Hanabi, él le enseñaba todo sobre el mundo de los negocios a su corta edad y ella con tan solo tener la presencia de aquel hombre tan apuesto se enamoró. El virus Uchiha atacaba a las hermanas Hyuuga.

- N-No... So-Solo somos amigos. - Susurró avergonzada. ¿Saliendo?, ¿Ella y Uchiha-san?, aunque lo de su noviazgo fuera una farsa admitiría que el chico era apuesto pero aquello no iba más de ahí, ese chico le daba terror cuando hablaba, cuando la miraba se sentía frente a su padre solo que en una versión más joven como su primo.

Agradecía que Neji no le mirara de una manera tan... helada. Para ella Neji era único, aunque era frio siempre estaba para ella y aunque fuera un condenado antisocial lo amaba como fuera. Aunque la diferencia entre el Uchiha y el Hyuuga no fueran tan grandes respecto a personalidades cada uno despertaba cosas diferentes en ella, amor fraternal y... miedo.

Esperaba que aquel tiempo le sirviera para conllevar una amistad con el Uchiha, lo menos que quería era verse siendo citada solo para que él le dijera al oído cosas tan horribles que preferiría morir.

Suspiró derrotada. ¿Porque todo se complicaba para ella?, ahora pensaba que pasar desapercibida por todos era la mejor solución pero con el Uchiha como su "Novio" estaba segura de que su vida no sería para nada linda sobre todo por un inmenso problema que relacionaba demasiadas chicas enamoradas y salvajes. Si, así es ella se refería al dichoso Club de Uchiha Sasuke, solo deseaba vivir por lo menos hasta el fin de semana y para su lástima solo era Lunes.

Esa sería la semana más larga de su joven vida.

* * *

Suspiró.

Esto de estudiar se le estaba haciendo una pesadilla. Con tan solo llegar hoy al Instituto recibió decenas de miradas asesinas hacia su persona, las chica la miraban con un profundo odio y rencor como diciéndola, "Te mataremos"

¿Porque ella?, siempre deseo un poco de atención, tener amigas y amigos, ser reconocida por Naruto y tener un lindo amor de secundaria pero todo le salía mal. No tenía amigos, las chicas querían asesinarla, los chicos creían que era una rarita y su supuesto novio le daba terror.

- Mátenme. - Susurró cohibida, ¿Cómo todo esto le podría pasar a alguien como ella?

- ¡Hina! - Sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

Kiba había llegado.

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Buenos días. - Saludó como siempre, amable y dulce. Ojalá todos la vieran así.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Shino notando al instante las numerosas miradas que se dirigían especialmente a su amiga Hyuuga.

- ¿Cómo estas pequeña?, Perdón por no venir ayer tuvimos un problema en la Veterinaria y Shino se quedó ayudándome. - Sonrió.

- N-No hay problema Kiba-kun. - El Inuzuka la abrazó.

- ¿Se puede saber porque te están matando con la mirada? - Le susurró al oído.

En definitiva Kiba no era idiota.

- Yo...

- Hyuuga. - _Que no sea el, Que no sea el, Que no sea el... _- Si soy yo. - _¡Joder!, _¿Ahora le lee la mente?

De inmediato se separó de Kiba oliendo a problemas.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? - Gruñó Kiba.

- Vengo por mi novia.

_¡Lo dijo!, ¡Dios!, ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?_

- ¿Eh? - Tanto el Inuzuka como el Aburame quedaron impactados por la nueva noticia.

- Como has escuchado, Hinata es mi novia, ¿Cierto? - Los chicos la miraron, Kiba rogando que no fuera cierto, Shino solo la miraba y Sasuke...

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró cabizbaja. - S-Si soy su no-novia. - El Uchiha sonrió.

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

- ¿Qué?, ¡Desde cuándo Hinata! - Preguntó Kiba más serio de lo normal.

- Desde...

- Hace unas semanas empezamos a salir en secreto y ahora... por fin hemos hecho pública nuestra relación. - Dicho esto se acercó hasta ella tomándole de la mano. - ¿Vamos? - Miró a sus amigos notándolos aun impactados por la noticia, luego miró al Uchiha asintiendo a modo de respuesta.

Ambos empezaron a caminar lejos del Inuzuka y el Aburame.

- Bien hecho. - Dijo el, impasible como siempre.

- Yo... ¿N-No puedo decirles l-la verdad? - El Uchiha negó en respuesta.

- No. Lo echarán todo a perder, además todo el Instituto sabe la noticia de nuestro repentino noviazgo debes estar alerta. - Asintió. - Te sentarás junto a mí. - Miró sorprendida al Uchiha.

¿Sentarse junto a el?, no podía, ella siempre compartía asiento con Kiba y Shino.

- Pe-Pero... - El Uchiha la miró, una mirada que le atemorizó realmente.

- ¿Acaso te estoy preguntado?, te sentarás junto a mi Hyuuga. - Bajó la mirada no pudiendo soportar más, ¿Cómo era capaz de cambiar de actitud tan fácilmente?

Ese chico sí que le daba miedo.

- Levanta la cabeza, nos miran. - Respiró profundo como dándose un poco de fuerza, debía seguir el plan si no Sasuke se encargaría de destruirla por completo.

- S-Si, Sasuke-kun. - Dijo ella sonriéndole de forma hermosa, todo aquel que les mirara pensaría de forma igual.

Eran una pareja y estaban muy enamorados.

Que cruel que todo aquello solo fuera una farsa.

Esperaba poder vivir de aquella manera al menos una semana porque sentía que no lo soportaría ni un día.

* * *

Estaba muriendo, enserio que sí.

¿Cómo podía alguien soportar ser el centro de atención?, aunque el Uchiha era el centro de atención siempre lo miraban como algo genial, como una estrella de Rock o un súper modelo pero a ella...

- Concéntrate. - Le susurró el notando la tensión que dominaba a su acompañante.

- M-Me están mirando. - Susurró nerviosa.

Sentía las miradas, como susurraban su nombre en frases donde venía un insulto como "Perra, Zorra, Putita Hyuuga, etc." y aquello en definitiva no le gustaba, para nada.

- Ignóralas. - Gruñó, ¿Porque su novia tenía que ser una jodida niñata?

Era obvio que la miraban, él tenía fans, muchas fans y aquello de tener una novia solo hacía pensar algo en todas aquellas locas desocupadas.

Eliminar a la competencia.

Es por eso que la tenía a su lado, es por eso que la buscó en la mañana, escuchó como planeaban enfrentarla en grupo y aquello no le gustó.

No es que le importara la Hyuuga es solo que él era su "Novio" y por aquello debía ser quien la protegería de todas esas idiotas fans.

Si tan solo su "Novia" fuera un poco más valiente, la tonta Hyuuga temblaba como gelatina murmurando cosas como "Me mataran" o "Estoy acabada"

¿Porque se le ocurrió ese famoso plan?, ahora se sentía como un idiota jugando a ser cupido.

_¡Jodete cupido!_

- Teme, Hinata-chan. - Suspiró hastiado, ahora para agregarle tensión a su situación aparecía el rubio idiota.

¿Cómo haría para manejar a su enamorada novia?

- Naruto-kun, Buenos días. - Saludó ella lo más natural posible.

- ¿Cómo estas Hina-chan?, eres la noticia del momento, perdona que el teme sea tan popular. - Ella sonrió.

- No se puede evitar, Sa-Sasuke-kun es... a-apuesto y un gran chico. - La vio sonrojarse, en verdad tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar sin tartamudear.

- No me halagues tanto Hinata. - Soltó burlón el dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

_Ahora sí que está roja._ Pensó divertido al ver la tonalidad tipo tomate maduro que tomó la Hyuuga.

- ¡Qué lindo teme!, ¡Yo también quiero un besito! - De inmediato su ceño se frunció.

- Silencio dobe. - Suspiró, no se había dado cuenta de algo importante.

Estaban solos. Seguramente era hora del almuerzo.

- Teme vamos a comprar nuestro almuerzo. - Se iba a poner en pie si no fuera porque Hinata le detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó. La vio sonrojarse de nuevo, trataba de articular algo que se le notaba imposible más no le entendía nada. - ¿Qué? - La vio respirar profundo.

- Y-Yo... pre-pre-preparé t-tu almuerzo. - Susurró entre tartamudeos.

¿Le había hecho el almuerzo?, ¿Acaso creía que eran una relación de verdad?

- Oye... - Trató de explicarle que aquello no estaba bien.

- ¡Que linda Hina-chan!, quédate teme, compraré algo en la cafetería. - Dicho esto el rubio desapareció dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- Idiota. - Gruñó. - Hyuuga... - Suspiró.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró ella. ¿Y ahora porque se disculpaba?

- ¿Porque te disculpas? - Preguntó molesto tomando asiento de nuevo.

- E-Es que... n-no sabía si pre-preparar t-tú al-almuerzo, s-sé que n-no lo quieres es solo que... - La vio respirar hondo. - Hago mi mejor esfuerzo p-por ser t-tu novia. - La vio cabizbaja, contradiciéndose a sí misma.

_Es una tonta. _Pensó, seguramente aunque fuera una farsa ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo.

- Dame. - Dijo.

- ¿Eh? - Preguntó ella levantando la mirada, ¡Por fin!

- Dame mi almuerzo. - La Hyuuga abrió los ojos de par en par.

Asintió sonriente sacando de su escritorio dos cajitas envueltas, una era de tela azul otra de color lila.

- To-Toma. - Susurró ella avergonzada entregándole el Bentou envuelto por la tela azul.

- Hmp. - Bufó recibiendo aquella caja.

_Seguro y está feo. _Pensó burlón, le diría que no le gustó y así ella no le prepararía más Bentou, sí, eso estaría bien.

Sacó la cajita, la vio hacer el mismo proceso hasta abrirla, vaya... si se veía delicioso.

Aunque... ¿Cómo sabía ella que le gustaban los tomates? - Oye. - Ella le miró. - ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los tomates? - La vio sorprendida.

¿Acaso no sabía?

- Y-Yo... n-no lo sabía. - Susurró viendo su propio Bentou, ambos tenían los mismos platillos. - Pe-Pero si te gustan t-te los seguiré pre-preparando. - Susurró llenándose de inmediato la boca por un trozo de pollo.

Medio sonrió divertido, esa chica... era un tanto divertida.

- Hmp. - Bufó tomando un trozo de pollo, lo dirigió hacia su boca y lo probó masticándolo de manera suave sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Esa chica cocinaba tan bien como su madre.

- ¿Q-Que sucede? - Preguntó alarmada al verlo en silencio. ¿Y si estaba feo?, ¿Y si le gritaba?, el Uchiha era como una prueba para ella, si se comportaba como una verdadera novia tal vez... algún día pueda comportarse así con quien sea el dueño de su corazón. Pero si no le gustaba sería un fuerte golpe para ella.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó en un susurro. - ¿Cómo puedes cocinar tan bien? - Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Estaba diciendo que estaba rico? - Esto... sabe igual a lo que cocinaba mi madre. - Susurró el chico.

- ¿En-Enserio? - Preguntó en un susurro. - S-Su madre...

- Está muerta. - Soltó el, hace años que murió su madre y aun la extrañaba.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró cabizbaja.

- No importa. - Suspiró, lo menos que podía hacer era comerlo todo.

- Y-Yo... pre-prepararé los Bentous de U-Uchiha-san si así lo desea. - Susurró ella.

¿Porque esa chica lo complicaba todo?, él quería decirle que estaba horrible pero...

- M-Mi madre también murió. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste plantada en su rostro. - Ella me enseñó a cocinar cuando tan solo era una niña. - La vio sorprendido, ¿Ella también perdió a su madre? - Y-Yo también la extraño... Uchiha-san. - Tuvo que haberse enojado, tuvo que haberle gritado algo como "Tú no sabes nada", pero le fue imposible.

- Esta bien. - La chica le miró. - Me gustaría comer otro almuerzo. - La vio sonreír.

Alómenos intentarían llevarse bien, fingir lo mejor posible que eran la pareja más feliz del Instituto. Tal vez así pronto terminaría ese estúpido juego.

Solo esperaban que las cosas no salieran de su control.

* * *

- N-No tiene q-que hacer esto U-Uchiha-san. - Dijo en un susurro.

Estaba muerta de la vergüenza, por el Bentou, por su "relación", porque él solo la abordó a la salida de clases y dijo. "Te llevaré a tu casa".

- Hmp. Debo hacerlo, hay unas chicas que no están conformes con nuestra "Relación" - Soltó dándole énfasis a la palabra Relación.

- Pe-Pero us-usted dijo que se-sería intocable. - El suspiró.

- Se supone que lo eres, nadie puede tocarte por el simple hecho de que eres mía. - ¿Suya?, ¿Que mierda había dicho?

- ¿Su-Su-Suya? - Soltó entre tartamudeos la pobre joven.

¡Ahora si moriría de vergüenza!

Suspiró. - Mira Hyuuga, no te hagas falsas ideas. - Soltó molesto, lo que menos quería es que esa chiquilla terminara enamorándose de él.

- L-Lo siento es solo que... es ver-vergonzoso. - Susurró ella. Era una tonta, tomándose a pecho palabras como "Suya", "Novia", "Relación". ¡Todo es una farsa!, solo eso.

- Hmp. Como sea, no puedo dejarte solo, por lo menos ahora eso sería dejarte a merced de esas acosadoras. Como las odio, siempre siguiéndome, adulándome como si fuera un trofeo.

En cierta forma aquellas palabras le dolieron ya que ella también era una acosadora. La acosadora de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Lo quieren. - Susurró ella.

- ¿Quererme?, solo se fijan en mi por mi físico, mi dinero, porque yo soy como un sueño hecho realidad, ¡Estupideces! - Era verdad, creían que era una joya preciosa siempre diciéndole lo fantástico que era.

- U-Uchiha-san es grandioso. - El guardó silencio.

- ¿A qué te refieres Hyuuga? - Preguntó molesto.

- E-Es solo que... ellas s-se enamoraron d-de tu grandeza, yo... yo me enamoré de la luz que irradia Naruto-kun. - Sonrió al recordar al Uzumaki, Naruto... era todo lo que ella quería ser.

- Eso no es amor. - Soltó el.

- ¿Q-Que? - Se sintió agredida.

- Lo que tú crees que es amor es solo adulación, ellas no me aman, solo aman lo que ven más no intentan saber nada sobre mi es por eso que las odio. - La miró, su mirada era como un pozo sin fin, se sintió succionada por aquella mirada.

- Y-Yo... - Sintió las lágrimas acumularse, ¿Porque le decía aquello? - Y-Yo... lo amo. - Susurró.

- No lo amas. - Contradijo él. ¡Claro que no lo amaba!, es por eso que inició ese estúpido plan, él estaba seguro de que Sakura no lo amaba así como esa tonta Hyuuga no ama a su amigo.

- Y-Yo... En-Enserio lo amo. - Susurró sintiendo su pecho oprimirse.

- No lo amas, ¿Que sabes sobre el?, ¿Sabes lo que él ha vivido?, ¿Has estado junto a el cuándo ha sufrido? - Las palabras del Uchiha eran como fuertes golpes a su autoestima. - No lo sabes, no sabes que el perdió a su padre, no sabes que él y su madre han luchado juntos, no le has visto llorar por no ser aceptado, lo único que has visto han sido sus sonrisas, esas falsas sonrisas que le daba a todos para demostrar que él nunca se rinde.

E igual que el día anterior lloró, lloró por todo aquel sufrimiento que su pecho guardaba.

Se sentía una completa tonta.

- Mira Hyuuga, tú no has estado con el cuándo el necesitaba a alguien pero Sakura si, por eso el la ama porque ella y yo le tendimos nuestras manos y decidimos no dejarlo solo porque ellos... tampoco me dejaron solo. - Susurró él. Ambos se encontraban a mitad de camino, una ruta solitaria donde ambos se encontraban dejando salir aquellos sentimientos.

- L-Lo siento. - Soltó ella entre sollozos cayendo hacia el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en una forma de protegerse aunque fuera solo un poco a sí misma.

- Hyuuga... Deja de pensar en algo que no existe, tú... crees amarlo solo porque seguramente él te vio caer, te ayudo a levantarte y te sonrió como lo hace con todos es por ello por lo que hago esto porque para mí... Naruto es importante y no me importa destruir tus sentimientos, los de Sakura no me importará nada con tal de saber que Naruto es feliz, el ha sufrido.

Gruñó sintiéndose vulnerable ante todo lo que decía, ¿Porque le decía esto a ella? él estaba seguro de que no se lo diría a nadie ni si quiera a Naruto.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró ella tratando de calmarse. Se sentía una completa tonta.

Suspiró de nuevo. - Hyuuga... No sé porque te digo todo esto es solo que... ¡Joder! - Gruñó. Hablar se le hacía tan complicado.

- U-Uchiha-san... usted... ¿Ama a Naruto-kun? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- ¡Tonta!, ¿Que pregunta es esa? - Soltó avergonzado, ¿Le estaba hablando de amor-pareja?

La vio reír.

- E-Es solo que... Sa-Sasuke-kun q-quiere l-lo me-mejor para Na-Naruto-kun. - Su semblante se calmó al igual que el de la chica.

- Se lo debo. - Respondió simple.

El no diría nada más, lo que quería decir ya estaba dicho.

- En-Entonces le ayudaré, no por el plan si no por la felicidad de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. - Se sorprendió por como ella hablaba.

- Hmp.

Por lo menos demostraba ser un poco madura.

- Aunque... También por la felicidad de Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella levantándose por sí sola, sacudiendo su perfectamente planchada falda y recogiendo su maletín.

- Tonta. - Susurró sorprendido por como hablaba.

Ahora estaba seguro de que el juego iba enserio.

- L-Lo soy. - Susurró ella evitando mirarlo, tomando de nuevo la tonalidad rojiza en su rostro.

¡Qué vergüenza!, había llorado, y terminó diciendo que haría todo por la felicidad de él.

- Camina, Hinata. - Soltó el tratando de disimular aquella mueca burlona al ver a la Hyuuga avergonzada.

En definitiva esa chica era extraña y divertida.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado :33_**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar_**

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD_**


	4. Maldito Cupido

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**¡Maldito Cupido!**

Suspiró. Apenas era martes y ya sentía que no podía soportar más cambios emocionales.

Ser novia de Sasuke, ver a Naruto tratar de enamorar a Sakura, tratar de olvidar a Naruto, sufrir miradas amenazantes de las fans de Sasuke, fingir ante Naruto lo feliz que era junto a Sasuke, fingir ante Sasuke que no quiere a Naruto.

Todo era tan complicado y eso que solo eran dos días.

¿Qué sucedería en esa semana?, sentía unas inmensas ganas de faltar a clases lo que restaba de la semana o el mes.

- Nee-san. - Se tensó.

Y ahora llegaba Hanabi. _¡Que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que no sea ella!_

- Si soy yo. - ¡Joder!, ¿Acaso era tan fácil de leer?

- ¿Q-Que sucede Hanabi-chan? - Preguntó sin intensiones de levantarse de su cómoda y enorme cama.

- ¿Por qué te acompañó el Uchiha hoy? - Preguntó la pequeña.

Siempre tan curiosa.

- Solo dijo que me acompañaría a casa. - Susurró sintiendo movimientos en su cama y luego a Hanabi acostarse a su lado.

Ambas estaban boca abajo, mirándose la una a la otra.

- Dime la verdad Nee-san, ¿Son pareja? - Se sonrojó.

¿Qué les enseñaban a los niños de 11 años?

- Yo... e-es so-solo un amigo. - Soltó entre tartamudeos y un gran sonrojo.

- ¡Nee-san!, ¡No mientas! - Soltó indignada. ¿Tan tonta creía que era?

- Pe-Pero... - Suspiró.

El Uchiha le había dicho que no le contara la verdad a nadie pero... Necesitaba a Hanabi.

- ¿Que sucede Nee-san? - Ahora si se estaba preocupando.

Hinata tenía una mirada seria, la vio sentarse derecha por lo que la imitó.

- Te contaré lo que sucede pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie lo que sucede. - La pequeña asintió. - Bien...

- ¿Son pareja? - Preguntó de inmediato.

- Fingimos serlo.

- ¿Qué? - Ahora si estaba shockeada, ¿Fingir ser pareja? - ¿Por qué? - Ahora la de mirada seria era ella. Aquello no le parecía para nada genial.

- Ayer. Estaba espiando a Naruto-kun. - Una venita brotó en la frente de la menor. - Estaba hablando con Uchiha-san, ambos me vieron por lo que el Uchiha se acercó a mí... luego me dijo cosas sobre que estaba harto de las acosadoras. - Su mirada se tornó cabizbaja.

- ¿Te vieron? - Asintió.

- Y-Yo... le dije que no era una de sus fans, luego apareció Naruto-kun y dijo cosas sobre que las acosadoras le daban terror y... y...

- Te dolió. - La morena asintió. - Ese idiota. - Gruñó. Cada vez sentía más sed de asesinar al Uzumaki.

- Uchiha-san le dijo que se fuera, la verdad le agradezco eso porque apenas desapareció no pude contener mis lágrimas. - La castaña le miró preocupada. - Uchiha-san... me dijo cosas crueles. - Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de Hinata. - Le grité.

- ¿Le gritaste? - La morena asintió con una sonrisa. Estaba sorprendida ya que su hermana nunca había hecho algo así por lo que estaba segura el Uchiha tuvo que ser bastante cruel.

- Luego... después de decirle bastantes cosas me disculpé y el... - Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al recordar al Uchiha disculpándose. - Se disculpó.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Se disculpó?, ¿Estas segura de que es un Uchiha? - Ahora si estaba sorprendida, ella conocía a los Uchiha, siempre arrogantes como los Hyuuga.

- Sí. Me propuso fingir ser su novia para ayudar a que Naruto-kun y Sakura-san se enamoren.

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- El dice que se lo debe. Ayer... fuimos a una cita doble y... le di un trozo de rollo de canela c-con mis cu-cubiertos. - Ahora el sonrojo acudió al rostro de la morena. - Dije cosas vergonzosas como que quiero que Naruto-kun sea feliz y que quiero ser feliz con Sasuke-kun.

La castaña sonrió.

- ¿El rubio idiota sabe de tus sentimientos?

- Ayer, Sasuke-kun dijo que somos pareja, Sakura-san se molestó, él dijo que yo estuve enamorada de Naruto-kun y el... se disculpó.

- Nee-san. - Susurró preocupada.

- No importa, siempre lo supe aunque... no lo quería aceptar. - Una sonrisa melancólica surcó su pálido rostro. - Sasuke-kun me acompañó ayer, es por eso que me viste junto a él.

- Ahora tiene sentido. - Susurró.

- Hoy al ir a clases aparecieron Kiba-kun y Shino-kun. Ya todos sabían de nuestra relación excepto ellos, las chicas que miraban enojadas por lo que Kiba-kun me preguntó que sucedía.

- No es tan idiota. - Susurró, siempre pensó que el castaño y el rubio eran igual de idiotas.

- Lo sé, también me sorprendí. - No pudieron evitar reír ante aquello. - Luego... apareció Sasuke-kun.

La castaña sonrió, ¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser Uchiha-san para ser Sasuke-kun?

- Me tomó de la mano y les dijo que soy su novia. - Una mirada preocupada se dejó ver en la Hyuuga mayor. - Tuve que compartir junto a el asiento y también le preparé el almuerzo.

- ¿Tu qué? - ¿No era un juego?

- Lo sé, es solo que... no sé cómo comportarme por lo que traté de hacer algo para que el me aceptara pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Sasuke-kun me preguntó porque cocinaba tan bien. - Se sorprendió al ver como su hermana mayor no se veía feliz. - Mencionó que cocino igual que su madre.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ello?

- Ella murió Hanabi-chan. - Ahora ambas se encontraban cabizbajas.

- Ya veo... así que él tampoco tiene a su madre.

- El perdió a su madre al igual que nosotras. Le dije que nuestra madre también murió.

- Lo siento. - Susurró la castaña.

- ¿Porque te disculpas?

- Si yo no hubiera nacido tal vés... tal vés...

- ¡No digas eso! - Soltó enojada.

- Nee-san... - Se sorprendió al ver a su hermana molesta.

- ¡Eres lo más valioso para mí!, mamá me pidió que te cuidara y eso es lo que he hecho, no soy mamá pero... pero quiero que sientas el cariño de una madre.

- Contigo no necesito una madre Nee-san, eres todo lo que necesito. - Susurró la castaña.

- Así que a mí no me necesitan. - Ambas giraron la mirada hacia la voz intrusa.

- Padre. - Susurró la morena.

- ¡Papá! - Soltó sonriente la castaña.

- Así que... ¿De que hablaban? - Las chicas sonrieron mientras se acercaban a abrazar a su padre.

- Es un secreto. - Soltaron ambas.

- Mujeres. - Soltó con desaliento. Si su esposa estuviera junto a ellos seguro podría lidiar con ese par de niñas. Él también la extrañaba. - Vamos a cenar. - Ambas asintieron sonrientes.

Eran pocas las veces que podían cenar junto a su padre y por ello trataban de disfrutar cada momento con él.

Hanabi extrañaba a su madre. Cuando era muy pequeña ella murió por lo que no la recordaba bien pero... era feliz junto a su padre, su hermano y su hermana, ellos lo eran todo.

* * *

- Ya llegué. - Soltó al aire.

- Sasuke-sama, bienvenido. - Asintió ante el saludo.

- ¿Está Itachi? - La mujer asintió.

- Está en su habitación. - Asintió.

- Gracias... Nana. - La castaña sonrió.

- Le prepararé la cena, ¿Algo que desee cenar?

- Tomates. - La castaña asintió. Sasuke siempre pedía lo mismo.

Caminó por el pasillo, subió los escalones y encontró algunas puertas, su casa era grande, demasiado para tres personas.

- Itachi. - Lo llamó.

- Sasuke. - De una de las puertas se asomó el mayor. - Bienvenido.

- Has llegado temprano. - El moreno sonrió, a su manera.

- No hubo tanto trabajo, quería verte. - El ceño del menor se frunció.

- ¿Verme?

- ¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi hermanito? - El ceño del menor se frunció aún más. - ¿Te avergonzaste?

- ¡Silencio!, no digas idioteces Itachi. - Lo escuchó bufar, decir y par de cosas sobre él y luego cerrar de un portazo la puerta que respectaba al menor de los Uchiha.

- Siempre con ese carácter. ¿Dónde quedó el pequeño que sonreía con solo verme? - Su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos, si tan solo su madre viviera. - Tu siempre sabías como hacerlo feliz... Madre. - Susurró el caminando hacia la habitación del menor.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Soltó este desde su cama.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? - Lo vio suspirar.

- Se puede decir que bien. - Interesado caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Sucedió algo especial?

- Itachi... si conocieras a una chica que te recordara a mamá, ¿Qué harías? - Preguntó el menor interesado.

- Yo... - Sasuke se sorprendió, se sorprendió y mucho al ver como su hermano sonreía. - La atesoraría para mí, soy egoísta.

Ambos sonrieron a su manera, una media sonrisa, solo una mueca.

- Ya veo... y si... supieras que está mal o te negaras a aceptar que te encariñas con ella...

- Tarde o temprano lo sabría porque... aunque sea un amor imposible nada vale para el amor de verdad.

- Hablas como mamá. - Soltó el moreno menor evitando mirar al mayor, situando su mirada en algún lugar del techo.

- Lo siento. - Susurró él.

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó.

- Si no fuera por mí... tal vez ellos...

- No digas idioteces Itachi. - Lo cortó. Aquellas palabras le recordaban lo cruel que fue con su hermano. Si Itachi no se hubiera quedado en vez de sus padres en casa aquel día quien hubiera muerto en esa tragedia habría sido él.

- Pero... tú mismo lo dijiste.

- Solo era un niño, no sé qué habría sido peor, perderlos a ellos o perderte a ti. - La calidez embargó el pecho de Itachi.

- Gracias. - Susurró dándole una suave caricia en el cabello.

- No me toques. - Gruñó el menor dándole la espalda.

- Cuando éramos pequeños gritabas, ¡Nissan!, ¡Nissan!, me abrazabas y decías que no me separara de ti.

- ¡Cállate! - Gritó el menor. - Era un niño, no significa que te quiera. - Bufó.

A veces deseaba que Itachi desapareciera pero luego se arrepentía.

Itachi era lo único que tenía, él y Naruto eran su soporte.

- Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama la cena está servida. - Ambos asintieron.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían hablado?, era increíble como corría el tiempo.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó molesto.

- ¿Existe esa chica especial? - Preguntó interesado.

- Tal vez, y tú, ¿Existe esa chica especial? - El mayor sonrió.

- Tal vez.

- Hmp. - Bufó. A veces odiaba que los dos se parecieran. - Camina. - Mandó siguiendo a su Nana hacia el comedor.

Itachi se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus padres pero sabía que quien más sufría por esa pérdida era Sasuke y era por ello por lo que intentaba hacer sentir a Sasuke en casa, Sasuke lo era todo para él.

* * *

- Buenos días. - Susurró sentándose en su puesto habitual.

- Buenos días Hinata. - Saludó el castaño, su hermano Neji.

- Buenos días Nissan. - Susurró ella.

- ¡Buenos días! - Un suspiro escapó de Hiashi, ¿De dónde había salido esa niña tan escandalosa?

- Buenos días Hanabi-chan. - Saludó ella.

- ¿Que hay para desayunar? - Preguntó interesada.

- Ensalada de frutas, cereales, pan tostado. ¿Que desea Hanabi-sama?

- ¡Pastel! - Una mirada por parte de Hiashi fue suficiente para silenciar a la menor.

- Tsk, está bien. Cereal y yogurt. - Infló de manera infantil sus mejillas.

- Enseguida le sirvo Hanabi-sama.

- Gracias Nana. - Le sonrió a la morena.

- Deberías evitar hacer tanto escándalo Hanabi. - La pequeña bufó.

- Todos son unos amargados.

- ¡Hanabi-chan! - Reprochó la morena.

- Lo siento. - Todos suspiraron. En definitiva esa niña no se parecía a una Hyuuga.

- ¿Cómo van en la escuela? - Preguntó Hiashi.

- ¡Soy la mejor de la clase! - Soltó Hanabi.

- En la Universidad todo va bien. - El mayor asintió.

- Yo... Soy de las mejores en clase, padre. - El mayor asintió.

- Es bueno saber que mis hijos son un orgullo para mí. - Neji se tensó.

- Pero yo...

- También eres mi hijo Neji y estoy orgulloso de tus habilidades. - El castaño sonrió.

- Gracias, padre. - Todos en la mesa sonrieron. Eran una verdadera familia.

* * *

- Ya me voy.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?, aún tengo tiempo. - El menor negó.

- Estoy bien así, cada vez que me llevas las maestras se ponen como locas. - El mayor sonrió.

- ¿Te molesta compartirme?, ¡Soy solo para ti hermano! - El ceño del menor se frunció.

- Cállate Itachi. - Gruñó dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

Odiaba que Itachi se comportara tan... cariñoso.

- Cuídate. - Susurró el moreno, aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermano mayor. Ese idiota era lo único que le quedaba y debía cerciorarse de que lo tendría por algún tiempo, ¿No?

Con una mueca de satisfacción emprendió camino hacia su instituto.

Ese día sentía que sería diferente.

- ¡Teme! - Aquella voz... - ¡Teme! - Gritaron de nuevo.

_Es estúpido pedir que no sea él. _Pensó molesto.

- Dobe. - Soltó un tanto molesto al ver al rubio.

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Estas sordo?, ¡Te estaba llamando! - Rodó los ojos con molestia.

- No lo noté. - Soltó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Te sientes bien teme?, ¿Estas enfermo? - Un suspiro abandonó los labios del Uchiha.

_Es Naruto._

Pensó. Solo Naruto nunca entendía la palabra "sarcasmo"

- Muévete. - Soltó empezando su trayecto de nuevo.

- Teme... ¿Esa no es Hinata-chan? - Ahora que lo recordaba la Hyuuga y el vivían a algunas calles. - ¡Hinata-chan! - La vio sonrojarse.

_Esa tonta, ¿Aun se sonroja por Naruto?_

Instintivamente frunció el ceño.

Ese día si sería diferente.

* * *

- Tengan cuidado. - Ambos asintieron mientras veían a su padre partir junto a Hanabi en el auto.

- Vamos Hinata. - Asintió ante la petición de su hermano.

- Si, Nissan. - Se giró para encarar a la morena. - Ya nos vamos, Nana. - La morena sonrió.

- Tenga cuidado Hinata-sama, y usted Neji-sama. - Ambos asintieron mientras caminaban en dirección contraria.

- ¿Te irás en metro? - El castaño asintió. - Pero... la universidad está bastante alejada, ¿Porque no aceptas el regalo que padre quiere hacerte?

- No quiero abusar de... padre. Tomar el metro no me molesta. - La morena sonrió.

- Deberías dejar de pensar que eres una carga Nissan, él te lo dijo, tú también eres parte de la familia. - El castaño sonrió.

- Me siento de la familia. - Susurró. - Vaya con cuidado Hinata-sama. - La morena asintió mientras ambos partían por direcciones distintas.

Ella al instituto y el a la estación del metro.

- ¡Hinata-chan! - Se sorprendió al escuchar como la llamaban.

Entonces lo vio, Naruto y Sasuke.

Se sonrojó al recordar el día anterior. ¿El aún seguiría molesto?

De manera lenta y temerosa se acercó hasta ellos.

- Buenos días. - Susurró ella dirigiendo su mirada al moreno.

En definitiva estaba molesto.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!, Teme, ¿No saludarás a tu novia? - El sonrojo en la Hyuuga aumentó.

- Hmp. Hola Hinata. - Dijo el acercándose hasta ella.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella sonriéndole.

- Eh... ¡Que lindos! - Soltó el rubio.

- Cállate. - Gruñó él. - Muévanse. - Soltó tomando la mano de Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró sorprendida. Caminar de la mano... era realmente vergonzoso. ¿Y si los veían?

- ¿Te molesta? - Preguntó el. Una sonrisa surcó los labios de la muy sonrojada Hyuuga.

- No. - Susurró dejándose llevar por el moreno.

- Esos dos... - Susurró el viéndolos caminar a unos pasos delante suyo. - ¿Enserio son pareja?

* * *

- ¡Buenos días! - Se asombró al ver como la saludaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Bu-Buenos días. - Susurró.

- ¡Que linda!, ¡Está avergonzada! - Su sonrojo aumentó. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Ino... déjala en paz. - La rubia se quejó.

- Lo siento, ella es así. - Se disculpó la pelirroja.

- N-No importa.

- ¿Eres Hinata? - Asintió. - Soy Karin, la prima de Naruto.

- Gusto en conocerla, Karin-san. - Susurró haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Yo soy Ino!, estudiamos en la misma clase, ¿me recuerdas? - Negó levemente. - ¡Que!, ¡Porqué!, ¿No soy lo suficientemente genial para que me veas?, ¡Que mala eres Hinata-chan! - Se sonrojó.

- ¡N-No quise decir eso! - Soltó asustada.

Las vio sonreír.

- Enserio eres linda. - Soltó la pelirroja.

- ¡Karin-chan, Ino-chan! - _Oh, oh._

- ¡Frentona! - Soltó la rubia sonriente.

- Buenos días, oh, Hinata-san buenos días. - Sintió que podía respirar.

Sakura al parecer no la odiaba.

- Buenos días Sakura-san.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Karin? - La pelirroja sonrió.

- Solo quería ver la famosa novia de Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Hinata-chan es tan linda! - Soltó sonriente la rubia.

- Discúlpalas Hinata-san, Ino es demasiado molesta y Karin... - Una mirada de la pelirroja la silencio. - Amable.

- ¡Oye!, ¿Porque soy molesta?

- ¡Cállate Ino-cerda! - Una pelea entre esas dos empezó.

Esas dos eran como Kiba y Shino aunque más escandalosas. No pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

- Siempre son así. - Soltó la pelirroja.

- Son lindas. - Susurró con una sonrisa.

- Hinata, no te dejes intimidar por una fan te lo digo yo como antigua presidenta del club de Uchiha Sasuke. - Casi se desmaya.

- Y-Yo... yo... - Ahora si estaba muerta.

- Oigan. - La voz de Sasuke llamó la atención de todas. - Dejen el escándalo, tú evita juntarte con esas locas. - La señaló.

- ¡Que cruel! - Soltó la rubia. - Hinata-chan, ¿Que le viste para enamorarte de el? - No pudo evitar ponerse roja.

¿Enamorarse?

¿Enamorarse de Sasuke?

¿Ella?

¿Enamorada del Uchiha?

- Vamos. - Bufó el, el silencio de Hinata fue un poco molesto.

¡Él era perfecto!, ¿Como que que le vio?, él lo tiene todo de eso estaba seguro.

- ¡Se raptó a la novia!, ¡Que romántico! - Soltó la rubia.

- Entonces... esa es Hinata. - La peli rosa asintió. - ¿Porque la tratas así de bien?

- Sasuke-kun y ella me hicieron entender que... si amas a alguien debes dejarle ser feliz. - Susurró caminando en dirección contraria a la que fueron los dos morenos.

- Frentona... - Susurró.

- Vamos, creo que nos necesita. - Soltó la Uzumaki. Aquello de ser buena amiga a veces era complicado.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Es la hora del almuerzo y yo quiero mi almuerzo. - Se sorprendió por lo que dijo el moreno.

¿Era en serio cuando él dijo que quería sus almuerzos?

Sonrió al pensar en eso. Y luego todo se esfumó.

- ¡N-No puede ser! - Ambos pararon.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó el.

- Yo... ¡Lo siento!, ¡Dejé los almuerzos!, ¡Lo siento! - ¡Era una tonta!, ¡Una gran idiota!

- Mira que ser tan tonta... - Soltó el. Y el que se molestaba en pedir ese estúpido almuerzo. - Compraré en la cafetería. Dicho esto se giró dejándola sola en el salón de clases.

- Al parecer se molestó. - Susurró viendo como el moreno se alejaba entre todos los estudiantes. - Que tonta soy. - Susurró caminando hasta su asiento. - Pero... ¿Porque me importa tanto?, tengo hambre... - Se quejó.

Eso le pasaba por ser tan distraída.

Era lo peor.

* * *

- ¡Oye! - Un grito la despertó de su ensoñación. - Eres una tonta, durmiéndote.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó viendo hacia todos lados. Estaba en la enfermería.

- Las clases terminaron, tuve que decir que te habías desmayado. - Se sonrojó. ¿Él había hecho eso?

- Lo siento. - Susurró de nuevo sentándose en la camilla.

- Hmp. Camina, te llevaré a tu casa. - Asintió levemente bajándose de la camilla, de manera lenta se colocó los zapatos. - Muévete. - Gruñó el con impaciencia.

- Lo siento. Susurró de nuevo.

- ¿Que no sabes hacer nada más que disculparte?, ¡Me tienes harto! - Gritó el exasperado.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró de nuevo.

- Tsk. - Chasqueó caminando en dirección a la salida.

- Debo ir por... - Cortó lo que tenía planeado decir al ver como el moreno le entregaba su maletín. - Gra-Gracias.

- Hmp. - Soltó el.

- ¿Está molesto por el almuerzo? - Preguntó avergonzándose de inmediato. ¡Que pregunta tan estúpida!, ¡Obviamente está enojado!

- No digas tonterías. - Soltó el.

En definitiva estaba molesto.

- Muévete. - Gruñó dejándola atrás.

Suspiró. Ese día sí que era diferente.

- Sí. - Susurró cambiándose de zapatos y colocando los del Instituto en su locker. - Sasuke-kun. - Susurró.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó el.

- Aquellas chicas... ¿Son amigas tuyas? - Lo vio meditar un poco.

- Antes eran mis fans, eran las más peligrosas de ese club. - Sonrió divertida.

- ¿Peligrosas? - El asintió dejando entrever una mueca de diversión.

- Las conozco desde que éramos niños. Sakura e Ino son mejores amigas y Karin... las conoció gracias a Naruto. - Asintió. - Luego fundaron el club de Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Fu-Fundaron? - El asintió. - Pero... si ya no son tus fans, ¿Porque sigue abierto ese club?

- Existen otras locas que van tras de mí, por lo menos ellas recapacitaron. - Lo vio suspirar. - Espero que Sakura también recapacite.

- No diga eso. - Susurró.

- ¿Porque?

- Ella no está loca, ella de verdad le quiere. - El frunció el ceño.

- No me importa, lo dije ayer. No me importa destruir los sentimientos de ella o los tuyos. - Ambos se miraron fijamente.

Esta vez trató de mostrar fortaleza ante aquella mirada. Y por primera vez su ceño se frunció.

- Si no fuera por Naruto-kun no le ayudaría. - Soltó al aire alejándose de él.

La siguió.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer. - Soltó el, ahora si estaba molesto.

- A usted no se le puede hacer feliz con nada. - _¡Esa niña! _

- Lo dice la tonta que cree ser feliz amando a alguien quien nunca la amará.

Ambos pararon el trayecto.

- Ti-Tiene razón. - Susurró ella. - Nun-Nunca me amará pero... yo nun-nunca me enamoraré de alguien como usted.

- Hinata... - Trató de acercarse hasta ella.

- M-Me tengo que ir. - Soltó ella emprendiendo una gran carrera.

La vio correr, trató de seguirla pero sintió que se quedaba pegado al suelo.

Aquello que sentía... ¿Eso era lo que llamaban culpa?

- ¡Joder! - Maldijo cuando pudo reaccionar. - ¡Soy un idiota! - Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.

Este juego se estaba complicando.

- Maldito cupido. - Gruñó viendo el lugar por donde la Hyuuga salió huyendo.

_¡Estúpido juego!, ¡Estúpida Hyuuga!, ¡Todos eran unos idiotas!_

_¡Maldito cupido!_

* * *

**_Bien hasta aquí. Lamento la demora, espero les gustara el capitulo._**

**_Como ven empiezan a surgir algunos cambios en el juego y..._**

**_¿Naruto sabe la verdad sobre la relación?_**

**_¡Espero les haya gustado!, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD_**


	5. Hermanos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Hermanos.**

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios símbolo de su cansancio, corría sin fuerzas solo por mero instinto y es que ¿Porque parar?, ¿Acaso el iría tras ella?

Era obvio que no.

- N-No puedo más. - Soltó cayendo de rodillas sobre el duro pavimento.

Se sentía agotada, no solo física, también emocionalmente.

- S-Soy u-una ton-tonta. - Susurró respirando de manera agitada, tratando de llenarse de todo ese aire que le faltaba. - S-Soy una gran tonta. - Soltó de nuevo esta vez molesta consigo misma.

Sasuke era un idiota de eso estaba segura pero todo era por su culpa.

Él se enojó al almuerzo por su incompetencia.

Él se enojó en la enfermería por sus disculpas.

Él se enojó con ella en la salida por recordarle aquello que odiaba recordar.

Sakura lo amaba y él no lo aceptaba solo porque quería la felicidad de Naruto.

- S-Soy tan egoísta. - Susurró a borde de las lágrimas. Quería gritar lo incompetente que era, siempre siendo la víctima, siempre creyendo que todos estaban en su contra.

Por ello no tenía amigos.

Por ello Naruto nunca la notó.

Por ello es que ahora estaba metida en una situación que nunca quiso llegar a vivir. Solo era el tercer día, solo era miércoles pero todo se complicaba demasiado para ella.

- N-No puedo soportarlo. - Susurró apretando fuertemente el dobladillo de su falda.

- Entonces huye. - Una voz intrusa se dejó oír.

¿Quién era?

¿De dónde había salido?

¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

- ¿Dis-Disculpe? - Preguntó extrañada levantando el rostro y con sus dos orbes claras buscó la silueta del intruso. Un hombre.

- Te digo que huyas. ¿No te estas quejando de que no puedes soportarlo?, huye. - Sintió que le faltaba el aire al verlo. ¿Quién era ese hombre tan apuesto?, cabello negro y al parecer un poco largo, pálido y con aquella mirada...

- Sasuke... - Susurró.

Aquel hombre apuesto era realmente parecido al Uchiha.

Se le hacía realmente conocido pero ¿Dónde había visto a ese hombre apuesto?

- Así que es cierto. - Soltó este. - ¿Es cierto que tienes una relación con mi hermano? - Sus orbes blancas se abrieron de par en par ante la pregunta.

¿Hermano?

¿Ese hombre apuesto era hermano de Sasuke?

- ¿Dis-Disculpe? - Preguntó de nuevo, totalmente desconcertada.

- Gracias a alguien me enteré que mi amado hermano tiene novia. ¿Es eso cierto? - Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

_Ahora si estoy en problemas._

.

* * *

.

- Joder. - Gruñó por décima vez. Su camino se había hecho bastante largo, corría con la esperanza de encontrar a la princesita Hyuuga y devolverle su maletín.

Sí, la muy genio emprendió huida abandonando sus cosas en el camino, ¿Qué clase de huida era esa?, es como si con sus acciones le dijera a gritos que la siguiera.

- Y yo de idiota la sigo. - Masculló molesto.

¡Claro que estaba molesto!, solo llevaba tres días conociendo a esa idiota Hyuuga y ya se había convertido en un aún más idiota, parecía un gatito.

- Joder. - Gruñó de nuevo. Apenas la encontrara hablaría muy seriamente con ella de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras corría la buscaba con la mirada, derecha, izquierda, derecha de nuevo.

Pero solo veía personas transitar las calles, ninguna con largo cabello oscuro y perfecto uniforme.

- ¡Oye! - Un grito extrañamente familiar llamó su atención, giró la mirada curioso hacia su derecha encontrándose a su hermano gritando y a una distraída Hyuuga correr hacia él.

- ¡Tu! - La señaló molesto sin percatarse de que ella... no lo había visto.

¡Auchs!

El golpe fue bastante fuerte. Lo que no eran partes del cuerpo volaron a algunos metros de ellos mientras el par de morenos hacían una especie de rompecabezas con sus propios cuerpos.

- Ah... L-Lo siento. - Susurró ella acurrucada sobre él. Tan torpe y distraída.

- ¿No sabes hacer algo más que darme problemas? - Soltó molesto. Le dolía la cabeza, la espalda, los brazos y el trasero, ¡Dios!, sentía que no podría sentarse bien por lo menos en dos días.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella entre aterrorizada y preocupada.

¿De todas las personas con las que podría chocar tenía que ser el Uchiha?

- ¡Sasuke! - Y el grito del moreno los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Estaban en una pose poco decorosa, en medio de una calle, frente al mayor de los Uchiha.

¿Qué más podría faltar?

- ¡Hinata! - ¡Joder!, ¿Estaban malditos?

- Ni-Nissan. - Ahora si estaba avergonzada, no solo con Sasuke, también con el apuesto moreno y sobretodo con su hermano.

- ¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó el castaño acercándose hasta ellos. De un solo movimiento la tomó en brazos hasta levantarla en brazos tipo pose nupcial.

Ahora sí que llamaban la atención.

- Ni-Nissan. - Susurró avergonzada.

¡La gente los miraba!, ¡Que vergonzoso!

- ¿Está herida?, ¿Vamos a un médico?, ¿Se siente bien?, ¿Que le hizo ese canalla? - _Oh, oh._

- Fue tu hermana quien agredió a mi pequeño e indefenso hermano. - Defendió Itachi.

Bien, ahora todo estaba decidido.

Ese día si era diferente.

- Es-Estoy bien, Nissan. - El castaño asintió bajándola de aquella pose al estilo nupcial para dejarla de pie, en perfectas condiciones. - La-Lamento ha-haberte golpeado, Sasuke-kun. - El menor de los Uchiha asintió tomando la mano que la chica le ofrecía decidió levantarse.

- Aún no le has dado respuesta a mi pregunta jovencita. ¿Eres o no la novia de mi hermano? - Preguntó el moreno de manera inoportuna.

_¡Mierda!, ¡Te mataré Itachi! _

Ahora si estaba molesto. Le importaba un comino que fuera su única familia, ¡De esa semana no vivía!

- ¿Novia?, perdón pero creo que está confundido Hinata no... - Titubeó mirando fijamente a la morena, buscando una explicación a todo eso.

_Nissan. Lo siento. _

Ahora si estaba preocupada.

- Yo... - ¡Perfecto!, y ella balbuceaba incoherencias en el momento más inoportuno.

- Es mi novia. - Aquella frase pronunciada por el Uchiha menor fue la gota que rebosó el vaso.

No solo balbuceaba, también hiperventilaba, y poco después casi se desmaya.

- ¿Qué? - Soltaron los mayores a la vez.

Rogaban haber escuchado mal.

- Es mi novia. Hinata y yo somos pareja, ¿Que sucede con ello? - La morena se acercó hasta el con ojos suplicantes y una cara que le decía a gritos que aclarara todo eso.

Si su padre se enteraba estaría en problemas.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - Preguntó el castaño, era más que notable lo molesto que se encontraba.

- Lunes. - Respondió el Uchiha menor, simple, sencillo y directo.

- ¿Porque no me dijiste nada Sasuke? - Reprochó Itachi. Se veía inconforme con la nueva noticia.

- No soy un niño Itachi, puedo hacer lo que me plazca y lo que quiero es tenerla a ella. - Los colores cubrieron el rostro de la Hyuuga, aquello era excesivo, todo, absolutamente todo se estaba saliendo de control.

_Joder, ¿Que he dicho?, ahora no solo ese par de idiotas molestarán la Hyuuga seguro y se iluciona._

_¡Esta roja!, ¡Joder!, ¡Yo y mi gran bocota!_

- Hinata... - Su primo la miró, al parecer aún guardaba la esperanza de que todo ello fuera una mentira y lo era solo que no podían revelar la verdad.

Aquello cada vez se salía más de control.

Se suponía que era por Naruto pero... ahora tendrían que mentirles a más y más personas entre ellas sus hermanos.

- Nissan. - Sus ojos de nuevo se nublaron por gotas saladas dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento.

Se sentía terrible no poder decirle la verdad.

- ¿Es cierto? - Preguntó el castaño acercándose hasta ella. Le acarició el cabello y se miraron fijamente. - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? - La pobre chica solo podía tomar aire.

Haría lo correcto.

- Sí. - Susurró. - No se lo digas a padre, por lo menos por ahora. - Susurró suplicante.

Neji sonrió.

- Si así lo quiere seré una tumba. - No pudo evitar abrazarlo. Neji siempre era así con ella. - Pero si le hace algo yo... - Negó levemente con su rostro aún pegado al pecho de su primo.

- Me las arreglaré sola, Nissan. - El castaño suspiró. Le era imposible negarle algo a esa preciosa jovencita, aquello de ser el hermano mayor se la hacía bastante difícil y es que quería girarle el rostro al supuesto novio de Hinata por ello, ser su novio.

Odiaba no poder oponerse tal vez darle una golpiza a ese idiota.

¿Quién se creía para robarle a su pequeña prima?, si, pequeña porque Hinata aún era una niña.

- No se tarde. - Ella asintió viendo al castaño partir. Itachi también se marchó, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia.

Algo le decía que su "cuñado" tenía un grave complejo de hermano mayor. _Me odia. _

- Oye. - Ignoró el llamado poco educado que le mandó el Uchiha, su concentración iba directamente hacia aquellos hombres que les llevaban más de dos calles de distancia.

Suspiró.

- No me ignores. - Gruñó el recobrando toda la molestia que tenía al principio.

- ¿Que sucede, Uchiha-san? - Preguntó ella desinteresada.

_¡Esa niña! _

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Acaso lo preguntas?, me dejaste parado como un idiota y luego te vas corriendo, dejas tus cosas y cuando te las traigo me golpeas.

Suspiró, de nuevo.

- Es culpa suya. - Susurró asombrándose a sí misma por aquel comentario. ¿Qué había dicho?, en definitiva la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke le era muy influyente.

- ¿Mía?, ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el aún más molesto.

Y ella no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo.

El Uchiha era tan, pero tan complicado. Parecía un niño al que siempre tienes que darle la razón.

- Por ser cruel conmigo. - Bien para ello no hubo objeción.

- Sobre eso... - Se giró hasta darle la espalda caminando en dirección contraria, hacia donde se encontraban sus libros.

- ¿Sobre eso? - Preguntó interesada. ¿Que trataba de decir el Uchiha?

- Acepto que he sido cruel contigo. - Dicho esto se inclinó tomando los dos maletines.

El de ella y el suyo propio.

- ¿Solo cruel? - Escuchó un bufido. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

- Cállate. - Gruñó el entregándole su maletín.

Aquello fue grosero.

Pero aunque aquellas palabras hayan sido toscas y para nada amables ella pudo ver la intención de Sasuke.

Él quería disculparse pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

- Ma-Mañana llevaré los almuerzos. - Susurró ella, avergonzada.

- Hmp.

- ¿Algo en especial? - Susurró de nuevo. De nuevo la vergüenza acudía a ella.

- Mm, Tomates. - Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Así que esas eran las disculpas de Uchiha Sasuke.

Se alegraba de que ese día fuera... diferente.

.

* * *

.

- Gra-Gracias por acompañarme, Uchiha-san. - Agradeció ella ya frente a la mansión Hyuuga.

- ¿Porque no solo me dices Sasuke?, se supone que eres mi novia. - Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la Hyuuga.

- Sasuke-kun... t-tu hermano... ¿Me odia? - El moreno se extrañó por la pregunta.

¿Odiar?

¿Itachi?

¿A ella?

- ¿Porque dices eso?, ¿Que te dijo? - Ella negó levemente con una suave sonrisa que le decía, "Todo está bien".

_Madre... _

Pensó. Esa chica se le parecía tanto a su madre.

_Sus sonrisas le recordaban a su niñez, cuando corría y se caía dándose de lleno contra el suelo, luego, su madre acudía en su ayuda dándole un beso y una sonrisa._

_"- Sasu-chan no pasa nada, todo está bien."_

Suspiró.

Esa chica le traía más recuerdos de su niñez que los que podía recordar desde hace ocho años.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó ella por tercera vez, ahora se estaba preocupando.

El moreno tenía la mirada ida y se veía triste.

- ¿Mm? - Soltó el al recordar la compañía de la morena.

- ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Quieres pasar?, puedo prepararte...

- Estoy bien. No tienes que actuar como mi novia si no quieres, estamos solos. - Dijo el dejando sonar aquello como un reproche.

El problema es que no entendía para quien era.

¿Para ella o para él?

Ambos se tomaban muy enserio el papel de pareja.

Eso era molesto y no era para nada recomendable.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró ella.

¡Joder!, ¿Porque esa niña era tan sentimental?, ¿Acaso no podía solo aceptar lo que decía y ya?

Suspiró.

Y ahora tenía que disculparse.

Que molesto.

- Hinata... no lo dije de esa manera, has lo que te plazca. - Bufó, era terrible para confortar a las personas de eso estaba seguro.

- D-De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella. - Hasta mañana. - La chica hizo una inclinación con su cabeza y luego se giró dejándolo allí.

_Me pregunto... ¿Estuvo bien decirle aquello? _

Tal vez con aquello ocurrirían dos cosas.

Una que ella se aleje y finja ser su novia, nada más.

Y dos que la tonta se enamorara de él.

Sonrió arrogante.

Tal vez aquel juego tuviera un poco de diversión.

.

* * *

.

Un nuevo día deslumbró en su ventana. Era soleado, muy soleado como a ella le gustaba.

Se desperezó un poco, luego, se levantó caminando hacia la ventana de su habitación donde la luz de aquella mañana se asomaba en todo su esplendor.

Sonrió alegre, amaba los días así, brillantes y con los árboles moviéndose al ritmo del viento. Vio como había algunos árboles ya anaranjados signos de que el otoño había llegado.

Abrió la ventana sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro y ondear su cabello. Aquello le encanta.

Caminó hacia su tocador, no por verse al espejo y darse cuenta que se encontraba tan bella como todas las mañanas, no, solo caminó para divisar el portarretratos que había dejado allí.

- Buenos días, Madre. - Susurró con una sonrisa.

Ese día se había despertado de buen humor y se aseguraría de que aquel humor fuera todo el día.

- Sabes madre, al parecer tengo novio. - Susurró avergonzada, si bien la relación no era del todo verdadera estaba feliz porque de alguna forma su amistad con el Uchiha estaba mejorando y aquello le encantaba.

- ¡Nee-san! - Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar a su pequeña hermana saludarla de una manera muy enérgica.

- Hanabi-chan, Buenos días. - Saludó girándose hacia la puerta de su habitación donde efectivamente se encontraba la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- Nee-san hoy no tengo clases de Karate, ¿Puedes ir por mí al colegio? - Sonrió ante la petición de su hermana.

- Claro Hanabi-chan, ¿Quieres hacer algo después de clases? - La castaña sonrió.

- Me gustaría conocer a Sasuke Uchiha.

Y entonces la sonrisa de Hinata se borró completamente.

Algo le decía que ese día su humor no permanecería demasiado.

- Y no acepto un no como respuesta. - Terminó la castaña totalmente satisfecha por la mueca en el rostro de su hermana.

En definitiva para Hanabi ese día sería grandioso.

.

* * *

.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo despertaron.

- Sasuke-sama el desayuno está servido. - Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta la castaña, su Nana.

- Ya voy Nana. - Bufó, ese era uno de esos días en los que definitivamente no buscabas levantarte.

Se giró sintiendo la molesta luz de su ventana colarse entre aquellas cortinas oscuras.

Gruñó.

Odiaba los días tan brillantes, le daban nauseas.

De nuevo los golpes se presentaron.

- Te dije que ya voy. - Respondió sin la mínima intención de abrir la puerta.

- Quiero conocer a tu novia. - Se giró de manera brusca, Itachi con la mirada seria y de brazos cruzados lo observaba inmutable.

- ¿Qué? - Se atrevió a preguntar rogando porque aquello solo fuera una burda broma.

- Quiero conocer a Hinata Hyuuga.

Suspiró, apenas despertaba y ya intuía que ese sería un día de lo más molesto.

- No molestes. - Gruñó caminando hacia la puerta que respectaba a su baño.

- Lo digo enserio Sasuke, la conoceré hoy. - Se sorprendió al ver cómo le hablaba su hermano.

- ¿Y si no, que? - Preguntó o mejor dicho soltó altanero.

- Date a la idea de que no la verás más.

Oh, oh.

Al parecer era serio como para que su hermano se atreviera a amenazarlo.

- Iré por ustedes al término de las clases, más te vale esperarme Sasuke. - Dicho esto el mayor de los Uchiha desapareció.

_Ese Itachi, ¿Que se cree? y ahora... ¿Qué hago?_

- Hinata... - Gruñó, ahora veía porque la tonta Hyuuga quería de alguna forma decir la verdad.

Su hermano era insoportable con el tema de las chicas.

- Hmp. Buenos días Madre, Padre. - Susurró admirando la imagen que yacía en su escritorio.

Una fotografía de sus dos padres, su madre con una linda sonrisa y su padre con aquella cara de "No quiero que te me acerques"

Sonrió.

Una mueca en su rostro, en cierta forma él se parecía a su padre y a su madre se parecía...

_Ni pensarlo._

- Debo dejar de pensar idioteces. - Gruñó caminando de nuevo hacia su baño.

Tendría que hablar con la Hyuuga sobre ese repentino cambio de planes. Hoy presentaría a esa chica como su novia.

Que molesto.

.

* * *

.

- ¡Nos vemos en la tarde, hermana! - Gritó la pequeña Hyuuga.

- Trataré de no hacerte esperar, Hanabi-chan. - Sonrió ella, su padre las vio interrogante al igual que su hermano más no le dieron atención al asunto.

- Nos vamos, Nana. - Dijo un poco incómodo el castaño.

- Cuídense por favor, Neji-sama, Hinata-sama. - El castaño asintió.

- Tendremos cuidado, Nana. - La morena asintió acariciando de forma cariñosa a la Hyuuga.

- Buena suerte. - Susurró.

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó extrañada.

- Esa niña es un diablillo y tú tienes alguien importante a quien presentarme. - El sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Hinata.

¡Su Nana sabía sobre Sasuke!, ¡Qué vergüenza!

- N-No... Nana yo... - La mujer sonrió ante la repentina vergüenza de la Hyuuga.

- Se hace tarde, Hinata. - Habló el castaño recordándole su presencia.

- S-Si, adiós Nana. - Susurró caminando tras el castaño.

Suspiró.

Esperaba que su padre no se enterara de nada.

- Hinata. - Sintió que le faltaba el aire al recordar un detalle importante.

- ¿S-Si, Nissan? - Preguntó en un susurró esperando un regaño por parte del castaño.

- Quiero conocer al Uchiha. Su hermano es un Uchiha, ¿No? - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Q-Que?

¿Cómo lo sabía?

- No lo conozco, no puedo permitir que estés con alguien sin si quiera conocerlo. Debo cuidarte, además su hermano... - Suspiró.

- Lo conocerás luego Nissan. - El castaño asintió.

Ambos pararon en la calle donde siempre se separaban.

- Ten cuidado Nissan. - El asintió dándole una suave caricia a sus cabellos.

- Usted también, si me necesita no dude en llamarme. - Asintió ante las palabras de él viéndolo partir la dirección contraria.

- Hoy será un día bastante largo. - Susurró preocupada.

- ¡Hinata-chan! - Aquel grito la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Lo que faltaba, ver a Naruto y a Sasuke.

- B-Buenos días. - Susurró acercándose hasta ellos.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan! - Soltó sonriente el rubio.

Por inercia también sonrió.

Ver sonreír a Naruto la tranquilizaba, amaba aquellas sonrisas.

- Hmp. - Su mirada se posó sobre el moreno quien la miraba no tan dulcemente.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. - Susurró caminando hacia él.

- Buenos días. - Saludó el abrazándola.

El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Tenemos que hablar. - Le susurró él aumentando aquel sonrojo en su rostro.

Estaban demasiado cerca.

- ¡Teme!, ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo-ttebayo! - El Uchiha se separó dándole un fuerte golpe al rubio en la cabeza.

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces! - Gritó indignado.

Sonrió al ver aquella imagen.

Sasuke era tan difícil de tratar, siempre con su carácter fuerte pero... cuando estaba con Naruto siempre se le veía feliz.

En verdad Sasuke amaba su amistad con Naruto.

_Quisiera... quisiera que Sasuke-kun y yo nos lleváramos igual de bien._

Pensó, con una suave sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

- Vamos. - Soltó el moreno agitado, tomándole de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos dejando a un desmayado rubio en toda la mitad de aquella calle.

- Pe-Pero Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun está...

- Déjalo, aunque lo golpeen demasiado fuerte no puede ser más idiota.

Sonrió ante aquello.

¿Acaso Sasuke hizo una broma?

- Hoy traje los almuerzos. - Susurró avergonzada por el agarre de sus manos.

- Tengo que decirte algo importante.

- Y-Yo también. - Susurró ella intrigada. ¿Qué quería decirle el Uchiha?

Tal vez era algo sobre su hermano mayor. Si, tal vez era aquello.

- Muévete. - Gruñó el intentando jalarla. Ella solo se dejó llevar sin necesidad de soltar el agarre.

Suspiró. Sasuke a veces parecía un niño.

.

* * *

.

**Ding, Dong. Ding, Dong**.

Las campanas que anunciaban la hora del almuerzo se dejaron escuchar.

Ambos suspiraron agotados.

A lo lejos ella pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos charlar con Naruto.

Ahora que lo recordaba casi no había cruzado palabra con ellos esa semana.

- Lo siento chicos. - Susurró cabizbaja. Se sentía una terrible persona, no decirles nada y también dejarlos a un lado era obvio que ellos se alejarían de ella.

Era una pésima amiga.

- Podemos almorzar con ellos hoy. - Se sorprendió por lo que dijo el moreno.

- ¿Eh?

- Naruto está invitándolos a almorzar con nosotros. - Sonrió. ¿Sasuke sabía lo que estaba pensando?, o era bastante fácil de leer o el Uchiha leía los pensamientos de la gente.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun. - Susurró guardando los libros que utilizaron en aquella clase.

- Pero los alcanzaremos luego, tengo que decirte algo. - Lo miró interesada.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó.

- Mi hermano Itachi quiere conocerte. - Se sonrojó de inmediato.

- ¿Co-Conocerme? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Ese idiota me amenazó así que no tenemos opción, vendrá al término de las clases.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun yo no... m-mi hermana Hanabi quiere conocerte. - Susurró avergonzada.

- ¿Qué? - Ahora el sorprendido era él.

¿La Hyuuga tenía una hermana?

Le daba tan poca importancia a la chica que hasta ahora se enteraba de que tenía una hermana.

- M-Me lo dijo esta mañana, le prometí que iríamos por ella. - Susurró avergonzada.

Ahora estaba segura de que hizo mal en prometerle aquello a Hanabi.

- Dios... Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? - Preguntó el.

- Itachi... - Susurró la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?, ¿Te gusta? - El sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Hinata y el ceño de Sasuke se frunció de manera inmediata.

- ¡N-No es eso! - Soltó ella totalmente avergonzada. - Es solo que... recuerdo haberlo escuchado pero...

_"- Eso es... ¡Asombroso!, Nee-san ¿Cómo se siente salir con el amor platónico de todas las del Instituto?, ¡Me lo imagino! - Parecía una de esas Fangirls que gritaban al ver a una estrella de la música o un supermodelo aunque en este caso era por el Uchiha quien era algo parecido. - Nee-san, ¿Están saliendo?, vaya... me encantaría tener tanta suerte como tú. Itachi-sensei solo vivirá en mis sueños." _

- ¡Claro!, ¡Itachi-san es el tutor de Hanabi! - Soltó ella asustando en el proceso al Uchiha.

¿Qué cambios eran esos?

Ahora parecía una niña.

- ¿Tutor?, no recuerdo que Itachi sea tutor de alguien.

- Hanabi recibe clases privadas los domingos, Itachi-san va a casa y le da clases. Ahora entiendo porque me era tan familiar... - Susurró ella como una niña pequeña acabando de descubrir un tesoro.

No pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

- Enserio esto cada vez es más extraño. - Suspiró. - Entonces... tendremos que decirle a Itachi que iremos por tu hermana. - La Hyuuga asintió. - Soportar a tu hermana y a mi hermano va a ser molesto.

- Hanabi-chan es un poco enérgica. - Susurró ella con una sonrisa.

Hanabi era preciosa y amaba todo de ella.

- ¿Hanabi-chan?, ¿Qué edad tiene? - Preguntó el intrigado. Creía que era mayor que la Hyuuga.

- Once años. - Respondió ella.

- ¿Qué? - Soltó sorprendido. ¿Qué tipo de clases le daba su hermano a esa niña?, ¿Cómo hacer galletas? - ¿Mi hermano le da clases a una niña? - De inmediato supo que decir aquello no fue bueno.

Hinata lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Hanabi-chan es un genio. - Susurró orgullosa, Neji y Hanabi eran sorprendentes.

- Hmp. Habló la genio Hyuuga, una de las mejores de la clase. - Soltó el socarrón.

- Yo no soy una genio en comparación a mis hermanos. - Susurró ella sacando los almuerzos. - Tu almuerzo. - Susurró entregándole al chico el que le pertenecía.

- Hmp. Siempre sintiéndote inferior a los demás, que molesta personalidad. - Gruñó el tomando aquel almuerzo envuelto por la tela azul.

- Y usted siempre se siente superior. A veces debemos ser humildes. - Susurró ella levantándose de manera delicada de su asiento.

Oh no, no lo iba a ignorar.

- Tú... ¿Acaso no puedes ser así todo el tiempo? - Preguntó el.

- ¿Ser cómo?

- Así. - Le señaló. - Me has dado una respuesta cuando te he hablado mal, vaya, parece que te soy de buen ejemplo. - Soltó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ella solo sonrió.

Ya no se sentía incomoda cerca del Uchiha cosa que agradecía. Hablar con él le era más sencillo y aquella actitud tosca y poco amigable cada vez era más suave con ella.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar que el Uchiha también se veía influenciado por su calmada y suave personalidad.

- Muévete. - Gruñó el jalándola de nuevo camino a la azotea.

Bueno solo un poco.

.

* * *

.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos no pudo evitar avergonzarse, era obvio que todos la veían, tanto hombres como mujeres veían a la pareja más popular del instituto.

¿Cómo no serlo cuando tu novio es el grandioso Uchiha Sasuke?

Ya sentía como la asesinaban con la mirada, cada paso que daba tomada de la mano con el Uchiha era una tortura para ella.

Y para su mala suerte el camino se le hacía eterno.

- Levanta la cabeza. - Soltó el. Suspiró tratando de caminar al lado del moreno con la mirada en alto y sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- A la azotea. Les dije que nos esperaran allí. - Asintió levemente dando por terminada la conversación.

- Nos miran. - Susurró incomoda.

Luego al pasar cerca de un grupo de chicas escuchó cerca de su oído como le susurraban.

_"Zorra"_

Tembló aterrada.

Se colocó tiesa y sin poder evitarlo se encogió mientras era jalada por el moreno.

Odiaba cuando la trataban así, ignoraba las amenazas pero cuando tenía cerca a las fans de Sasuke siempre buscaba la forma de huir.

Esas chicas le daban miedo.

Eran aún peores que Sasuke.

El Uchiha paró y con ello ella también tuvo que cortar el paso.

- ¿Q-Que su-sucede? - Susurró extrañada por el cambio tan repentino del Uchiha.

- Ustedes. - Soltó el ignorándola olímpicamente. - No se atrevan a hablarle a mi novia de esa manera de nuevo. - Acusó el bastante molesto mientras dirigía fulminantes miradas hacia el grupo de las Fansgirls.

El grupo de chicas se mostraron sorprendidas por la amenaza, de inmediato la miraron a ella rabiosas.

Seguro creían que ella le había dicho algo.

Ahora si estaba asustada. Creía que la asesinarían.

- Zorra. - Susurró una de ellas.

Aquello no lo soportó el Uchiha. Ahora si estaba molesto.

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta.

El Uchiha soltó el agarre que tenía con ella y con ello también su almuerzo.

Rabioso se acercó hasta la chica quien se había atrevido a agredir a la Hyuuga.

- ¡¿A quién le has dicho zorra?! - Gritó.

La rubia se asustó inmediatamente y él la tomó del cuello con ambas manos.

En definitiva estaba molesto.

La chica forcejeaba aterrada al ver aquella faceta del Uchiha.

Hinata también estaba aterrada.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Suéltala por favor! - Trató de intervenir Hinata, el Uchiha trataba de ahogar a esa chica.

- ¡Te ha dicho zorra!, ¡No permito que nadie te hable de esa manera! - El grito se dejó oír por todo el lugar.

Las acompañantes de la rubia empezaron a gritar. Tal fue el escándalo que los estudiantes empezaron a acercarse presenciando aquella escena.

- ¡Suéltala!, ¡Por favor! - Pidió la Hyuuga al borde del llanto.

El Uchiha le ignoró.

La chica ya no forcejeaba como antes y ella estaba por sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Si el Uchiha no la soltaba tendría que obligarlo a soltarla.

_Sasuke-kun._

Ella no quería que Sasuke se comportara así.

Le daba terror, se veía igual al Uchiha Sasuke que a ella tanto miedo le daba.

El al ver el rostro de la Hyuuga soltó de inmediato a su víctima.

- Vamos. - Dijo el tras soltar a la chica.

Esta cayó al suelo tosiendo, a su lado sus supuestas amigas trataban de socorrerla.

Todos los veían.

- ¿Has visto eso?, la estaba estrangulando por culpa de la Hyuuga.

- Es culpa de esa idiota.

Susurros y más susurros se dejaban oír pero ella no les daba atención, solo quería llevarse a Sasuke de ese lugar.

Tomó los almuerzos y luego la mano de él tratando de alejarlo lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Él se dejó guiar.

- Las mataré. - Le escuchó susurrar.

- N-No lo digas. P-Por favor no digas eso Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella haciendo el gran esfuerzo por no estallar en llanto.

Ambos pararon en las escaleras, para su suerte no había nadie a los alrededores.

- ¿Acaso eres tonta?, ¿No ves cómo te tratan?, ¿Quieres que te humillen? - Soltó el indignado, molesto, rabioso.

Esa tonta se dejaba pisotear. El solo quería defenderla.

- No. - Susurró ella. - Pero no quiero verte así.

- ¿Verme así? - Preguntó extrañado.

Se sorprendió al verla llorar, la chica lloraba en silencio.

- N-No q-quiero ver-verte así. - Soltó ella entre lágrimas cosa que lo preocupó. - M-Me da miedo ver-verte tan molesto.

¿Miedo?

¿Ella tenía miedo de él?

¿Qué había hecho?

- Hinata...

- N-No lo hagas d-de nuevo. - Susurró ella abrazándolo por inercia.

Se quedó tieso ante el repentino abrazo.

No la alejó pero tampoco correspondió el abrazo.

Ella lloraba hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que había entre su cuello y hombro derecho.

- Lamento asustarte. - Susurró.

¿Qué le había sucedido?

El no solía perder el control ante nada. Pero... cuando aquella rubia le dijo zorra no pudo evitar molestarse.

¡Ella era la zorra!

Él le había prometido a Hinata que nadie podría tocarla pero solo había hecho lo contrario. Ahora la Hyuuga vivía en un infierno solo por su culpa.

Suspiró.

Cada vez encontraba una nueva razón que le decía que aquella relación fingida fue una terrible idea.

- Sasuke-kun... N-No lo hagas de nuevo. - Susurró ella aún con su rostro hundido entre el hombro derecho y cuello del Uchiha.

- No lo haré. Lo prometo. - Susurró él.

Esperaba cumplir su promesa.

Y no perder el control de nuevo.

Aunque aún no se explicaba, ¿Que le había sucedido?

.

* * *

.

- ¿No creen que Hinata-chan y el Teme se están tardando? - Preguntó el rubio a sus acompañantes.

- Déjalos seguramente se entretuvieron en el pasillo. - Soltó la rubia, con una sonrisa bastante pervertida.

Ino y su mente perversa.

- ¿Pero con que se habrían entretenido-ttebayo? - Los presentes se dieron un golpe mental ante la estupidez de Naruto.

¿Enserio?

¿Tan idiota era?

¿No había captado el mensaje de la pervertida Ino?

- Enserio Naruto... el día que tengas novia la pobre tendrá que enseñarte hasta de dónde vienes los bebes. - Por la burla, los presentes no evitaron empezar a reír.

- ¡Kiba! - Gritó molesto el rubio.

¡Ese idiota!

¿Por qué siempre se burlaban de el?

- Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo. - Soltó el Uchiha molesto apareciendo por la puerta de la azotea tomado de la mano con la Hyuuga.

- ¡Hinata! - Soltó sonriente el Inuzuka acercándose hasta ella.

- Kiba-kun. - Susurró ella recibiendo el abrazo que le daba su amigo.

- Me has abandonado, tonta. - Le susurró él.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Kiba no estaba molesto por su cambio con él. Enserio Kiba era el mejor amigo que pudiera haber deseado.

- Hinata. - Susurró el Aburame acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

- Shino-kun. - Susurró ella.

Estaba feliz.

- ¡Quítense! - Gritó Ino. - ¡Hinata-chan! - Gritó saltando hasta la morena y aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

Algunos suspiraron.

Enserio Ino no cambiaba.

- I-Ino-san. - Susurró avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo estás Hinata? - Saludó Karin.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

- Tardaron demasiado. - Se quejó la Haruno.

Ella también se le acercó ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

- Seguro se estaban divirtiendo. - Soltó la rubia.

¿Divirtiendo?

- ¿Di-Divirtiendo? - Preguntó extrañada.

Todos la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

- Sí que eres inocente. - Soltó divertida la pelirroja.

- Déjenla. - Gruñó el Uchiha tomándola de nuevo de la mano y sentándola a su lado. - ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó molesto al ver intrusos.

- Queremos conocer a tu novia. - Dijo un chico de cabello claro. - ¡Hola!, soy Suigetsu, llámame Sui-kun. - Se sonrojó.

¿Sui-kun?

- No le pongas atención a ese idiota Hinata. - Gruñó la pelirroja. - Él es... mi mascota. - Soltó sonriente.

- Eso no es cierto, soy tu novio. Aunque... te gusta que te ladre, ¿No mi zanahoria pervertida? - El sonrojó acudió al rostro de más de uno.

¡Ese par!, ¡Pervertidos!

- Soy Juugo. - Se presentó otro chico dándole una flor.

- Mu-Mucho gusto, Juugo-san. - Susurró avergonzada aceptando el regalo.

El chico se veía amable a simple vista.

- ¡Hinata-chan!, ¡Conoce a este par de idiotas! - Soltó sonriente la rubia mostrándole a dos chicos.

- Soy Chouji.

Se presentó un castaño de lo más tierno.

Asintió levemente mientras le sonreía.

- Shi. - Un bostezo acortó la oración. - Shikamaru...

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Se sentía tan bien teniendo tantas personas a su alrededor.

- ¡Yo soy Naruto! - Soltó el rubio sonriente.

- Ya te conocemos, idiota. - Bufó la Haruno.

Todos rieron. Risas que la contagiaron.

Estaba tan feliz.

- Cállense o los lanzaré hacia el gimnasio. - Gruñó el Uchiha.

De nuevo se rieron por el Uchiha y su personalidad.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella.

Algo le decía que él había sido quien había dado la idea de comer con tantos amigos.

- No sé de qué hablas. - Dijo el probando otro bocado de su almuerzo.

Estaba satisfecho.

Hace mucho no se sentía tan bien.

Comía algo delicioso.

Estaba rodeado de esos idiotas que apreciaba.

Y sus oídos solo se llenaban con las risas de la Hyuuga quien se encontraba a su lado.

Fue una buena idea.

- ¿Y ya se besaron? - Preguntó sonriente la rubia.

- ¿Q-Que? - Soltó la Hyuuga más que avergonzada.

- Naruto nos contó que eran pareja en secreto, solo quiero saber si ya se besaron.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse tanto como los tomates en el almuerzo del Uchiha.

¿Besarse?

¿Sasuke y ella?

- No seas entrometida Ino. - Gruñó el Uchiha anunciando que no habría respuesta para aquella pregunta.

Respiró profundo.

Agradecía que Sasuke la salvara pero aquello era cierto.

Algún día tendrían que decir la verdad, ella nunca había besado a alguien.

¿Algún día Sasuke la besaría?

Empezó a hiperventilar de tan solo pensar aquello.

¡Qué vergonzoso!

Su sonrojó no podía aumentar más, vio de reojo al Uchiha quien la observaba divertido.

- ¿Andas pensando en un beso? - Preguntó este.

Dio un brinco asustada. ¿Porque siempre ser burlaban de ella?

Se suponía que hoy era un gran día.

.

* * *

.

**Ding, Dong. Ding, Dong.**

El sonido de las campanas sonó de nuevo anunciando la hora de la salida.

Respiró profundo. Aquel día se había divertido bastante en compañía del Uchiha y sus amigos por lo que estaba feliz, pero, al recordar la cita que tenían con sus hermanos todo daba un vuelco.

¿Cómo debía comportarse frente a Itachi Uchiha?

Ella no lo conocía. Rara vez lo veía cuando iba a darle clases a su hermana.

Ella había decidido no asistir a las clases, por lo menos ahora.

Estaba nerviosa.

Asustada.

Aterrada.

¿Y si la odiaba?, era obvio que aquel Uchiha tenía algo planeado pero, ¿Que era?

¿Algún plan para separarla de Sasuke?, no, aquello era demasiado infantil.

- Espero todo salga bien. - Susurró guardando lo que quedaba sobre su escritorio.

- Itachi no debe tardar en llegar. - Dijo Sasuke a su lado.

Él también estaba un poco preocupado por aquella cita.

¿Quién era Hanabi?

¿Y si lo odiaba?

¿Y si la odiaba?

¿Cómo lidiaría con una enana de once años?

Suspiró.

Y eso que solo era la hermana, esperaba no llegar a conocer a su supuesto suegro.

¡NUNCA!

- ¿N-Nos vamos? - Preguntó ella. Asintió como respuesta.

Sintiéndolo una costumbre la tomó de la mano saliendo ambos al pasillo, de nuevo los miraban, miradas molestas, miradas de reproche.

Sentía su sangre hervir.

Todo por unas idiotas, un día perdería la paciencia.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó molesto.

- Lamento no poder cuidarme sola. - Susurró cabizbaja.

- Es mi deber protegerte, eres mi novia ¿No? - El sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la Hyuuga.

El Uchiha también se tomaba muy a pecho aquello de ser novios.

Sonrió.

Estaba agradecida con que él fuera así de bueno con ella.

- Gracias. - Susurró afianzando el agarre de sus manos, caminando a su lado con la mirada en alto y una sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

Si Sasuke veía como deber protegerla era su deber ser una buena novia para él, ¿No?

- No agradezcas. - Gruñó él.

Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta lo idiota que se escuchaba diciendo aquellas cosas.

Se estaba volviendo cursi.

* * *

_**¡Bueno!, ¿Les gustó?**_

_**Espero que sí xD como ven los capítulos son más largos, y el drama intenso xD**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar -w-**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama Xd**_


	6. Mi primer beso

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Mi primer beso.**

Después de colocarse sus zapatos para estar fuera del Instituto caminaron hacia la entrada donde supuestamente Itachi los abordaría.

Mientras se dirigían a paso calmado hacia la entrada una chica chocó con ella.

- ¡Lo siento! - Soltó esta preocupada pero su preocupación cambió a una mueca de terror al ver al Uchiha.

- Lárgate. - Gruñó el Uchiha siendo obedecido de inmediato.

La chica se alejó de ambos cosa que le inquietó.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Susurró ella preocupada. Aquella chica había chocado con ella por accidente fue grosero el no disculparse. - N-No hagas eso. - Susurró cohibida.

- Hmp. - Bufó este tomándola de nuevo de la mano izquierda llevándose por delante a quien se cruzara por su camino.

Suspiró.

- Cal-Cálmate Sasuke-kun. - Susurró al ver como el chico miraba hacia todas partes con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy calmado. - Soltó el siguiendo con aquella inspección hacia sus alrededores.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella. ¿Acaso creía que era tonta?

El suspiró.

- Aún estoy alterado por lo de hoy. - Soltó el sintiendo su sangre hervir al recordar a esas idiotas.

- N-No te preocupes eso... ya pasó. - Dijo ella tratando de calmarlo. Sonrió levemente, una sonrisa dulce y suave como ella.

Al verla sonreír se calmó.

Solo un poco.

- De acuerdo. - Gruñó.

Se sentía como un niño cuando estaba frente a la tonta Hyuuga.

- Gracias. - Susurró ella acercándose hasta a él.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó extrañado.

Ella solo sonrió mientras arreglaba su uniforme, apretaba su corbata y peinaba un poco sus azabaches cabellos.

- ¿Cómo peinas tu cabello? - Preguntó extrañada. El cabello del chico era rebelde y no sabía cómo peinarlo.

- No lo peino. - Soltó el dirigiendo una de sus manos para peinar los largos cabellos de ella. - ¿Cómo haces para que sea tan lacio? - Ella sonrió.

- Es lacio. - Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas arder al recordar lo que estaban haciendo y donde lo estaban haciendo. - Nos miran. - Susurró más que avergonzada.

- Hmp. - Bufó alejándose de la Hyuuga para darle su espacio. - Ese idiota cuanto más nos hará esperar. - Gruñó bajo.

- Lamento la demora. - Dijo una tercera voz.

Era el fin. Ahora se encontraba paralizada y sin saber qué hacer.

- Tardaste. - Gruñó Sasuke.

- Buenas tardes. - Saludó Itachi al ver como la chica parecía ida.

- B-Buenas tardes, s-soy Hyuuga Hinata, mu-mucho gusto. - Susurró avergonzada sintiéndose más que estudiada por los ojos del mayor.

El Uchiha mayor poseía una mirada más tenebrosa que Sasuke.

- Soy Itachi, Hinata-san. - La morena asintió. - Bien, es hora de irnos.

- Espera. - Dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó extrañado.

- Primero debemos hacer una parada. - El mayor de los Uchiha asintió.

- ¿En qué lugar? - Preguntó interesado.

- Pri-Primaria Su-Suna. - Susurró la Hyuuga.

- ¿Y porque debemos parar allí? - El Uchiha menor sonrió.

- Hoy conoceré a mi cuñada.

Soltó socarrón ganándose un divertido sonrojo por parte de la Hyuuga.

Aquella cita no estaba del todo mal.

Por lo menos haría que Hinata se tornara roja varias veces por diversión.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hyuuga Hanabi estaba inquieta, intrigada, ansiosa, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que moriría si no llegaban pronto su amada hermana y su "cuñadito" aunque por lo que le dijo Hinata era obvio que novios no eran pero... si el Uchiha no sabía que ella sabía sobre la relación falsa que llevaban era mucho más divertido.

¿A qué punto se rebajaría el Uchiha con tal de parecer la pareja perfecta de su hermana?

De algo estaba segura y es que Hyuuga Hanabi haría de su cita con su amada hermana y su adorado "cuñadito" un martirio.

Sonrió. Amaba ser la piedra en el zapato de todos, además le era divertida la situación.

Era obvio que su hermana también debía fingir querer al Uchiha pero no sabía que era capaz de hacer.

¡Dios!, ¡Era una genio!, su hermana le había dado su nuevo reality show, en vivo y solo para ella.

En momentos como este adoraba que el virus Uchiha atacara a las hermanas Hyuuga.

- Si tan solo Itachi-sensei estuviera a mi alcance. - Y su sonrisa se esfumó. Aquel hombre era lo único que habitaba en su siniestra mente, pero la edad era un impedimento bastante grande.

Itachi le llevaba diez años de edad, ante el mundo eso sería pervertido pero para ella era fantástico. Cuando ella tuviera 16 el 26, cuando ella tuviera 30 el 40, la verdad no le parecía nada del otro mundo de todas formas pervertidos hombre de 60 años se casaban con jovencitas de 20.

¿Porque ser la excepción?

- Solo espera Itachi-sensei seré la mujer perfecta para ti, hermosa, inteligente, y solo tuya. - Sonrió satisfecha con la última frase y es que Hyuuga Hanabi no era tan inocente como Hinata, ella si sabía de dónde vienes los bebes.

Y ella quería muchos bebes de Uchiha Itachi.

En su espera un auto parco frente a ella, se le hizo bastante conocido por lo que se acercó encontrando al hombre de sus sueños como conductor.

- ¿Itachi-sensei? - El moreno sonrió.

- Me alegra verte, Hanabi. - Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la castaña.

¿Porque carajos tenía que ser tan lindo?

Con una sonrisa y ya se sentía como su hermana.

- Ha-Hanabi-chan, su-sube. - Se extrañó al ver a su hermana en la parte trasera y junto al otro moreno.

Sonrió.

Su hermana tenía buen gusto, aquel chico era bastante apuesto pero prefería a Itachi-sensei con su aire de madures y misterio.

- Tardaste Nee-san. - Se quejó dándole media vuelta al auto donde se posicionó frente a la puerta del copiloto. - ¿Puedo? - El Uchiha mayor sonrió abriéndole la puerta al instante.

- Por supuesto, mi lady. - La castaña de nuevo se sonrojó subiendo y cerrando en el proceso.

- Me pueden decir, ¿Porque Itachi-sensei es el chofer? - El Uchiha menor no evito sonreír ante aquello.

Empezaba a querer a su cuñada.

- Sasuke es mi hermano. - Respondió Itachi fresco y hasta un poco divertido.

- Vaya, el mundo es pequeño. - El mayor asintió con media sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? - Le preguntó directamente. La pequeña sonrió.

- Un bar estaría bien.

- ¡Ha-Hanabi-chan! - Reprendió molesta. Trató de mantenerse al margen de la situación viendo como ese par se llevaban tan bien que sintió envidia de su hermana.

Sasuke solo reparaba en cada uno y se preguntó si su hermano mayor era un pedófilo.

- Esta bien, está bien. ¿Porque no nos llevas al café cosplay que prometiste mostrarme? - El moreno asintió.

- Es una buena idea. - Dicho esto encendió el auto de nuevo.

Piloto y copiloto abrocharon cinturones, se relajaron en sus asientos y con miradas llenas de diversión el auto arrancó.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata estaba abochornada, molesta, indignada, aterrorizada, no sabía cuántas emociones sentía en aquel momento solo sabía qué.

Después de llegar al café que resultó ser en donde tuvo su primera cita con Sasuke estaba sufriendo otra tortuosa hora.

Hanabi e Itachi querían avergonzarlos.

Sasuke no le ayudaba en nada.

Itachi le gritaba con solo mirarla que se alejara por lo menos dos metros de su hermano.

Hanabi la veía con una especie de diversión cada vez que hacían preguntas bochornosas.

¿Tanto la odiaban?

¿Porque todo le sucedía a ella?

¿Acaso no podía tener una cita normal donde su hermana no quisiera divertirse a cuesta de ella y su cuñado no tratara de botarla a patadas?

Suspiró. Aquello se tornaba tan complicado.

Sasuke por su parte aprovechó el momento en el que su hermano y su cuñadita fueron a hacer los pedidos.

- Concéntrate. - La Hyuuga le miró. - Estas muy nerviosa, Itachi solo quiere intimidarte y tu hermana solo quiere jugar con nosotros.

- ¿P-Porque no me ayudas?, solo te quedas en silencio mientras ellos hacen l-lo que quieren conmigo. - Susurró molesta.

Si no recordaba mal aquel juego fue idea de él.

Él fue quien dijo a los cuatro vientos que eran pareja.

Y ahora le delegaba la responsabilidad. Perfecto.

- Entre ellos dos hay algo extraño, si no quieres hablar no hables y ya. - Gruñó fijando la mirada en los cuñados que se encontraban eligiendo sabores de helados.

- N-No quiero ser descortés. - Susurró.

- Hmp. - Bufó, que niñata tan extraña era su supuesta novia. - Esta bien, tu solo actúa normal. - Ella asintió regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun. - El bufó de nuevo indignado al verse manejado por las tontas sonrisas de la Hyuuga.

- No agradezcas. - Gruñó arrancando una melodiosa risa de ella. - ¿De qué te ríes? - Ella solo negó levemente tratando de calmarse.

- Pareces un niño, te ves lindo. – ¿Qué había dicho?

¡Pero qué tonta!, sentía las mejillas calientes, no era capaz de articular una sola palabra en otras palabras estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

¿Qué había hecho?

Aquello fue tan vergonzoso, ¡Dios!, ¡Qué vergüenza!

El Uchiha por su parte la vio divertido, luego de decirle aquello se tornó roja, empezó a tartamudear, jugaban con sus dedos y buscaba alguna salida.

En verdad que era extraña esa chica.

- Cálmate. - Soltó divertido. Si no se calmaba daría una sonora carcajada, verla avergonzada le gustaba aunque no lo admitiera.

- Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe... - Y el Uchiha no soportó riendo lo más bajo posible como para que solo ella le pudiera escuchar.

Su risa era... hermosa.

Entonces giró su mirada donde se encontró a una divertida Hanabi con aquella mirada de "Que hiciste picarona" y el Uchiha mayor asesinándola con la mirada.

Tragó grueso.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Susurró, el solo la miró sintiendo su humor mejor que nunca.

- ¿Qué sucede Hime? - El sonrojo en la Hyuuga fue inmediato haciéndole reír nuevamente.

¡Dios!, hace tanto que no se reía. En definitiva esa Hyuuga era como su show de comedia personal.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Y la risa se le fue al caño.

Itachi lo miraba receloso, su cuñada maliciosa, Hinata no quería mirarlo y él se sintió estúpido.

¿Qué mierda le había pasado?

Suspiró.

- Nada que te importe. - Soltó dando total indiferencia al tema.

- Sasuke. - Gruñó el mayor. Si no fuera porque lo amaba como a nadie le daría un golpe por irrespetuoso.

- ¿Si, Aniki? - El Uchiha le miró sorprendido.

Sasuke solo le decía Itachi pero nunca Aniki o Nissan.

Como le gustaría que le dijera Nissan seguramente ese día haría pastel y sería bueno con las personas toda la semana.

- T-Tu helado. - Le entregó el helado que había pedido para él.

Vainilla, no era dulce y no tenía tantos adornos.

- Hmp. - Recibió el helado satisfecho.

Itachi siempre caía, pocas veces le decía así pero con solo esa palabra bastaba para que su hermano callera a sus pies.

- Nee-san te escogí un helado de muchos sabores. - Soltó sonriente la menor entregándole el helado a su hermana.

- Gra-Gracias. - Susurró la Hyuuga mayor sintiéndose incapaz de levantar la mirada.

Después de tomar asiento se dispusieron a comer sus helados.

Hinata se sentía intimidaba y probaba poco su helado algo malo ya que este era gigante y está por derretirse.

- Hinata. - La aludida le miró. - Tu helado... se ve rico dame un poco. - La Hyuuga asintió tomando su propia cuchara le extendió un buen trozo de helado.

El silencio se presentó.

Sasuke no sabía si la chica estaba a punto de darle un beso indirecto solo por lo distraída que estaba o lo hacía intencionalmente.

Hanabi estaba emocionada ante la acción de su hermana.

E Itachi rogaba porque esa cuchara se le cayera a Hinata de las manos.

Nunca pasó porque Sasuke aprovechó el descuido y lo probó.

- Sabe... bien. - Susurró sonriente.

Ella también sonrió sacando más helado y dándole. El Uchiha menor igual que la vez anterior en la que tuvo una cita junto a Naruto y Sakura recibió el bocado que le daba la chica.

Sabía bien.

Eso de que le dieran helado no le era tan molesto.

Ni si quiera le sabía molesto con eso de que fuera dulce, en cambio en estos momentos le estaba gustando el dulce.

Hanabi por mera curiosidad trató de hacer lo mismo.

- Itachi-sensei, ¿Puedo probar? - El moreno le miró interrogante. - Helado... - El asintió dándole espacio para probar su helado. - Sabe rico. - Susurró sonriente.

¡Yay!, ¡Había probado el helado de su sensei!

- El tuyo también. - Sin esperar nada Hanabi tomó una cucharada de su propio helado y se lo extendió al sensei.

Itachi se sorprendió por la acción de la pequeña.

Hinata estaba roja al ver como su hermana hacía algo así con tanta naturalidad.

Y Sasuke... ese quería que Itachi probara el maldito helado y comprobar que su hermano era un pedófilo amante de una niña de once años que resultaba ser su cuñada.

Fantástico, ¿No?

Itachi solo sonrió recibiendo el helado de la pequeña.

Hanabi gritó interiormente como una fangirl.

Hinata casi se desmaya rogando porque su hermanita no se atreviera a terminar el acto probando de la misma cuchara tal como lo hacía ella sin saberlo.

Y Sasuke... no sabía si burlarse o avergonzarse por los gustos de su hermano. Itachi estaba enfermo.

Luego tornó su atención en Hinata quien probaba su helado una y otra vez viendo la escena de los otros dos.

Esta vez no supo si molestarse, reírse o sentir algo al ver como esta le daba más de un beso indirecto.

¿Aún estaba desconcentrada?

- Hinata. - La aludida le miró con cuchara en boca e interrogante. - Dame más. - Ella asintió sacando otra cucharada de su helado, con su cuchara y ofreciéndosela a él.

Sasuke no supo si sonreír o molestarse.

Optó por probar el helado y luego ver como ella sacaba más mientras miraba fijamente a la otra pareja y el la veía a ella.

En si todo era extraño.

Sasuke veía a Hinata.

Hinata a Hanabi.

Hanabi a Itachi.

E Itachi a Sasuke.

Entonces los hermanos mayores, Itachi y Hinata se preguntaron si lo que veían era cierto.

Sus amados hermanos se estaban enamorando.

Y eso era algo serio.

Sin pensarlo Hinata probó el helado de nuevo, miró como le quedaba poco desanimándose ya que en si el helado estaba delicioso.

Dio la última cucharada dejando satisfecha la cuchara sobre el recipiente.

Se recostó en la silla y vio a Sasuke quien no quitaba su mirada de encima.

- ¿Q-Que sucede? - Preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿La haces intencionalmente o solo eres tonta? - Preguntó este levemente sorprendido.

- ¿P-Porque? - Preguntó inquieta. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara?

- Hmp. Olvídalo, luego te darás cuenta. - Soltó burlón cosa que no le gustó. Para nada.

¿Porque decía aquello?

¿Había hecho algo mal?

- Entonces, ¿Hace cuánto son pareja? - Preguntó Itachi.

- Somos pareja oficial desde el lunes. - Hanabi miró suspicaz a su hermana.

Hinata se puso nerviosa, era cierto, Hanabi sabía parte de la verdad.

- Llevan poco, ¿Se quieren? - Aquella pregunta los descolocó.

¿Y ahora qué dirían?

Hinata suspiró.

Aquí venía otro discurso de amo a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... él es especial, se preocupa por mí, me cuida y me hace feliz. Sin Sasuke-kun yo... no sería nadie, solo la tonta Hyuuga, la nerd hija de papi que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Sasuke-kun me ha enseñado que no todo lo que crees es cierto, y aunque su carácter es difícil él siempre me muestra un lado que nadie conoce, adoro verlo sonreír. - El Uchiha menor sonrió.

Se sintió alagado de que dijera todo eso a sabiendas que el solo era un jodido bipolar que la trataba bien y luego se molestaba por cualquier estupidez.

Suspiró.

- ¿Porque siempre eres tan linda conmigo? - Preguntó. Tenía aquella sonrisa de "Soy Uchiha Sasuke, ámenme" cosa que la hizo sonrojarse.

- Es lo que siento. - Susurró roja como las cerezas que adornaban los helados en un principio.

- ¿Enserio?, entonces... ¿Quieres saber lo que siento? - Le miró sorprendida, ¿Que iba a decirle?

Su corazón se aceleró esperando impaciente alguna acción por parte de Uchiha Sasuke.

El solo sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa que la iluminó.

Luego se acercó hasta ella dándole un suave roce sobre los labios.

Uchiha Sasuke la había besado, su primer beso era de quien menos esperó recibirlo y por alguna razón no le fue tan horrible como pensó en un principio.

Sasuke poseía unos sedosos labios al tacto.

¿Sedosos labios?, ¡Dios!, ¡Estaban en un lugar público!

Apenas el Uchiha se separó el rojo intenso cubrió el rostro de la Hyuuga, empezó a hiperventilar y luego... se desmayó.

Sasuke solo pudo sonreír al atraparla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Te gustó? - Preguntó divertido sonriendo ante la inocencia que poseía la chica.

En definitiva esa cita no estuvo del todo mal, se había divertido y bastante.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando empezó a despertar estaba en el auto, por la ventana pudo ver como empezaba a anochecer cosa que le preocupó.

Giró la mirada notando como a su lado se encontraba su "novio" con una sonrisa divertida mientras la observaba de manera intensa.

Al recordar lo sucedido se sonrojó hasta el tope creyendo conveniente desmayarse de nuevo pero entonces notó un detalle interesante.

¿Porque solo estaban ellos dos en el auto?

- Tu hermana está con Itachi. - Asintió, por primera vez agradecía que el Uchiha le leyera la mente.

- ¿Q-Que sucedió? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Te besé y caíste desmayada. - En cierta forma le molestó aquello.

¿Tan fácil era para el dar besos por ahí?

¡Era su primer beso!

- Me imagino que era tu primer beso. - Desvió la mirada realmente indignada.

Odiaba que él le leyera la mente.

- Al parecer sí, no importa solo fue un beso. - Su mirada rabiosa se posó sobre el joven quien la veía divertido. - ¿Qué?, ¿Tan importante era?, ¿Acaso deseabas que te besara Naruto? - La ira que ardía en su mirada se apagó, dejando ver una gran tristeza en su lugar.

Sasuke se molestó.

- Lamento no ser tu príncipe rubio y de sonrisa brillante. - Gruñó claramente indignado.

¿No le gustó que la besara?

¿Acaso no sabía cuántas mujeres deseaban que las besara y muchas cosas más?

Era obvio que esa chiquilla no sabía lo que tenía a su lado.

- N-No he dicho que de-deseaba que fuera Naruto-kun. - Susurró ella posando su mirada en la ventana, lo menos que quería era cruzar miradas con él. - El primer beso es importante, para mí lo es. - Susurró llevando por impulso una de sus manos hasta rosar sus labios.

- Entonces no importa. - Soltó el.

Ella solo suspiró.

- S-Sin duda usted no entiende los sentimientos de una chica. - Susurró sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse, era tan estúpido soñar que su primer beso sería especial.

A Sasuke no le importaban sus sentimientos, él lo había dicho.

- No los entiendo, ¿Porque tanto drama por un roce? - Reprochó viendo como la Hyuuga se tornaba cada vez más cabizbaja.

- Porque... cuando amas a una persona no te interesa entregarte a ella, porque sabes que esa persona será quien quede guardado en tu corazón. Mi primer beso...

- Querías dárselo a Naruto, ¿No? - Preguntó el mirando hacia su ventana molesto.

- Tal vez lo deseé, en cierta forma ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que serías tú. Aunque ya no importa, a usted no le importan mis sentimientos. - Susurró, no tenía intenciones de hablar por lo que prefirió recostarse y dormir.

Tal vez así se calmaría.

- ¿Yo? - Preguntó sorprendido, el creía que la tonta Hyuuga solo soñaba con Naruto.

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de el?

- Hyuuga. - La llamó pero la chica ya estaba dormida.

Suspiró. Odiaba sentir extrañas emociones.

- Tonta. - Susurró mirando de nuevo hacia su ventana. - Eres una tonta, aquello... no es un beso, algún día te mostraré lo que es un beso. - Sonrió arrogante.

Al parecer habría más de esos, eran novios de todas formas, ¿No?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Un nuevo día se asomaba a su ventana, soleado, fresco, amaba estos días.

El otoño era una hermosa época, ver las hojas caer y sentir la brisa hacer bailar su cabello mientras veía un hermoso atardecer era algo perfecto para ella.

- Me gustaría... - Cortó lo que pensaba decir.

Mala idea fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Aquello que pensó era una mala idea.

¿Por qué pensar en el Uchiha en una situación así?

Se removió en su cama sintiendo esa semana eterna, quería quedarse a dormir todo el día y no ver al patán de su novio por un buen tiempo.

Una semana y ya sentía que lo quería lejos. Viernes para ser precisa.

¿Porque él siempre tenía que ser así?, ella trataba de hacer todo lo posible por no molestarlo pero el... siempre la fastidiaba, la molestaba y ahora solo se burlaba de ella.

Deseaba que esto acabara lo más pronto posible.

Se estaba cansando demasiado pronto.

Se levantó sintiendo tonto no ir a clases, de todas formas lo tendría que ver.

Estaban en el mismo Instituto.

En la misma clase.

Se sentaban juntos, almorzaban juntos, y el la acompañaba a casa.

Aquello era... como una pareja de verdad.

Se sorprendió. ¿Los que fingían tener relaciones hacían eso?, Sasuke era cruel y molesto pero la protegía eso le quedó claro el día anterior que la defendió.

- No puede ser. - Susurró.

¿Acaso lo que hacían estaba bien?, ¿No era ir demasiado lejos?, conocieron a sus hermanos y el... la besó.

Se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar aquello.

¡Sasuke la había besado!, ¡A ella!

¿Que tenía en la cabeza?, era obvio que no era linda, ni interesante, por eso la odiaban las chicas del Instituto.

- Aunque... - Susurró. ¡Claro!, no podía estar enojada con él, de todas formas él siempre estaba para ella y aquello se lo agradecía.

Si Sasuke fuera otro la habría abandonado sin si quiera importarle que esas rabiosas fans la golpearan pero no, el la defendió, el la integró a su grupo de amigos, él le presentó a su hermano.

El... solo era amable con ella.

Suspiró.

- Que tonta soy. - Susurró. Tenía que disculparse, era obvio que Sasuke se enojara con ella, siempre tan egoísta e infantil, ¿Como la soportaba? - Soy una mala persona. - Susurró mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a la puerta del que era su baño privado.

Allí se despojó de su sencilla bata blanca, se recogió el cabello y luego desnuda entró a la ducha dándose un rápido baño para relajarse.

- Le pediré una disculpa. - Susurró mientras se cubría de jabón el cuerpo.

Hoy trataría de cambiar un poco, era difícil llevarse bien con Sasuke pero...

Ahora entendía que el Uchiha no hablaba con palabras si no con sus acciones.

Y para ella aquello también era difícil por lo que sería la mejor novia del mundo.

Soltó una melodiosa risa. - A veces parezco una chica enamorada. - Susurró divertida.

¿Ella y Sasuke?

Eso no era posible.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Un nuevo día alumbró a su ventana. Ese día las cortinas estaban misteriosamente abiertas por lo que la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Gruñó. Estaba seguro de que su Nana había entrado a su cuarto.

Se removió incómodo, odiaba tanta luz, era molesto.

Prefería las noches oscuras, frescas, donde la luna era la única estrella del firmamento. Poder respirar el aire mientras este le envolvía en frías ráfagas.

Amaba esas noches, en invierno se daban muy bien.

Sacudió la cabeza ante lo estúpido que podía sonar aquello, ¿Desde cuándo era tan... romántico?

Esperaba nunca decir algo vergonzoso aunque con la Hyuuga cerca no lo creía tan posible.

Odiaba que esa niñata lo hiciera comportarse extraño, de todas las mujeres la que le tenía miedo, la que lo rechazaba, la que "amaba" a su mejor amigo es la que tiene que fingir ser su novia.

Grandioso.

Empezaba a cuestionar sus gustos, no es que la Hyuuga le gustara, para nada es solo que en ciertas situaciones le parece... tierna.

Sí, es como un gato, los gatos son lindos aunque nunca lo diga y ella le parecía un gato.

Sonrió.

Era como la mascota de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y luego recodó lo sucedido anoche. Grandioso, ahora ella estaba enojada por una estupidez. ¿Que tenía de importante aquello?

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

- Adelante. - Soltó mientras tomaba asiento.

- Sasuke-sama. - Por la puerta se asomó Hana, su Nana.

- ¿Que sucede Nana? - La castaña negó levemente mientras le sonreía.

- El desayuno está listo, debe prepararse para ir a clases. - El asintió levemente.

Dando por terminada la conversación la castaña decidió que era hora de dejar al pequeño Sasuke solo.

- Nana. - La mujer le miró interrogante. - Para las chicas... ¿Qué significa el primer beso? - La castaña sonrió ante la pregunta. - No es que me interese es solo que...

- El primer beso. - Interrumpió la fallida excusa mientras caminaba hasta sentarse junto a él joven. - Es importante.

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó intrigado. La verdad no entendía aquello.

- Las chicas esperan besar a la persona que ama. - Auchs, golpe fuerte. La Hyuuga no lo quería ni un poco. - Un beso es como una promesa, es por ello que no se besa a cualquiera.

- ¿Una promesa? - La castaña asintió.

- Si, lo vi en un Anime. - Sasuke suspiró, su Nana tan Otaku como siempre. - Cuando besas a alguien en realidad no importa el beso lo que importa es lo que sientes, besar por amor a alguien es... maravilloso pero cuando besas sin sentir nada tu beso no es especial.

Se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la castaña.

¿Beso por amor?

Era obvio que la Hyuuga no lo quería y el tampoco a ella entonces, ¿No debió besarla?

- ¿A quién besó Sasuke-sama? - El joven la miró indeciso.

- A mi novia. - La castaña sonrió.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso!, espero poder conocerla algún día. - Soltó la mujer más que alegre, desde que empezó a trabajar para la familia Uchiha soñó con ver crecer a esos hermosos niños que hoy en día eran todos unos hombres con las mujeres perfectas.

- Nana... ella... aún ama a alguien más. - La castaña le miró.

- Pero ahora está con usted. - Respondió la mujer acariciando suavemente los cabellos azabaches del joven.

- Pero... no creo que sienta algo tan fuerte como lo que siente por él, ayer... la besé y se enojó.

- ¿Se enojó?, ¿Porque?

- Al parecer era su primer beso y yo no le di importancia. - La mujer suspiró.

¿Porque siempre eran tan cabezotas los Uchiha?

- Sasuke-sama... Creo que debe disculparse. - El joven le miró receloso, ¿Disculparse?, ¿El?, ¡Nunca!

- No. - Bufó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves?, tal vez ella no estaba preparada para besarte, si su primer beso se lo dio alguien que no se interesa por ella ¿Cómo crees que se siente? - Gruñó de nuevo.

¿Porque su Nana debía saber tanto?

- No. - Gruñó de nuevo.

- Si no lo haces lo haré yo. - La fulminó con la mirada, efecto que no valía en ella.

¡Joder!, ¿Porque las Uchiha eran tan fuertes ante la mirada?

- De acuerdo. - Bufó molesto haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

- Ella es importante, ¿No?, quiero conocer a la primer novia de Sasuke-sama.

Se sonrojó, uno pequeño, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba.

¿Porque decía aquello?

- Dilo más fuerte, esta vez que lo escuchen los vecinos. - La mujer sonrió partiendo de la habitación.

Hinata en si era su primer novia. Irónico, ¿No?

Él no le daba importancia a eso pero tal vez para la Hyuuga era importante.

Suspiró.

- Me estoy convirtiendo en un idiota. - Gruñó.

Y ahora tenía que disculparse, grandioso.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Como todas las mañanas partió junto a su hermano separándose en el camino, aún recordaba las miradas de Hanabi al desayuno cosa que evitó notar luego cuando se dirigía calle abajo se asombró al no ver a Naruto gritar como un niño.

Solo estaba Sasuke.

No sabía si acercarse o seguir.

Debía disculparse por lo que debía acercarse. Suspiró.

- B-Buenos días. - Saludó.

_Que no esté enojado, que no lo esté._

- Hmp.

_Está enojado._

- Buenos días. - Saludó el con desinterés. Aquella conversación con su Nana lo tenía de nuevo incómodo con la situación.

¿Y ahora como mierda se disculpaba?

- ¿Y Naruto-kun? - Preguntó ella extrañada.

Normalmente veía a Naruto y Sasuke juntos.

Ella lo sabía por qué en las mañanas siempre los seguía solo para poder ver un poco al Uzumaki y contagiarse de su alegría matutina.

- No sé. ¿Porque no vas y lo buscas? - Frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

El intentando disculparse y ella solo pensando en el idiota del rubio.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró cohibida. ¿Ahora que había hecho? - Sa-Sasuke-kun... ayer.

- No importa. - Soltó el emprendiendo de nuevo su caminata hacia el que era su instituto.

- Pe-Pero... - Suspiró.

Al parecer debía esperar que el azabache se calmara para poder disculparse.

¿Porque los hombres eran tan complicados?

- ¿No vienes? - Preguntó el al no sentir sus pasos cerca.

- S-Sí. - Susurró alcanzando al azabache.

Era lógico después de todo si llegaban separados creerían que estaban peleados y sería la oportunidad perfecta para las fans de Sasuke.

- Vamos. - Dijo el tomándole como de costumbre la mano izquierda y guiando el camino.

Ella solo sonrió agradecida. Al parecer no estaba enojado.

- Gracias. - Susurró dejándose llevar por él.

- No agradezcas. - Gruñó. Al parecer eso se hacía una rutina. - ¿Porque agradeces?

- No estás enojado. - Susurró un tanto indecisa.

¿Y si estaba enojado?, ¿Que haría?

- ¿Enojado?, ¿No eres tu quien está enojada? - Ambos pararon el trayecto.

Tenían que hablar.

- N-No... Creí que estabas enojado. - Susurró evitando mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Porque mierda estaría enojado?, ¿No fui yo quien te besó? - El sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la Hyuuga.

¿Tenía que recordarlo?

¿Acaso no veía lo vergonzoso que era para ella?

- Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe. - Y ahí iba de nuevo, genial Hinata cuando debes hablar te trabas con decir una sola palabra.

¿Acaso no podía ser más patética?

- Respira y habla. - Demandó el. Los tartamudeos le molestaban demasiado en situaciones como esta.

- Y-Yo... s-siempre te doy problemas. Lo siento. - Susurró por fin.

- Pero yo te meto en problemas. - Replicó el.

¿Acaso no podía enojarse?, ¿Porque siempre era tan tonta?

¡Lo irritaba!

¿Y porque carajos le aliviaba que no estuviera enojada?

¡Joder!, ¡Joder!, ¡Joder!

Ahora no se entiende ni a sí mismo.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... ayer... fui grosera, no debí molestarme es solo que... me dolió. - Susurró cohibida.

- ¿Te dolió?, ¿Te mordí o qué? - ¿De que hablaba la Hyuuga?, ahora si estaba confundido.

El rojo cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Morder?, ¿También se mordían?, ¡Que vergonzoso!

- N-No... e-es que... - Respiró profundo, terminaría haciendo que él se enojara si no dejaba de tartamudear. - Es que... el que no te importara que era mi primer beso me dolió. - Susurró, roja, nerviosa, al borde del desmayo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

- Ah... sobre eso... no sabía que fuera tan importante, sé que no soy el dobe pero... L-Lo siento. - Susurró bajo.

Ni loco dejaría que lo escucharan.

¡Ella ni si quiera debería escucharlo!

- Pe-Pero... ¿Porque mencionas a Naruto-kun? - Preguntó incomoda.

Aún dolía pensar en Naruto y su amor no correspondido, trataba de evitar cualquier tipo de sentimiento por el rubio pero si el Uchiha solo le recordaba su amor por el rubio, ¿Cuándo dejaría de quererlo?

- Ayer dijiste que soñabas que él te diera tu primer beso y... - Suspiró. Odiaba sentirse tan cursi. - No importa.

- Solo quería que fuera especial. - Susurró viendo como el Uchiha evitaba mirarla de frente.

- Ni si quiera fue un beso. - Gruñó él.

- Para mí lo fue. - Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

¿Qué había dicho?

Entonces... ¿Si le importó aquel roce-beso?

- ¿Qué? - Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada. _Mátenme. _Fue lo único que pensó de aquel bochornoso comentario.

- Na-Nada. - Susurró.

- Has dicho que si fue un beso para ti.

- No.

- No lo niegues, lo escuché muy bien Hinata. - El rojo se intensificó.

- ¡L-Lo dije!, ¡L-Lamento ser tan tonta! - Soltó ella mientras empezaba de nuevo a correr lejos del Uchiha.

- Esta vez no te me escaparas. - Gruñó el empezando a correr tras ella.

¿Porque siempre huía?

¿Acaso él era tan malo?

¿Creía que se burlaría de ella?

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho pero ahora no creía correcto burlarse de ella. No cuando se es una chica inocente y soñadora.

- ¡Hinata! - La llamó pero la jodida Hyuuga corría rápido, bastante diría el.

¿Que comía?

Se veía una enclenque torpe a simple vista pero cuando se lo proponía podía hacer cosas grandiosas. Como correr.

- ¡Para de una vez! - Gritó siguiéndola de cerca.

Ella al verlo acercarse aceleró el paso.

No quería hablar con él, seguramente le reprendería que fuera tan tonta y luego se burlaría de ella.

- ¡Hinata! - Gritó esta vez logrando detenerla de manera brusca al tomarla de un brazo. - ¡Porque corres!, ¿Ah?, ¡Deja de huir! - Estaba molesto y agitado.

Tuvo que correr más de diez calles en cinco minutos.

- N-No. - Forcejeó ella. ¿Acaso no podía dejarla en paz? - ¡De-Déjame! - Gritó molesta.

- ¡No!, deja de moverte. - Ambos dejaron de forcejear.

Estaban cansados de todo.

- Estoy cansada... ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?

- ¿Te crees la única?, yo también estoy cansado. Te quejas, solo lloras, ¿Acaso no puedes crecer?

- ¡En-Entonces de-déjeme en paz! - Gritó dolida. ¿El solo creía que era una niña?

- ¿Quieres que te deje?, ¡Bien!, ¡Te dejo! - Soltó el molesto alejándose de inmediato. - Ya no te molestaré más Hyuuga. - Dicho esto se giró hasta darle la espalda.

Lo vio caminar, se quedó allí para verlo alejarse de ella.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?, ¿Porque sentía tanta ira?, ¿No era esto lo que deseó?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró sintiendo la lágrimas recorrer su rostro. - ¡Sasuke-kun! - Gritó haciendo que el aludido parara.

Este la miró llorar.

¿Porque siempre terminaban así?

Maldiciéndose a si mismo por no poder dejarla allí en medio de una calle solitaria y al borde del colapso se acercó.

- Hinata...

- L-Lo siento. - Soltó entre sollozos.

¿Porque siempre era tan molesta?

- No llores... cálmate. - Se sintió molesto al ser incapaz de confortarla, ¿Y ahora que decía?

- L-Lo siento. - Soltó ella abrazándose al Uchiha.

Él se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de moverse.

¿Y ahora que hacía?

- Hinata... hagamos una promesa.

- ¿Q-Que promesa? - Preguntó ella calmándose un poco.

- Estaremos juntos hasta que el uno se enamore del otro. - Susurró mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

- Pe-Pero... ¿Q-Que pasaría después? - El suspiró.

- No lo sé. Tal vez terminar con este juego que solo nos está afectando.

La escucho moquear como una niña pequeña. Sonrió.

Enserio parecía una gatito.

- Pe-Pero... ¿E-Eso no nos haría sufrir? - El asintió.

- Es por eso que no podemos enamorarnos. - La escuchó suspirar.

- D-De acuerdo.

Sonrió. Ahora venía su parte favorita.

- Bien... para cerrar nuestra promesa. - Se separó de ella.

Hinata le miró extrañada.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Lo vio acomodar unos mechones tras sus orejas, se sonrojó.

Lo vio acariciar su rostro e inmediatamente empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

La cercanía entre ambos era demasiada.

Él sonrió, una linda sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió.

Sintió como se acercaba para besar su mejilla.

Ahora estaba más sonrojada que antes.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró nerviosa.

- Shh. - Susurró el terminando con aquel martirio para ambos.

La besó.

Sobre sus labios bailaban los de él, estaba sorprendida, avergonzada, insegura.

El la besaba de manera tranquila, con suavidad cosa que agradeció.

Trató de reaccionar siguiendo los movimientos del Uchiha solo que más torpes y tímidos.

El no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho cuando ella le correspondió sabiéndole aquellos labios al dulce más delicioso que haya podido probar.

El la abrazó posando sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de ella.

Ella agarró la camisa de él sintiendo como perdía fuerzas ante tan maravilloso acto.

Se besaban sin importarles el lugar, sin importarles los demás era como una burbuja para ellos dos. Solo ellos.

Después el aire hizo falta obligándolos a separarse, de manera lenta se separaron tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

- Eso... es un beso. - Susurró el pegando su frente con la de ella.

Hinata solo sonrió sintiendo su sonrojó al tope.

Aquel era su primer beso, un grandioso beso.

¿Acaso se podía sentir tanto con un beso?, eso había sido...

- Increíble. - Susurró sacando una risa de él.

- Lo sé. - Soltó este arrogante como siempre.

Se separaron evitando decir más palabras.

Con aquel beso había quedado pactada una promesa.

No habría amor.

Solo fingirían.

Y el día que uno de los dos se enamorara sería el fin de aquella relación.

Estaban confiados ya que ella no podía olvidar a Naruto por Sasuke y él no podía amar a una chica tan molesta como ella.

Eso no pasaría... Nunca.

Sus corazones estaban sellados, no querían a nadie pero entonces, ¿Por qué aquel beso fue tan… Increíble?

Solo esperaban cumplir su promesa.

Otra promesa más pactada entre ambos.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Les gustó?, ¿Si?, eso espero -w-**

**Cada vez me inspiro más, ahora da un giro, ¿No a las emociones?, ¿Quien romperá la promesa primero?**

**Agradezco**** a:**

Cami-nyan, mi fiel lectora *-* ¡Gracias cami-chan!

Y a todas las lectoras que están pendientes de mi fic.

Muchas gracias, por ustedes es que actualizo y por ustedes es que cada vez me pruebo como escritora para satisfacerlos :3

Ahora mi meta son los capítulos más largos, ¿Les gusta la idea? xD

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**


	7. Amistad Perdida

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Amistad perdida.**

Al llegar juntos recibieron la atención matutina, caminaron por los pasillos tomados de las manos, ella aún no se podía creer lo que había sucedido, ¡La había besado!, estaba sonrojada cosa que demostraba lo muy avergonzada que se encontraba y el... solo estaba satisfecho.

Pasar tiempo con la Hyuuga era un dolor de cabeza pero también un pasatiempo divertido.

Aunque fuera una niñata tímida y multicolor le agradaba la forma en la que trataba de agradarlo.

Era complicado. Lo que sentía, todo en sí era complicado y la verdad no deseaba ahondarse en el tema. Él lo sabía, le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba tenerla a su lado pero aquello no era del todo satisfactorio. ¿Por qué?, por la promesa.

Sabía que ahora tenían una promesa. No amor, no sentimientos de por medio.

Se aliviaba de no querer a nadie pero... ¿Hasta cuándo la Hyuuga querría a Naruto?

Era obvio que el rubio no la quería, se lo dio a entender en su primera cita.

¿Porque seguía ensimismada con amar a Naruto?

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que le pertenecía a el?

Si, sonaba egoísta pero así era él.

La había proclamado como suya, era como su gatito solo que le daría besos de vez en cuando.

Solo para recordarle de quien era.

Sonrió divertido.

Le divertía aquella situación.

- ¡Basta Naruto! - Fuera del salón de clases se encontraban Naruto y Sakura.

Al parecer discutían.

Aquello le recordó un detalle importante.

Todo esto comenzó para unir a ese par.

- Hinata. - Habló. Ella solo apretó el agarre dándole a entender que le escuchaba. - Llévate a Naruto, necesito hablar con Sakura.

Ella le miró.

- ¿A solas? - Preguntó en un susurro.

Sonrió.

- ¿Celosa? - Preguntó burlón.

El sonrojo acudió al rostro de la Hyuuga.

- N-No. - Susurró avergonzada evitando la mirada de él.

- Ustedes. - Llamó al par de cabellos llamativos.

- Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san. - Los vio Sakura. Aún dolía verlos juntos.

- Buenos días, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. - El rubio se veía cabizbajo.

No saludó. Solo se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

- Naruto... - Susurró Sakura. Al parecer había sido muy dura con él.

- Iré por él. - Dijo Hinata alejándose de ambos, tratando de alcanzar al rubio.

- Ahora, ¿Que sucedió? - Suspiró.

¿Porque la dejaban con Sasuke?, la actitud de él era muy cruel, tanto como ella lo era con Naruto.

- Buenos días. - Susurró tratando de cambiar el tema.

No resultó.

- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?, ¿Que sucedió? - Repitió el moreno, su tono de voz detonaba molestia.

- Yo... lo siento. - Susurró cabizbaja, evitando la mirada de Sasuke.

El pasillo se encontraba solitario.

Al parecer ya habían comenzado las clases, solo estaban ellos dos y eso era malo.

Sakura no quería estar a solas con él.

Sasuke solo la hería y ella ya no quería sufrir.

- Habla. - Demandó el.

Su paciencia se agotaba.

Faltaba poco para gritarle a Sakura.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- ¡Naruto-kun! - Llamó Hinata al ver como el rubio emprendía una carrera por el pasillo.

Sin pensarlo lo siguió.

Correr tras él, llamarlo y saber que este no la escuchaba solo la preocupaba aún más.

¿Porque estaba así?

¿Qué había sucedido entre Sakura y Naruto para que el rubio reaccionara así?

- ¡Naruto-kun! - Llamó de nuevo.

Él no la escuchaba.

Solo aceleraba el paso obligándola a acelerar también.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

- ¡Déjame! - Gritó él.

Ambos llegaron al patio.

Después de allí seguía el gimnasio, estaban solos.

Naruto paró, ella también lo hizo. Estaba cansada de correr, el rubio era bastante rápido y ella por poco se queda atrás. Lo miró preocupada, Naruto no era así, el no buscaba huir, aquello solo significaba que lo que habló con la Haruno le afectó, se sintió molesta ante aquello. ¿Por qué siempre le hacía daño?, ¿Por qué ella era tan egoísta?

- ¿Porque?, ¿Que te sucede? - Preguntó jadeando ante la falta de aire.

- Vete, déjame solo Hinata-chan. - Dijo el, su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

Era como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

¿Cómo quería que lo dejara?

- No puedo. - Susurró acercándose hasta él.

El solo se quedó quieto.

Estático en su sitio.

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó el en un susurro viendo hacia la nada, conteniendo la ira que lo carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Porque, qué? - Preguntó ella acercándose hasta él.

Naruto no la miró.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida.

Se veía vacía.

- ¿Porque no p-pude amar a alguien que no fuera ella? - Preguntó de nuevo.

Lo vio apretar sus puños, conteniéndose.

Su mandíbula estaba presionaba.

Sus ojos se veían cristalinos.

- El co-corazón no elige a quien amar. - Susurró ella viéndolo con ternura.

- ¿Porque?, ¿Porque no elegir a alguien que no me hiciera tanto daño? - La miró.

Su mirada se veía melancólica.

Naruto sufría.

- P-Porque ella fue a quien decidiste amar. - Susurró de nuevo dirigiendo su pequeña mano derecha hasta el rostro de él.

- ¿Porque ella? - Preguntó de nuevo sintiendo aquel tacto delicado la caricia más dulce.

- Solo tú lo sabes. La amas. - Afirmó.

- Desearía no hacerlo. - Susurró evitando la mirada de su acompañante.

- ¿P-Porque? - Preguntó extrañada.

Le dolía verlo así.

En su pecho sintió cierto odio hacia la Haruno.

¿Porque no querer a alguien tan especial como Naruto?

Sus sonrisas.

Su personalidad.

Naruto era perfecto a sus ojos.

¿Porque Haruno Sakura no lo veía así?

Claro, porque para la peli rosada no existía nadie más perfecto que Sasuke.

Sasuke no era perfecto.

Sasuke era antipático, molesto, idiota pero... Sasuke era amable con ella.

- Porque Sakura-chan no me ve, no me quiere ver. - Se extrañó ante lo que dijo.

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó de nuevo.

- Porque para ella solo existe Sasuke. - Lo vio apretar los puños de nuevo.

- ¿Lo odias? - Preguntó. De solo pensar que Naruto odiara a Sasuke le dolía.

Sasuke quería a Naruto, lo quería bastante.

- Desearía hacerlo pero... no puedo. - Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Esa sonrisa... no le gustaba.

- No lo hagas. - Susurró. El solo la miró.

- ¿Qué cosa? - La vio acariciar su mejilla mientras lo veía melancólica.

- No sonrías así, Naruto-kun... tus sonrisas son hermosas. - Susurró terminando con las distancias, lo abrazó.

Era más bajita que él.

Aun así Naruto se sintió como un niño entre sus brazos.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró él, estaba al borde de perder el control.

- ¿Por qué? - Susurró ella acunándolo entre sus brazos.

- Si tan solo te amara... tal vez no sufriría tanto Hinata-chan. - Dijo él. Lo vio llorar.

Su corazón se estrujó al verlo así.

Quiso sentirse feliz por lo que dijo pero... no podía.

- Deberías luchar por ella. - Susurró acariciando los rubios cabellos de él. - Te ayudaré.

- No puedo... ¡No puedo! - Gritó, lagrimas brotaban de sus zafiros, se sentía impotente, quería gritar.

Era el fin.

Se sentía inútil al verlo así y no poder hacer nada.

- Si puedes. - Susurró.

También quería llorar.

Siempre tuvo la esperanza de sor notada por su rubio amado pero ahora...

Ahora sabía que en el corazón de Naruto no había espacio para ella.

- Estoy cansado... estoy cansado de amarla. - Susurró de nuevo.

- Entonces recuerda porqué la amas. - Replicó ella sintiendo una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

Era el fin.

Ahora estaba segura que Naruto no la amaría.

Era el fin de sus esperanzas.

Ya no esperaría.

Todo lo que hacía era para hacerlo feliz.

- Me duele... me duele mucho Hinata-chan...

- Lo sé. - Susurró sintiendo que ella también se quebraría.

Su corazón dolía.

- No puedo... no puedo amarla...

- Sabes que te es imposible olvidarla. - Replicó de nuevo.

Debía hacerlo entender.

Aunque no fuera con ella Naruto merecía ser feliz.

- Lo sé. - Lo escuchó susurrar.

Sonrió.

Siempre lo supo, él amaba a aquella chica de cabellos rosas pero ella nunca lo amó.

- Entonces has que te ame. - Susurró ella.

- No puedo... por años lo he intentado Hinata-chan... pero m-me estoy cansando.

- Lo sé. - Susurró ella.

Se sentía igual.

Amarlo por años y ahora... ella también estaba cansada.

Cansada de esperar.

Irónico, el chico que ama está llorando en sus brazos pero en vez de aprovechar esta situación para hacerse notar lo único que pudo hacer es alentarlo.

Alentarlo a buscar los brazos de otra.

- Lo siento... - Susurró el de nuevo sintiendo que su voz se agotaba ante cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- ¿Por qué? - Susurró ella.

- Porque... te he lastimado a ti. - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¿Acaso sabía la verdad?

¿Qué quería decir el rubio?

- Tú... me amas, ¿No Hinata-chan? - Preguntó él.

Su corazón se paralizó.

No, no, ¡No!

¡Él no podía saber la verdad!

- Yo... ¿P-Porque l-lo dices? - Preguntó temerosa.

- Lo sé... Sé que tú y el teme... no se aman. - Dejó de respirar.

¿Él lo sabía?

¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde?

¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó de inmediato.

- Los vi... vi como decías que me amabas y como él te decía que lo que sentías no era sincero... lo siento. - Susurró.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse.

No podía.

Naruto no podía saber aquello.

- L-Lo siento... Si-Siento mentirte Na-Naruto-kun. - Soltó ahora ella entre sollozos siendo reconfortada por él.

Ahora los papeles se invirtieron.

- ¿Porque lo haces? - Preguntó el.

- P-Por ti. - Susurró tratando de acallar aquellos molestos sollozos que la delataban.

- No lo hagas...

- ¿Q-Que? - Preguntó ella.

¿Qué quería decirle el rubio?

- Hinata-chan yo... ¿P-Porque no intentamos darnos una oportunidad?, digo... tú y yo...

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Era cierto lo que escuchaba?

¿Naruto... quería salir con ella?

¿Era un sueño?

Pero... ¿Y la promesa?

¿Y Sakura?

¿Y... Sasuke?

**.**

* * *

**.**

- ¿Que has dicho? - Soltó el sintiendo la ira dominarlo.

- Yo... rechacé a Naruto. - Susurró ella.

- ¿Estás loca?, ¿Acaso no vez... no vez lo enamorado que está de ti? - Si no fuera una mujer le habría golpeado.

¡Mierda!, ¡Joder!

¿Porque esa idiota se hacía la victima?

Solo llorando.

Viéndolo con esos ojos... detestaba que no disimulara el cariño que le tenía.

¿Acaso no veía que él no la quiere?

- N-No lo amo.

- ¿No lo amas?, ¿No amas a Naruto?, ¿Y a mí que mierda me importa?, ¡Deja de ser tan estúpida! - Gritó colérico.

Quería golpear algo.

Su respiración se tornó agitada símbolo de su estado de ánimo.

- Te amo. - Susurró cohibida.

- No lo digas. - Gruñó. El.

- T-Te amo. - Susurró sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro de nuevo.

- Te dije que no lo dijeras. - Gruñó.

Quería golpear algo.

- ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, ¿Acaso no lo ves?, estoy enamora... - Su frase fue acortada por el brusco movimiento de él.

Cubrió su boca con una mano.

La golpeó contra la pared.

Puso su otra mano en el cuello de ella.

- No digas estupideces, entiéndelo... si no fuera porque él te ama tú... no existirías. - Susurró.

Se estaba dejando dominar por la ira.

La veía de una manera que le provocaba una mueca de terror en la joven.

Era como un demonio.

- Si le haces daño... si lo haces sufrir de nuevo... Te mataré. - La soltó.

Ella solo calló de rodillas llorando a mares.

Esa imagen de Sasuke era lo peor que pudo haber visto.

Su corazón estaba roto.

Le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho, no tientes a tu suerte Sakura. - Escupió el caminando por el pasillo.

Ahora solo debía buscar a Naruto y Hinata.

Esperaba que Hinata no callera, él sabía que aún quería al rubio por lo que necesitaba que fuera fuerte.

El cumplió con hacer que Sakura lo odiara.

Ahora llegaba el turno de Hinata por que Naruto buscara a Sakura.

Caminó.

Caminó y caminó buscando entre pasillos el sitio al que pudieran ir ese par.

Tuvo una idea.

Naruto solo podría ir al gimnasio y para ello debería pasar por el patio.

Sonrió.

Siempre tan idiota, el rubio era como un libro abierto para él.

Al llegar al patio los pudo ver.

Estaban abrazados.

Ambos de perfil, lloraban pero... ¿Por qué?

- No lo hagas. - Dijo el rubio.

- ¿Q-Que? - Preguntó ella.

- Hinata-chan yo... ¿P-Porque no intentamos darnos una oportunidad?, digo... tú y yo... - Sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la impresión.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué había hecho Hinata?

¿Qué hacía Naruto?

- Yo... - La vio dudar.

Se enfureció.

¿Por qué dudaba?, ¿Acaso aún amaba a Naruto?

Era obvio, nadie puede olvidar a alguien en una semana.

- Hinata-chan. - Se separó el rubio.

Lo vio tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

Ella se sonrojó y el... se contuvo de salir y golpear a su mejor amigo.

- Na-Naruto-kun... ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó ella.

Sin saber por qué, quiso esperar.

Tenía la leve esperanza de que alguno de los dos recapacitara.

Naruto amaba a Sakura, él se lo dijo.

¿Por qué se sentía inseguro?

¡Joder!, odiaba sentirse así.

- N-No. - La vio susurrar, Naruto estaba por besarla y el no hacía nada por detenerlos. - Pa-Para...

- No quiero. - Dijo el rubio eliminando distancia.

Sus ojos azabaches se abrieron asombrados.

¿Que fue eso?

- No puedo. No puedo traicionar a Sasuke-kun... y tú no puedes traicionar tus sentimientos por Sakura-san. - Dijo la Hyuuga mientras cubría los labios del rubio.

Sin poder evitarlo Sasuke sonrió.

Vaya chica tan extraña.

Aquella era una oportunidad única y la desaprovechó.

- L-Lo siento... no puedo... yo... Te amo y por ello quiero que seas feliz. - Susurró ella separándose del rubio.

- ¿Es por Sasuke? - Preguntó Naruto. - ¿Acaso lo amas?, ¿Porque mientes Hinata-chan?, ¿Porque siempre pierdo ante él?

Se sintió culpable.

Aquel sentimiento lo invadía de nuevo.

¿Naruto lo odiaba?

¿Por qué?

El... solo quería ver a su amigo feliz.

- Eres perfecto tal como eres Naruto-kun. - Susurró la Hyuuga. - Sasuke-kun... es cruel, hace y dice cosas vergonzosas, se burla de mí, pero... él siempre me hace feliz. Sin palabras me hace sentir importante para el... así como tú lo eres para mí lo eres para él.

- Hinata... - Susurró sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho.

Aquella confesión... merecía un premio.

Ella se alejó del rubio caminando dentro de las instalaciones del instituto.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró está sorprendida al verlo allí, recostado en la pared que daba al patio.

- Tú... lo has hecho bien. - Dijo sonriéndole satisfecho.

Ella también sonrió, alegre.

- Gra-Gracias. - Susurró.

No sabía cuánto escuchó pero se sintió feliz de que el felicitara su acción.

- Vamos. - Dijo el ofreciéndole como de costumbre su mano derecha.

- S-Sí. - Susurró tomando su mano y caminando a su lado.

Puede que todo fuera una farsa.

Puede que Naruto los descubriera.

Puede que Sasuke no la amara al igual que Naruto pero... sentía que aquella decisión fue la correcta.

Naruto debía ser feliz junto a Sakura y ella... podría sentirse satisfecha cuando todo acabara.

- Ah. - Vio extrañada al moreno.

Ambos pararon en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Q-Que sucede? - Preguntó extrañada.

El solo la miró con una sonrisa... esa sonrisa...

¿Acaso el...?

- Eres una buena chica. - Susurró el tomándole de la cintura.

La cercanía estaba disminuida a unos centímetros... su corazón se aceleró y su rostro se sonrojó.

¿Él iba a...?

- Mereces un premio. - Le susurró de nuevo.

Sí.

Él lo hizo.

La estaba besando.

Allí. En el pasillo, en la secundaria, aquello era...

Vergonzoso.

Se sintió sumergida en aquel beso.

Sasuke la besaba de manera tierna.

Le agradaba como la besaba, se sentía especial.

El bailaba en sus labios, esa danza... no quería olvidarla.

Él se separó, dándole espacio para que tomara aire.

- Increíble. - Susurró de nuevo.

El solo sonrió.

- Lo sé. - Soltó divertido tomándole nuevamente de la mano y caminando hacia el salón de clases.

Respiró profundo.

Se desmayaría el cualquier momento de eso estaba segura.

- Gra-Gracias. - Susurró avergonzada.

- No agradezcas. - Gruñó él.

Enserio aquello se hacía rutina.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando sonó la campana de cambio de clases pudieron entrar.

Recibieron las miradas de sus compañeros, los hombres les veían con miradas divertidas y llenas de perversión, las chicas con cara de horror y odio sobre todo a Hinata cosa que le aterró.

¿Por qué la miraban así?

Sasuke no le dio importancia a aquello, solo la jaló hasta sentarla a su lado.

Se sintió incomoda, por las miradas, por Sasuke, por Naruto, por todo.

¿Cómo le diría al Uchiha que Naruto sabía la verdad?

¿Cómo lo tomaría?

¿Qué actitud tomaría Naruto con ellos?

¿Y si los delataba?

De tan solo pensar aquello se le helaba la sangre. Todos creían que eran una pareja, parecía una pareja de verdad y aun así Naruto los había descubierto.

¿Cuánto más podría durar aquella mentira?

Solo esperaba que Naruto no dijera nada sobre su relación falsa así como ella no diría que él lo sabe.

Rogaba por que el rubio guardara silencio, luego hablaría con él.

Aun se sentía una tonta por rechazar el beso de Naruto pero... no podía.

No quería que Naruto la buscara por despecho y además... no podía dejar a Sasuke.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

¿Porque se sentía tan indecisa?

Debía calmar aquella incertidumbre, no debía pensar en nada.

Solo recordar su promesa con Sasuke y la razón por la que la había hecho.

Vio a Sakura entrar al salón de clases, los miró, a Sasuke con tristeza y a ella... con rencor.

Luego a Naruto, a ella con culpa y a Sasuke con... odio.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué había sucedido entre Sasuke y Sakura?, sintió un poco de molestia ante aquello.

¿Y si ella también intentó besar a Sasuke?

¿Él le habría correspondido?

No, él no lo habría hecho, la besó ¿No?, Sasuke solo la besaría a ella.

Se sonrojó. ¿Acaso solo le permitía que la besara a ella?, ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan egoísta?

Sasuke no era suyo, bueno si, era su novio y como tal solo podía besarla a ella.

¡¿Y por qué solo pensaba en que debía besarla a ella?!

¡Qué vergonzoso!

- Hinata. - Llamó el azabache.

- ¿S-Si? - Preguntó incapaz de verle.

Aún mantenía una lucha mental.

- A la hora del almuerzo quiero saber que sucedió y porqué el intentó besarte. - Se tensó.

- Yo...

- Nada de peros, no dije nada pero no permitiré que se pase de listo. Y tú, ¿Acaso pensabas dejarte besar? - Le preguntó molesto.

- N-No... Es solo que... estaba confundido.

- ¿Y tú querías hacerlo entrar en razón?, que considerada. - Ironizó.

- Es-Estaba triste. - Susurró ella. ¿Y ahora que sucedía con Sasuke?

- Me conmoviste, Sakura también estaba triste. - Escupió.

- ¿L-La besaste? - Preguntó espantada.

- No lo sé, tal vez. - Soltó burlón.

- ¿L-Lo hiciste?, ¿M-Me besaste l-luego de besarla? - Preguntó ella en un susurro, cabizbaja.

- No importa. - Soltó el.

- S-Si importa. - Susurró ella.

- ¿Celosa? - Preguntó divertido.

Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, ¿Por qué decía todo eso?

La vio temblar en su asiento.

Se sintió mal ante aquello.

¿Porque siempre terminaban así?

- N-No. - Susurró ella. - M-Me importa poco lo que hagas. - La escuchó decir.

- Hinata. - Ella negó dando por terminada la conversación.

Suspiró.

Odiaba aquella presión en su pecho cada vez que la veía así.

- Lo siento. - Le susurró.

Ella no escuchó. Solo lo ignoró.

- Es solo que me molestó verlos, no hice nada con Sakura se puede decir que casi la estrangulo. - Ella lo ignoró.

Suspiró.

¿Porque siempre complicaba las cosas?, ¿Porque no le hablaba?

Era obvio que ella estaba bien y por ser tan idiota de nuevo la veía así.

¡Joder!, odiaba sentirse cursi.

- Lo siento. Siento obligarte a hacer todo esto, sé que estás cansada y quieres que me aleje de ti. Prometo que cuando todo termine seré yo quien aclare todo, lo prometo.

- N-No quiero promesas. - Susurró ella.

- ¿Qué?

- N-No quiero promesas... ¿Crees cumplir tus promesas Sasuke-kun?, ¿Crees...cumplirlas?, yo... siento que no puedo. - Susurró ella.

La vio llorar.

Todos los veían.

Se sintió molesto.

- ¿Que ven? - Preguntó fuerte.

De inmediato todos giraron entendiendo el mensaje.

- Cálmate Hinata. - Ella no escuchó. Recostada sobre su escritorio lloraba en silencio aumentando la presión en su pecho. - Hinata...

Suspiró. Mandaría todo a la mierda.

Se levantó arrodillándose a un lado de ella.

De nuevo lo miraban pero no importó.

- Hinata. - Ella negó. No quería que la viera. - Mírame. - Negó de nuevo. - Por favor...

Ella se separó un poco del asiento mirándolo cabizbaja.

- L-Lo siento... s-soy una llorona. - Susurró ella tratando de contenerse.

- No importa. - Susurró limpiando el rostro de ella.

¿Porque siempre la hacía llorar?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella.

- ¿Mm? - Soltó mientras limpiaba su rostro.

- C-Cuando todo acabe... ¿P-Podríamos ser amigos? - El asintió. - ¿Po-Podríamos seguir como siempre? - Preguntó nuevo.

Se extrañó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - La vio suspirar.

- Es que... quiero seguir preparando t-tu almuerzo, q-quiero caminar contigo a casa... q-quiero... q-quiero...

- No me iré de tu lado si es lo que temes. - Dijo el acariciando su rostro.

- ¿L-Lo prometes? - El asintió.

- Lo prometo. - Luego sonrió.

Oh, no.

- N-No... - Susurró avergonzada.

Aquella sonrisa...

- Sí. - Soltó el besándola.

- Aww. - Se escuchó. Todos les miraban.

Las chicas conmovidas por el tierno Sasuke.

Los chicos... conmovidos por el romance.

Si... era tan vergonzoso para Hinata que no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó.

- ¿Te gustó? - Preguntó divertido.

La tomó en brazos y camino entre asientos hasta salir del salón de clases.

La llevaría a la enfermería.

El virus Uchiha infectaba a la inocente Hyuuga.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ding Dong, Ding Dong.**

Ese sonido fue lo primero en escuchar, empezaba a despertar sintiéndose un poco mareada.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la enfermería, ¿La enfermería?

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso no estaba en clases con Sasuke?

Sí, estaba con el... y luego el...

¡Ah!, ¡Que vergonzoso!, ¿Cómo pudo besarla?, ¡Todos los miraron!

- Q-Que ver-vergonzoso. - Susurró haciéndose bolita en la camilla.

No podía ver a nadie de nuevo al rostro.

Moría de la vergüenza.

- ¿Ya despertaste? - Aquella voz...

Se acurrucó aún más cubriendo su rostro. El solo sonrió.

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Me comí tu lengua? - La vio cubrirse por completo.

Estaba avergonzada. Claro, olvidó que la chica era muy pudorosa.

Le gustaba aquello. Corromper a una niña buena era... divertido.

- Sal de ahí, es hora del almorzar. - Ella no se movió. - O... ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? - Soltó burlón.

La vio sentarse de golpe.

Roja y con el ceño fruncido.

- Us-Usted es mal-malvado. - Susurró molesta.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿No puedo besarte? - Ella esquivó la mirada. - Como sea... vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre.

- N-No quiero salir. - Susurró. ¿Y que todos los miraran?, ¡Ni loca!

- Vamos a la azotea. - Ella suspiró. - ¿O quieres quedarte aquí? - Ella asintió.

- N-No quiero verlos. - Susurró.

- ¿A quién?

- A Na-Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. - Suspiró. La verdad él tampoco quería.

- Tarde o temprano los verás. Ven, quiero comer este bentou. - Señaló uno de los bentou que traía en su mano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo hambre. - Respondió el tomándole de la mano.

Ella se bajó colocándose los zapatos del colegio.

- ¿Por qué eres así? – Preguntó en un susurro.

El no entendió. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó.

Ella le miró.

Aún tenía el ceño fruncido, ¿Estaba molesta?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Porque me besaste?

- Quería hacerlo. – Respondió simple. Era cierto, en el momento actuó por impulso y la besó, no era cosa del otro mundo ni nada parecido.

- ¿F-Frente a todos? - Sonrió.

- Quería aclararle a Naruto que tú estás conmigo. - Ella se sonrojó.

- N-No soy tuya. - Susurró avergonzada. ¿Por qué decía eso?, su relación no era cierta, no del todo.

- Lo eres. - Dijo él.

Era suya. Y no le importaba aceptarlo con tal de hacerle entender a todos que Hyuuga Hinata es suya. Sonrió divertido.

Le gustaba avergonzarla, tal como estaba ahora.

Estaba roja como un tomate, parecía una niña con el pelo alborotado, las mejillas infladas, el ceño fruncido y dándole a entender que no le hablaría.

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Te mordí? - Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- N-No me hable. - Sonrió divertido al ver su rabieta. ¿Qué se creía?

- Vaya... me das tanto miedo que te haré lo que me dices. - De nuevo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- N-No se burle de mí. - Infló las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

Sin poder evitarlo una risa escapó de sus labios.

Hinata le miró sorprendida. De nuevo lo veía reír.

- Vaya... contigo me es imposible no reír. - Soltó el tratando de contener la risa al verla, parecía una niña cuando ve algo grandioso. - ¿Que sucede?, ¿Te gusta verme? - De nuevo el sonrojo acudió al rostro de la Hyuuga.

- N-No. - Negó evitando mirar al Uchiha.

- Pareces una niña. - Soltó burlón.

- N-No se burle. - Susurró aún más sonrojada.

- Tonta. - Susurró el acariciando sus cabellos.

Empezó a peinarle los largos cabellos azabaches, se parecían a los de su madre solo que más claros.

- Q-Que hace. - Susurró avergonzada.

- Te arreglo. - Respondió el mientras colocaba un mechón tras su oreja. - Te ves bien.

Hinata sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias. - Susurró. Él también sonrió.

- De nada. - Susurró besando su mejilla.

La respiración le faltó. ¿Él no iba a...?

Lo vio sonreír.

Suspiró. Si lo iba a hacer.

La besó. Sintió un hormigueo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, el la arrinconó a la pared de la enfermería eliminando distancia alguna.

La besó, dulce, muy dulce, pero también un poco apasionado.

Y aunque sintió que le faltaba el aire no quiso necesitarlo.

Aquello era mejor que respirar.

- Hyuuga... - Susurró el Uchiha al separarse.

Él también se sintió extraño con el beso.

Demasiado.

- U-Uchiha... - Susurró ella. Él sonrió.

- Me perteneces. - Soltó socarrón haciéndola sonrojar hasta el tope.

La tomó de la mano y salieron de la enfermería.

Aún tenían tiempo para almorzar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo directo a la azotea escucharon varios ruidos, les dio un poco de curiosidad saber quién era por lo que apresuraron un poco el paso.

Al llegar se encontraron a todos sus amigos disfrutando de un ameno almuerzo.

Ino hacía escándalo, Karin y Suigetsu peleaban, Shikamaru dormía y Chouji comía. Aunque no estaban Shino y Kiba.

Lo que más les asombró fue ver a Naruto y Sakura juntos, al parecer hablaban y la conversación era un poco seria por sus caras.

Sin desearlo se preocuparon.

Sasuke no quería que Sakura le dijera a Naruto lo que pasó entre ellos y Hinata tampoco quería que Naruto hablara.

Se miraron.

¿Qué harían si se enteraban de lo que pasaba?

- ¡Hinata-chan! - Gritó Ino lanzándose sobre la Hyuuga en un asfixiante abrazo.

- I-Ino-san... - Susurró esta en medio del abrazo.

Sasuke las separó.

- Déjala respirar Yamanaka. - La rubia sonrió picarona.

- No te la quitaré, eres muy posesivo Sasuke-kun. - La morena se sonrojó ante el comentario.

¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

¿Era por el beso?

- Hmp. - Bufó este caminando hasta sentarse en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró siguiendo al moreno.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó mientras quitaba la tela que cubría su almuerzo.

- ¿Estas molesto? - El negó. - ¿En-Entonces? - El suspiró.

- Solo me molestan Naruto y Sakura. - Ella asintió entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

- Ellos... ¿Es-Estarán bien? - El no dijo nada.

No lo sabían.

Solo podían esperar.

Debían esperar que ese par diera el primer paso hacia su propia felicidad.

- ¿Te arrepientes? - Preguntó de la nada el moreno.

- ¿P-Perdón? - El la miró.

Su mirada era extraña.

Se sentía estudiada.

No le gustaba esa mirada.

- ¿Te arrepientes de no haberlo besado? - Preguntó el aclarando la pregunta.

Ella se tensó.

La verdad si quería besarlo pero...

- No. - Respondió segura.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó de nuevo asombrándose ante lo extraña que era esa chica.

- Él no me ama. No puedo ser un reemplazo. - Susurró dando el primer bocado a su almuerzo.

- Yo no te amo. - Aclaró el.

Ella solo sonrió. Lo sabía.

- Lo sé. - Susurró probando otro bocado.

- Entonces, ¿Porque me dejas besarte? - Ahora si no entendía bien lo que sucedía en la cabeza de la Hyuuga.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente?

Amaba a Naruto o bueno eso decía ella pero no lo besó.

Y el a quien no le profesa sentimiento alguno si le permite que la bese.

¿Qué era aquello?

¿Un juego de palabras?

¿O es que la Hyuuga si sentía algo por él?

- Porque... soy tu novia. - Susurró, sintió sus mejillas tornarse rojas ante la vergüenza de aceptar aquello.

- Pero... tú y yo... - Ella negó aun sonriendo.

- Sé que no me quieres Sasuke-kun, yo aún siento algo por Naruto-kun, hemos hecho una promesa y pienso cumplirla lo menos que quiero es darte más problemas.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Qué era aquello?

¿Porque siempre se sentía una molestia?

Suspiró. En fin, novia más extraña no pudo conseguir.

- Eres tonta. - Soltó tornando su total atención en el bentou de hoy.

- Sí. - Susurró ella. - Lo soy. - Susurró aún más bajo sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

¿Porque se sentía así?

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Se sentía extraña. No como con Naruto, no, aquello era... diferente.

- No es nada. - Se dijo a si misma tornando su atención en el almuerzo que preparó.

Miró a sus amigos, todos reían y disfrutaban sus almuerzos.

Sonrió.

Agradecía haber empezado con aquel juego, gracias a Sasuke tenía amigos, se sentía más segura de sí misma, ya no le molestaban, y... lo tenía a él para ayudarla.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun. - Susurró, una sonrisa tierna y las mejillas sonrojadas daban la imagen de una niña pequeña.

- No agradezcas. - Gruñó él.

No entendía cuando le agradecía.

¿Por qué?

El solo le hacía su vida imposible.

La metía en problemas, la hacía llorar y hasta le estaba haciendo renunciar al amor de su adolescencia.

¿Porque no se enojaba?

¿Porque no lo odiaba?

¿Por qué solo le sonreía y le decía "Gracias"?

- No te entiendo Hyuuga. - Soltó en un suspiro.

La verdad no necesitaba entenderla.

Prefería mejor conocerla.

- Sasuke-kun. - Miró a los dos intrusos.

Su ceño se frunció.

¿Qué querían?, ¿Acaso no veían que está disfrutando un almuerzo junto a la Hyuuga?

¿Por qué lo miraban así?

¿Por qué lo miraban resentidos?

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó.

- Necesitamos hablar. - Dijo Naruto.

¿Dónde quedó el estúpido "ttebayo"?

- ¿Q-Que sucede Naruto-kun, Sakura-san? - Sakura fulminó a Hinata con la mirada.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

- Oye... ¿Por qué la miras así? - Preguntó molesto.

Esa idiota de la Haruno... ¿Acaso no escuchaba los rumores?

- ¿D-De que hablas? - Preguntó Sakura, esta vez estaba alerta de lo que pudiera hacer Sasuke.

- No te hagas la idiota... ¿Por qué miras a Hinata así? - Hinata agarró su brazo.

Estaba asustada de su reacción.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun, no pasa nada, tranquilízate por favor. - Susurró la Hyuuga preocupada.

- ¿Eres tonta?, ¿Por qué eres tan amable con ella?, ¿Por qué no la odias? - La Hyuuga le miró asustada.

- N-No... c-cálmate, por favor. - Su ceño se frunció aún más.

- Cállate. - Dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó. El rubio lo miraba molesto.

- ¿Por qué no te callas?, ¿Porque la tratas así?, ¿Por qué no ves que te ama? - Soltó molesto.

Sakura lo tomó del brazo.

También estaba asustada.

- Naruto cálmate... es mi culpa, por favor. - Le rogó temerosa de una pronta pelea entre los dos.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tienes que amarlo?, ¿No ves cómo te trata?, ¿Acaso no lo ves? - Los ojos jade de la Haruno se humedecieron.

- Perdóname Naruto. - Susurró.

- Cállense. - Demandó Sasuke.

Estaba molesto.

Y Hinata temía verlo pelearse con Naruto.

- ¿Callarme?, ¿Quién lo hará?, ¿Tú? - Soltó burlón el Uzumaki.

- Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo. - Atacó el Uchiha.

- Inténtalo. - Retó.

- ¡No Naruto!, ¡Por favor! - Gritó la Haruno al ver como el rubio trataba de lanzarse hacia el Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió.

Hace tiempo que no peleaba.

¿Por qué no hacerlo con quien era su mayor problema?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... para por favor. - Susurró Hinata.

Trataba de detenerlo pero él no mostraba señales de querer hacerlo.

Todos al ver como este par hacía escándalo cerraron la puerta de la azotea.

Se situaron en partes alejadas.

Ellos no podían intervenir, no debían.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, ¿Te da miedo que golpee a tu rubio? - Ironizó. Se estaba dejando llevar por la ira.

- N-No... No quiero que pelees... n-no quiero que se lastimen... por favor. - Los cristalinos ojos de la Hyuuga le hicieron retroceder.

- Está bien. - Susurró.

- Gracias. - Agradeció ella abrazándolo en el acto.

- ¡Pero qué lindos!, ¿Siempre has sido tan tierno?, vaya... me enamoré, Teme. - Se burló el rubio, sintiendo veneno escupido en cada palabra.

- Cállate Naruto, no tengo nada contra ti. - Dijo calmado.

Hinata estaba abrazada a él, no podía meterla en esto.

- ¿Ah no?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Y tú Hinata-chan?, ¿No decías estar muy enamorada de mí? - Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par.

¿Qué estaba diciendo Naruto?

¿Hinata enamorada de él?

- N-No... Eso no... n-no es cierto, yo... - Se quedó sin palabras.

Ella le había dicho que lo amaba.

No podía mentir.

Sasuke se levantó de golpe haciéndole caer en el trayecto.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó el azabache, ahora si se veía molestia en su rostro.

- Hinata-chan sabe de lo que hablo. - Respondió el rubio con la misma molestia impregnada en su rostro.

- Naruto... no sigas por favor. - Rogó Sakura asustada al ver como Sasuke miraba al rubio.

- Vaya Sakura... ¿No habías dicho que nunca aceptarías a Naruto?, eres tan hipócrita. - Escupió.

Hinata se levantó.

- N-No sigas... - Le rogó al Uchiha.

- Creí que no sentías nada por Sasuke, Hinata-chan, ¿Que fue todo ese discurso de esta mañana? - La Hyuuga le miró aterrada.

Naruto decía cosas de más.

Aquello... ella no lo había dicho, ¿O sí?

- Naruto... por favor, vámonos. - Pidió Sakura. - No sigas con esto.

- ¿Seguir con qué Sakura?, solo estamos diciendo algunas verdades, ¿No Naruto?, como que intentaste besar a mi novia, ¿No dices estar enamorado de Sakura?, ¿Acaso ya te diste cuenta que no vale la pena? - Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del Uchiha.

Naruto no lo soportó más.

- ¡No! - Gritaron ambas chicas al ver como Naruto golpeaba a Sasuke.

Un hilillo de sangre escapó de los labios del Uchiha.

- Ya veo. - Susurró. Mirando al Uzumaki con la misma sonrisa. - Así que las quieres a ambas... pero... no puedo permitir eso. - Dijo con total calma sorprendiendo al rubio con un derechazo.

- ¡Naruto! - Gritó Sakura agarrando al rubio antes de que callera al suelo.

- ¿No puedes?, ¿Por qué?, tú no las quieres... ¡Todos esto es una farsa tuya! - Gritó el rubio lanzándole otro golpe al Uchiha.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver quien detenía el golpe.

- Hinata... - Susurró sorprendido el rubio.

La Hyuuga sostenía su muñeca, ella detuvo el golpe a centímetros del rostro de Sasuke.

- L-Lo siento pero... no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a Sasuke-kun, aunque seas tú Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun... ¡No le harás daño! - Gritó haciendo escapar una leve risa en Sasuke.

Vaya sorpresa era esa chica.

¿Ahora también podía pelear?

¿Qué más seguía?

¿Especialista en artes marciales?

Si claro, como no.

- Suéltalo. - Gruñó Sakura.

Hinata así lo hizo.

- ¿Estas feliz? - Preguntó Sakura. - ¿Ves lo que has causado? - Hinata sonrió.

- ¿Lo dice por mí o por usted?, ¿Hasta cuándo querrá tenerlos a ambos?, Sasuke-kun nunca la querrá.

- Oh~ - Soltaron como eco los demás.

Hinata tenía su propio carácter.

- Eso dice la acosadora de Naruto. ¿Crees que nunca me fijé?, diciendo amar a Sasuke, estúpida. - Hinata se sintió incomoda.

Al parecer más de uno sabía su secreto.

- ¿Y usted?, ¿Queriendo que Naruto la ame y tener a Sasuke a su lado?, ¿Que se cree?, ¿Una zorra? - Auchs.

Ambas se miraban y no de una manera cariñosa.

Era obvio que las diferencias los estaban dominando.

- Hinata. - La llamó Sasuke, estaba tan sorprendido como todos al ver como la Hyuuga se defendía de Sakura.

Pero conocía la fuerza y brutalidad de Sakura, si se lo proponía podría partirle un brazo.

- La-Lamento molestarte Sasuke-kun. - Susurró Hinata sin quitar la mirada de Sakura.

- Eres tú la zorra. Haciéndonos creer lo que no es, ¿Hasta cuándo mantendrás esta farsa?, ya lo sabemos. ¡Aléjate de el! - Gritó Sakura.

¿Por qué lo que planeaban siempre salía mal?

- ¿Farsa?, ¿Crees que lo mío con Sasuke-kun es una farsa?, ¿Tanto intentas darte la idea de que él te quiere?, por favor Sakura-san, valórese.

- Oh~ - De nuevo los invitados dejaban recordar su presencia.

Sakura no lo soportó.

Lanzó el primer golpe dándoselo en el estómago a la Hyuuga.

Le dolió, ¡Claro que dolió!, esa Haruno golpeaba como un boxeador a tal punto que perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¡Hinata! - Sasuke la atrapó antes de caer al suelo.

Naruto retuvo a la Haruno antes de que se le lanzara de nuevo.

- Vámonos. - Dijo Sasuke preocupado al ver como la Hyuuga escupía no solo saliva.

- N-No. - Susurró esta levantándose de nuevo.

Necesitaba devolver el golpe.

Respiró.

_Lo siento papá pero es para defenderme, para defender a Sasuke-kun. _

Miró a la Haruno, hizo una pose extraña para todos y en la mirada se le notaba el cambio de personalidad.

No parecía la linda Hinata.

Parecía una malvada Hyuuga.

- ¡Usted... e-es una bruja! - Gritó dándole un golpe también en el estómago.

La vio retorcerse y luego caer.

- ¡Vaya!, ¿Que fue eso? - Gritó Ino.

- Es el estilo de pelea que utiliza la familia Hyuuga, Hinata también lo practicó de niña aunque ella nunca ha peleado contra alguien. - Respondió Shino quien recién aparecía.

- ¿Dónde estaban? - Preguntó Suigetsu.

- En el club. - Respondió Kiba sonriente viendo hacia donde su amiga estaba. - Vaya... parece que es serio.

- No intervengan... ellos deben arreglar sus diferencias. - Dijo Juugo viendo de manera calmada hacia las dos parejas.

- ¡Cállate! - Gritó la Haruno dándole un golpe en la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Usted! - Gritó Hinata golpeando los brazos de la Haruno.

Los calambres que sintió fueron horribles, tanto que gritó.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - Gritó el rubio preocupado.

Todos se preocuparon.

- Es tu culpa. - Susurró Sakura agotada.

Hinata también lo estaba.

- Es la suya... usted... cree que puede tenerlos a ambos pero... ¡Sasuke-kun me pertenece! - Gritó dándole como estocada final una gran cachetada a la Haruno.

- Fiuu. - Soltaron varios al ver aquello.

Vaya confesión tan ardiente.

Pero ahora los problemas empezaban.

Solo esperaban que esos cuatro arreglaran sus diferencias pronto.

De lo contrario aquella amistad cultivada por tantos años se derrumbaría, aunque tarde o temprano lo habría hecho.

Hinata solo había aparecido para apresurar lo inevitable.

Sakura trataba de tenerlos a ambos sin saber que solo le hacía daño al rubio.

Sasuke valoraba a Naruto, pero al parecer la llegada de Hinata fue un cambio a sus prioridades.

Ahora Hinata era quien ocupaba ese lugar especial.

Lo sabían.

Sasuke no es de los que hablan con palabras si no con sus acciones y con aquello había demostrado que no dejaría a Hinata ni por Naruto.

Naruto era el que se veía más afectado.

Amando a alguien que no lo ama.

Estando en medio de una disputa por amor.

Era obvio que algún día explotaría. No siempre se podría ver al rubio sonreír como el mejor amigo de todos, el también merece ser feliz.

Y Hinata, esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, enamorada de Naruto, novia de Sasuke, una peleadora no solo en el amor sino también a golpes. ¿Qué más sorpresas podrían esperar de ella?, a decir verdad con aquella confesión solo dejó salir lo obvio.

Ella también quería al Uchiha, puede que aquella relación pareciera extraña, pero ahora se notaba el cariño que se tenían al otro, apoyándose y hasta protegiéndose.

En fin, aquella situación se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo, este solo fue el comienzo de varias disputas, se alegraban de no haber interferido ya que tanto hombres como mujeres golpeaban bastante fuerte y ninguno deseaba ser golpeado por alguien de ellos. Ahora entendían aquello de que el estilo de pelea de los Hyuuga era increíble, que la boxeadora de Haruno si era una boxeadora, y que los busca pleitos del Uchiha y el Uzumaki por fin ponían en pie aquella rivalidad.

Estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron pero también preocupados. La amistad que se estaba debatiendo allí es de hace muchos años y verlos en disputa no era confortante.

Suspiraron. Esperaban que no se perdiera esa amistad, por lo menos no por ahora.

* * *

**Terminé. Me esforcé, este lo hice de 7.000 palabras ^^**

**¡Yay!**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, ¿Se supo la verdad?**

**¿Se acaba la farsa? **

**Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**


	8. Sentimientos Extraños

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Extraños sentimientos.**

Después de aquella pelea llegaron algunos maestros. Al ver el gran desorden se llevaron a los involucrados en la pelea a la enfermería, allí además del silencio y las miradas llenas de discordia no pasó nada más.

Nadie se disculpó.

Nadie aceptó su culpa.

Y esta vez Hinata no sería quien diera el primer paso.

Estaba molesta con la Haruno, en realidad disfrutó golpearla como nunca lo había hecho pero eso no justificaba que había actuado mal, todo por impulso.

Sasuke aún no asimilaba lo que había sucedido, al parecer Hinata le había dicho a Naruto que lo amaba pero trató de no poner su atención en ello.

La Hyuuga... había hecho de el una de sus pertenencias.

En cierta forma eso le divirtió. ¿Quién pensaría que la torpe y tímida Hyuuga es una experta en un arte marcial?, él también se sorprendió al verla en ese estado.

Enojada.

Gritando.

Golpeando.

¡Dios!, por un momento hasta le tuvo miedo, ¿Se imaginan?, ¿El teniéndole miedo a su gato mascota?, que locura ¿No?

Aunque aún estaba confundido por el tema de Naruto y Sakura. Ese par solo se habían venido hacia ellos con un gran espectáculo e intenciones de separarlos alegando que ya sabían sobre su farsa. ¿Qué se creían?, se supone que todo esto empezó por ellos y ahora estos les estaban exigiendo que terminaran con su "relación".

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Naruto ya sabía que Hinata y el fingían ser pareja?, entonces, ¿Porque actuó así?, ¿Acaso el Uzumaki tiene interés en la Hyuuga?

Su ceño se frunció de pensar aquello.

Se supone que Naruto ama a Sakura, Hinata renunció a Naruto para verlo feliz junto a la Haruno. ¿Porque ese par se comportaba de manera tan egoísta?, ¿Ahora qué sucedería con su amistad?

Era increíble la manera en la que su amistad con Naruto se perdió. Por mujeres, irónico ya que para él las mujeres nunca valieron la pena.

Excepto Hinata.

Si Naruto la quería le iba a dejar en claro que la Hyuuga era su pertenencia, le importa un comino si ella lo ama ya que ella también lo aceptó. Aunque Naruto también dijera que le quería para él no lo permitiría.

Él le pertenecía a ella. Al igual que ella era parte de sus pertenencias.

Si Naruto sabía ya sobre su farsa era mejor dejar el juego de lado pero... si lo hacían todos sabrían que siempre mintieron.

No podían hacer eso. Itachi conocía a Hinata como su novia, ¿Qué haría si se enteraba de la verdad?

Por su propia seguridad deberían seguir fingiendo, así ella no quisiera.

Suspiró.

Las cosas se tornaban complicadas, se preguntó ¿Acaso todo valía la pena?, por buscar la manera de que Naruto fuera feliz su amistad con él se deterioró, ahora Sakura y él están en contra de su relación con Hinata y él no tiene idea alguna sobre qué hacer.

¿La Hyuuga querría seguir con esto?

¿Qué pasará ahora?

¿Y Naruto?

¿Y Sakura?

Él no quería perder su amistad con Naruto, Sakura en sí es una molestia pero ha sido su amiga más cercana desde su niñez. ¿Porque tenían que llegar a esto?, ¿Porque terminar así?, ¿Porque?

Miró como terminaban de examinar al rubio y la Haruno.

Naruto le miró, tenía el ceño fruncido y no se veía para nada contento. Luego miró a Sakura, esta veía preocupada al rubio buscando alguna señal de que estuviera en perfecto estado.

Sonrió burlón.

¿Ahora que habían causado tanto alboroto es que Sakura se fijaba en Naruto?

Por mera inercia miró a Hinata quien se encontraba en una camilla al frente suyo. Su ceño se frunció al ver como esta veía a ese par.

¿Tanto quería ir tras él?, ¿Acaso se arrepentía de defenderlo?

Cuando pensaba decirle algo se abstuvo. Hinata lloraba, pero ¿Porque?

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró ella cubriéndose el rostro. Se asombró al verla disculparse, ¿Ahora porque lo hacía?

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó extrañado. ¿Ahora que había hecho?, no veía razón alguna para que la chica llorara además de la pelea claro.

- P-Por mi culpa... Na-Naruto-kun y tu... L-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun. - Suspiró al verla tan abatida.

¿Cómo podría enojarse?, parecía un gatito indefenso.

Dios que cursi se estaba volviendo.

- No llores. - Mandó aun así ella no le escuchó, seguía sumergida en su llanto. - Hinata. - Llamó.

¿Acaso era sorda?, su ceño se frunció al ver como ella lloraba más intensamente. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?, ¿Porque siempre lloraba?, ¿Acaso no ve que cada vez que llora se le hace realmente difícil consolarla?

No viendo otra manera para confortarla se levantó de la camilla donde segundos antes estaba sentado. Caminó hacia la chica quien aún lloraba cubriendo su rostro, se sentó a su lado sintiendo aquel momento lo más incómodo que le pudo haber sucedido. Claro, sin contar que esto ha sucedido más de una vez y cuando sucede no tiene ni idea de que decirle a la torpe Hyuuga.

- Hinata... no llores. - Susurró. Al parecer funcionó puesto que ella empezó a disminuir su llanto. - No es tu culpa... esos dos solo son unos niñatos. - La escuchó inhalar y exhalar lentamente tratando de regular su respiración. Se sintió culpable al verla llorar, ¿Por qué siempre debía ver así? - Además... no puedo dejarte sola. - La escuchó hipar. Sonrió ante aquello.

¿Qué se creía?, ¿Una niña de seis años?

- Pe-Pero... - Trató de replicar.

- Nada de peros. Ahora eres tú quien me interesa. - El sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la cabizbaja Hyuuga. ¿Ella?, ¿Interesarle a Sasuke? - ¿Cómo es que sabiendo pelear así no te defiendes? - La escuchó suspirar.

- E-Es que... c-cuando era pequeña Pa-Padre me enseñó e-el estilo de pelea Hyuuga. - Asintió interesado. - Su-Sucedió después de q-que mamá muriera. - Se sorprendió al saber aquello. - Te-Tenía cinco años, Pa-Padre dijo que debía saber defenderme cuando alguien tratara de hacerme daño. - Asintió comprendiendo al padre de la Hyuuga, seguramente quería que su hija no se viera indefensa ante nadie. - Desde e-esa edad eh entrenado, Nissan y Hanabi-chan son mejores que yo... son unos genios... y-yo solo lo práctico nun-nunca lo he utilizado en una pelea real. N-No me gustan los problemas. – Con la última frase entendió lo que ella quería decirle.

- Hasta hoy. - Sonrió al verla asentir. - Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿Lo sabías? - La vio sonreír, le gustaba verla sonreír. - Eso me gusta... ¿Qué hay detrás de Hyuuga Hinata? - El sonrojo cubrió de nuevo el rostro de la Hyuuga. ¿Gustar?, ¿Porque decía cosas que la avergonzaban?

- E-Eso me pasa contigo, Sasuke-kun. - Susurró. - ¿Que hay tras U-Uchiha Sasuke? - Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico. Esta no era burlona, solo era una sonrisa que lo llamaban a sus recuerdos. A su niñez, a la época más feliz de su vida.

- Algún día lo sabrás. - Susurró acariciándole la cabeza a la chica como si se tratara de un niño o peor, una mascota.

- Esperaré. - Susurró ella. Ambos suspiraron prefiriendo callar en aquel momento.

Preferían esperar, esperar a que cada uno contara sobre su pasado.

Él quería conocer todo sobre la caja de sorpresas que era Hinata.

Ella quería conocer a fondo todo lo que respectaba a Sasuke y su pasado.

¿Qué tanto ocultaban tras aquellas personalidades tan contrarias?, ¿Tan misteriosas?, porque lo eran, ambos eran tan distintos pero a la vez tan misteriosos que se sentían deseoso por saber más de aquel ser opuesto. Así como sus ojos, blancos y negros.

- ¡Hinata-sama! - Aquella voz...

- ¿Na-Nana? - Susurró extrañada al ver a la mujer ingresar acompañada de otra. Ambas en sus trajes de mucamas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Nana? - Preguntó el también. Extrañado de ver a su Nana allí y más aún que Hinata llamara "Nana" a la mujer que acompañaba a la suya.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

- Llamaron a casa a informar sobre una pelea que tuviste con una compañera, como Hiashi-sama y Neji-sama no están y Hanabi-sama aún no llegaba decidí venir por usted. - La Hyuuga sonrió agradecida al ver a su Nana allí.

- Gracias Nana. - Susurró levantándose de la camilla acercándose hacia la morena y abrazándola con cariño.

- ¿Cómo estas Sasuke-chan? - Preguntó por impulso la castaña mientras revisaba al moreno de pies a cabeza buscando alguna herida.

- Nana... estoy bien. No era necesario que vinieras. - Gruñó el notablemente avergonzado. ¿A esa mujer porque carajos se le ocurrió decirle Sasuke-chan?, eso era cuando tenía 7 años, ¡Tiene 17!, ¡Joder!, ¿Por qué había venido?, estaba seguro que no estaba preocupada por él.

- Estaba preocupada. Itachi-sama me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente y tuvo que partir, luego llamaron a informarme que te peleaste con Naruto-sama, ¿Que sucedió? - El moreno suspiró.

- Luego te lo diré. - La castaña asintió sabiendo que no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ello. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Debemos ir a la dirección. Supongo que tres días de suspensión. - Asintió irritado.

Y ahora castigo. ¡Perfecto! – Encárgate tú. – La mujer asintió sabiendo que el Uchiha no estaba de humor para ser regañado por la directora.

- Sasuke-sama. - Miró a la mujer. Esta le sonreía entre divertida y emocionada. Sintió un mal presentimiento al verla con aquella sonrisa. - ¿Es su novia? - Preguntó señalando a Hinata quien aún seguía hablando con la otra mujer. Lo sabía. Ella no estaba preocupada por él, su Nana solo quería conocer a Hinata.

- Sí. – Respondió o más bien gruñó viendo de manera amenazante a la mujer. En cualquier momento ella lo sabría aunque desearía que la conociera luego. - No me avergüences. - Gruñó al ver como esta casi grita de la emoción.

- Lo siento es que... ¡Es tan linda! - Chilló emocionada viendo a la Hyuuga. - Se parece tanto a... - La mujer cortó el habla al ver a la Hyuuga.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa al ver como aquella mujer la reparaba constantemente. ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó su Nana tornándose a la defensiva por como aquella desconocida veía a su protegida, en un intento de protección la abrazó ocultando el rostro de una avergonzada Hyuuga en su pecho.

- ¿Eh?, ah, lo siento es que... siento que la he visto antes. - Susurró mientras acortaba las distancias.

Se sonrojó al ver como la mujer la miraba tan de cerca.

- Nana. - Gruñó Sasuke. - Déjala. - Se acercó hasta las mujeres, era notable la molestia en el rostro de la Nana de Hinata, haciendo lo más prudente optó por retroceder alejando a la castaña en el proceso.

Vio divertido como Hinata parecía un gatito de nuevo escondiéndose en el pecho de la otra mujer.

- ¿Usted es Sasuke-sama? - Preguntó la morena. Hasta ahora la reparaba, tenía los mismos ojos que los Hyuuga.

Asintió viendo como esta sonreía levemente.

- Mucho gusto. Soy Hyuuga Kana, la Nana de Hinata-sama. Gracias por cuidar de ella. - Una reverencia por parte de la mujer lo dejó asombrado.

Era educada. Como todo Hyuuga.

- Soy Uchiha Hana. Gracias por cuidar de Sasuke-sama. - Saludó su Nana.

Suspiró. ¿Se la pasarían el resto del día así?, ¿Cuándo pensaban irse?, quería estará solas con Hinata, ¿Era mucho pedir?

- ¿Usted es el novio de Hinata-sama? - Le preguntó la morena. De inmediato miró a Hinata como delegándole la respuesta a ella. Tal vez si ella negaba la relación le daría a entender que acabaran la farsa pero si en vez de ello la Hyuuga decía que si solo significaba que debían seguir con lo de la relación.

Todos guardaron silencio viendo fijamente a una muy sonrojada Hyuuga. Expectantes ante su respuesta. Él también se sentía un poco ansioso, solo un poco.

- Y-Yo... Sa-Sasuke-kun... e-el... y y-yo... No-Nosotros. - Su ceño se frunció al verla así. ¿Cuándo dejaría de tartamudear?, debía hablar con ella sobre aquello, alguna forma para que lo dejara.

- Hinata-sama. - La joven miró a la mujer. - Respire y hable. - La Hyuuga asintió.

- S-Si Nana. Sa-Sasuke-kun es m-mi novio. – Al ver como respondía le pareció interesante el método de la mujer. También en cierta forma le sorprendió que ella lo dijera, se sintió satisfecho ante aquello. Hinata había aceptado seguir siendo su novia o lo que fueran.

- Entonces creo que estorbamos. Vuelva a casa pronto Hinata-sama. - La Hyuuga menor asintió. Sonriéndole a la mujer. - Trate de llevarla pronto Sasuke-sama. - Asintió desinteresado viendo partir a la mujer. Esta se despidió de Hinata con un beso en la frente, vio a Hinata sonreír. Se veía que le tenía un gran cariño a la mujer. Luego después de unos cinco minutos de ver partir a la Hyuuga mayor la realidad los golpeó.

No estaban solos. Solo quedaron los tres. Su Nana, Hinata y él.

Miró a su Nana con reproche. Intentando que se largara de una vez.

- Yo no me voy. - Anunció esta. - Es hora de ir a casa, vamos Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama. - Suspiró rendido ante su Nana entrometida.

¿Que no quería darle privacidad?

Aunque si los llevaba a casa les daría privacidad, ¿No?

¿Qué pensaba hacer su Nana?, era obvio que era una pervertida de primera, ¿Acaso pensaba dejarlos solos?, sonrió divertido.

Aquello era imposible. Pero viniendo de Hana Uchiha no debía extrañarle, esta mujer a veces era madura y otras parecía una niña. Eso sí, nadie le quitaba lo pervertida.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Para Hinata no podía ser esto más vergonzoso.

Se preguntarán, ¿Que pudo haber hecho avergonzar a la tímida Hyuuga?, ignorando la parte que dice que a ella TODO le avergüenza tendremos que ver rápidamente lo que sucedió.

Cuando la Nana del Uchiha prácticamente los obligó a salir del Instituto subieron a un auto lujoso y partieron a casa. La Nana de Sasuke quien conducía el auto colocó unas canciones que ella denominaba "Perfectas para el ambiente", en sí le parecieron lindas, y románticas efecto opuesto en Sasuke quien solo gruñía una y otra vez que la despediría. Eso le pareció gracioso puesto que aunque amenazó a la mujer una y otra vez esta solo ignoró al Uchiha tratando de sacar una conversación con ella.

Luego, al llegar, se asombró de lo hermosa que era la casa de Sasuke. Amplia, con un estilo moderno donde los colores blancos, negro y rojo eran las estrellas de la decoración. Se fascinó por todos los lujos de aquella casa, no es que ella no los tuviera es solo que su Padre prefería mantener el estilo de su hogar un poco tradicional y de una época un tanto victoriana. Amaba el estilo que mantenían en su hogar pero la casa de Sasuke era bastante hermosa.

El Uchiha al ver como su Nana trataba de sacar conversación con Hinata decidió llevársela al único lugar donde ella no podía entrar a menos que tuviera permiso: su habitación. Y aunque prácticamente tuvo que cargar a la Hyuuga con maletín y soportar a su Nana gritarle cosas como "Aprovechado" la arrastró hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Y aquí es donde Hinata está.

Muerta de la vergüenza en la habitación del chico con el que tiene una "Relación", y al recordar relación recordó cosas vergonzosas.

Preguntarán, ¿Cómo qué?

Afirmó que eran novios. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevida?, ¿Y si el solo quería terminar con aquella farsa?, ¿Qué le diría a su Nana?, ¿Qué le diría a Hanabi?, ¿Qué haría con los chicos?

Gritó frente a los chicos que Sasuke era "suyo", bien, le gustó decir eso pero aun así era como aceptar lo que Sasuke había dicho sobre que ella era de él. Si, él también había dicho aquello aunque eso fue cuando estaban solos. Ella se expuso ante todos. ¡Que vergonzoso!

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Porque todo salía mal?

¿Y ahora que seguía?, ¿Enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha?, eso era absurdo sobre todo para ella, ¿No?, aunque como iba su suerte terminaría en brazos de Uchiha Sasuke más pronto de lo que creía.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? - Preguntó el desinteresado caminando hacia su cama. Se sentó al borde lanzando a quien sabe dónde su maletín y terminando por recostarse en su cama dejando escapar un quejido ante el cansancio. - Ven... no te haré nada. – Soltó mirando fijamente el techo oscuro de su habitación.

- S-Sí. - Susurró ella. De manera lenta se acercó colocando su maletín a un lado de la cama y sentándose junto al Uchiha quien aún yacía recostado viendo el techo de aquella habitación como si fuera lo más interesante en aquel momento.

Su rostro estaba rojo. No quería hablar para evitar tartamudear. Ella sabía que Sasuke no amaba precisamente sus tartamudeos, ella también odiaba tartamudear pero a veces le era imposible no hacerlo.

La presencia de Sasuke la tenía nerviosa y estar solos en su habitación no era de mucha ayuda. Ella no era tonta, bueno lo era pero no tanto. Sabía lo que se podía hacer en una habitación y aquello no le resultaba para nada placentero.

- ¿Que haremos ahora? - Preguntó el moviendo la mirada del techo hasta posarla en la chica, observando fijamente la espalda de Hinata. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Hinata? - Ella no respondió sabiéndose igual de indecisa que él.

- N-No lo sé. - Susurró sincera aun sin atreverse a mirarlo. - Ellos ya lo saben, ¿Te desharás de mí ahora? - Preguntó cohibida sabiendo que cuando terminara todo este drama el la dejaría a un lado. Lo supo desde el principio pero eso no evitaba que doliera. Se sentía utilizada, le hubiera gustado por lo menos ver a Naruto y Sakura juntos.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?, ¿Porque creerías que me desharé de ti? - Preguntó. Estaba sorprendido y molesto puesto que aunque el día anterior le había prometido a ella seguir como siempre ahora preguntaba tal estupidez. ¿Acaso es lo que ella quería?, ¿Dejar todo así?, ¿Hacer como si solo fueran desconocidos?

- P-Por mi culpa tu amistad con Naruto-kun... es lo justo. - Lo escuchó suspirar pero aun así no le volteó a ver, tenía miedo de que la viera con reproche, que le gritara o que simplemente le dijera "No te necesito". Ella no quería eso.

Tenía miedo de ser de nuevo un cero a la izquierda, tenía miedo de que Sasuke la dejara sola.

- No digas idioteces. - Gruñó el sentándose de golpe. - No es tu culpa, tu solo me ayudaste... lamento haberte metido en esto, tal vez si yo no hubiera iniciado esta idiotez... ¡Joder!, ¿Porque tengo que ser tan idiota? - Molesto tomó una almohada que se encontraba cerca. La lanzó desde su cama estampándola contra la puerta. Su ceño se frunció fuertemente dejando ver aquella molestia que lo embargaba. Las cosas no salían como él las había planeado desde un principio.

- No eres idiota Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella preocupada por el Uchiha. No le gustaba verlo así, Sasuke detrás de aquel semblante frío dejaba ver un chico amable y desinteresado y ahora que se encontraba de nuevo entre la espada y la pared podía ver la desesperación en su actitud. Sasuke no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

- ¿Porque eres tan amable?, me molesta que nunca te enojes conmigo, ¿Porque me soportas sabiendo que soy un jodido bipolar? - Preguntó molesto viendo fijamente el rostro de la Hyuuga.

Esta le miró sorprendida. ¿Le molestaba que fuera amable?, pero... ella era así, una tonta amable.

Sonrió no solo agradecida, también divertida por su propio comentario, ¿Bipolar?, tal vez tenía razón ya que Sasuke era un chico de muchas emociones.

- Y yo soy una tonta demasiado amable. – Susurró. Con delicadeza llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de él posándola en una suave caricia al tacto. Se vieron fijamente por varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sumergidos en el tacto de su piel y la mirada del otro.

Cuando Hinata quiso separarse un poco del moreno Sasuke se lo impidió. Le vio sorprendida, el Uchiha había posado su propia mano sobre la de ella para evitar que le dejara de acariciar, perecía un niño en busca del cariño de su madre.

- Sí que eres tonta. - Susurró el, esta vez una sonrisa surcó su rostro. En ambos.

No era sarcástica.

No era orgullosa.

Era una sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que Hinata podría haber visto.

- Y tu... un tonto. - Susurró hipnotizada, él también le miraba. Se sentía como en un trance donde era víctima de su acompañante.

¿Qué pasaba con ambos?, ¿Desde cuándo aquella cercanía dejo de molestarles?, ¿En qué momento pasaron a ser tan satisfactorias aquellas caricias y tan envolventes aquellas miradas?

Fuera lo que fuera sabían que ahora si estaban jodidos.

- Sasuke-kun... - Susurró ella. El entendió aquel susurro. También lo deseaba, así que sin pronunciar palabra alguna acortó poco a poco la distancia entre ambos dejando que sus alientos chocaran entre sí.

Todo estaba sumido en el silencio.

Solo ellos dos.

Solo sus respiraciones agitadas y los latidos acelerados que daban sus corazones.

Tenían calor. Mucho calor.

- Lo soy. - Susurró el terminando con aquella distancia.

Lo era.

Era un gran tonto. Sabía que aquello que empezaba a sentir no era para nada amistad, ni un gustar, ni si quiera deseo sexual.

Lo que empezaba a sentir por la Hyuuga podía arruinarlo por completo. No porque ella fuera mala, sino porque ella no lo amaba y estaba seguro de que si Naruto entraba en la competencia para ganarse el amor de Hinata el llevaría las de perder.

Hinata ama a Naruto y el solo busca una excusa para tenerla a su lado.

Esperaba tenerla el tiempo suficiente, tal vez así no tendría que sentirse tan inseguro al besarla, no tendría que sentir que aquel contacto que se llevaba a cabo entre sus labios fuera como un veneno para él.

Pasara lo que pasara esto ya no era por Naruto, ahora él también se veía involucrado y con ello la Hyuuga.

¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por estar así?, sus labios... eran como el dulce más delicioso a probar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando partieron de la enfermería fueron directo a su salón de clases. Allí tomaron sus maletines y partieron no queriendo pasar más tiempo cerca de la parejita Uchiha-Hyuuga.

Sakura estaba dolida, no solo físicamente, también de manera emocional.

Sasuke prefirió renunciar a su amistad con Naruto por aquella chica, aun sabiendo que ella ama a Naruto.

Su corazón dolía. No podía seguir así, verlos caminar de la mano, compartir los almuerzos juntos, sentarse juntos en clases, estudiar juntos. ¿Acaso no podían ser más crueles?, trató de aceptarlo, aceptar que Sasuke nunca sería suyo y que aquella chica se ganó a Sasuke como ella nunca lo pudo hacer.

Pero no era así. Todo era una farsa, todo lo que hacían era fingir tratándola de idiota en sus narices. ¿Cómo no perder la paciencia?, ella ha amado al Uchiha desde los cinco años pero este solo la rechazaba una y otra vez. Cuando se dio por vencida intentó olvidarlo.

No pudo.

Camufló sus sentimientos tras aquella faceta de mejor amiga, siempre junto a él, sonriéndole, apoyándole, recordándole que ella siempre estaría junto a él. Que nunca lo dejaría.

Pero hoy... su corazón se rompió. No solo por la amenaza que recibió de Sasuke en la mañana, no. Ella tuvo miedo de él, no lo odiaba porque no podía pero... cuando los vio pelear, a Sasuke y Naruto tuvo miedo.

Miedo de perderlos a ambos.

Odiaba que Hinata tuviera razón. Ella los quería a ambos, tal vez aquel miedo que nació al ver como el Uchiha atacaba a Naruto le alertó de que tal vez podría olvidar al Uchiha.

Si no fuera por ella.

Sakura estaba celosa. Naruto había aceptado que quería a Hinata para él. ¿Eso no era egoísta?, ella también lo quería. Quería a Naruto para ella.

Pero al pensar todo esto se sintió terrible. Era una mala persona, queriendo tener a Sasuke a su lado para adorarlo y a Naruto para adorarla. ¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir así?

Sasuke la odia. Por dañar su amistad con Naruto, por amarlo en vez de amar al rubio, porque no renunciaba a él.

Y sabía que se merecía aquel odio. Pero... ser odiada por Sasuke no es tan doloroso como ser ignorada por Naruto.

Ahora el rubio no quería decir palabra alguna. Desde que salieron del Instituto fue así, prácticamente lo obligó a acompañarla a su casa.

¿Todo terminaría así?, el odio de Sasuke y la indiferencia de Naruto. ¿Todo por ser egoísta?, lo sabía. Merecía esto y mucho más pero no quería aceptarlo.

Tenía miedo de estar sola.

Tenía miedo de que Naruto la dejara sola.

- Gracias por acompañarme. - Susurró.

- No es nada. - Respondió el rubio dando media vuelta. - Nos vemos.

El empezó a caminar. Lejos de ella. Sakura le miró dolida.

El solo se giró. Sin despedirse de manera habitual.

¿Dónde estaba el "Sakura-chan"?

¿Dónde estaban las citas?

¿Porque carajos debía dolerle tanto verlo marchar?

- Naruto... – Susurró. Su dolor creció al ver como este ya llevaba una calle de distancia. - ¡Naruto! - Gritó. Aun así el no paro, siguió su camino.

Sakura tuvo miedo.

Tuvo miedo a ser olvidaba por Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! - Gritó de nuevo ésta vez decidida corriendo hacia él.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Naruto se sentía un mounstro. Se sentía el peor amigo del mundo.

Estaba dolido. Con Sasuke, con Hinata y con Sakura.

Sentía que ya no podía más.

Tantos años de amistad con el azabache. Siendo el mejor amigo de alguien que lo trataba como idiota y ver que la mujer que amas solo tiene ojos para él era doloroso.

Se resignó. Aun así lo intentaba una y otra vez, siempre demostrándole a la Haruno que él estaba junto a ella que la amaba y que aunque ignorara sus sentimientos nunca la dejaría.

Y hoy todo se derrumbó.

En la mañana Hinata confesó su amor hacia él. Sintió la esperanza de que tal vez Sakura fuera feliz en brazos de Sasuke y que si lo intentaba con Hinata podría ser feliz.

Hinata era una chica preciosa. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, claro que le gustaba es solo que su amor por Sakura es tan grande que acapara todo su corazón.

¿Porque tenía que ser tan idiota?

¿Porque entregarse a una sola persona?, ¿Tan masoquista era?

Sakura le hacía daño pero aun así la ama con todo su corazón. Creyó que si Sasuke y Hinata fingían salir sería por algo, cuando él le reprochó a Sakura sobre lo inmadura que era se sintió agradecido con su amigo pero ahora todo lazo de amistad se rompió.

Todo por sus celos.

Si, estaba celoso de que todo lo bueno siempre fuera de Sasuke, que aunque el intentara tener a la chica que quiere esta quiere a Sasuke y la chica que lo quiere está con Sasuke. ¿Porque?, ¿Acaso es tan feo que no merece la atención de alguien?, ¿Es solo porque es rubio?, ¿Tanta es la discriminación en Japón para la gente extranjera?

Él no quería estar allí. Naruto pertenecía a Rusia no a Japón.

Sintió como Sakura paraba de caminar. Vio que estaban frente a su casa por lo que sin alargar la despedida evitó mirarla.

Su corazón dolía demasiado para decir un "Hasta luego Sakura-chan" como lo hacía normalmente. Sentía que no podía soportar más.

- Gracias por acompañarme. - Susurró ella.

- No es nada. - Respondió sintiéndose tonto por guardar esperanza alguna de que ella dijera algo más. - Nos vemos. - Se despidió dando media vuelta y partiendo.

Creyó escucharla susurrar su nombre mas no dio importancia.

Quería irse. Encerrarse en su habitación, charlar con su madre, comer Ramen, jugar video juegos, quería distraerse de su realidad.

Sintió una lágrima cruzar su mejilla derecha. Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente. ¿Que esperaba?, ¿Acaso todo terminaría así?, ¿Ella lo dejaría?, era tonto tener esperanzas. El nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

- ¡Naruto! - Escuchó su nombre. Dudó en parar pero se obligó a sí mismo en seguir.

Si regresaba todo sería igual. Ella amando a Sasuke y el sufriendo por su amor.

No quería ser un idiota de nuevo.

- ¡Naruto! - Su corazón se estrujó al escuchar el grito de ella.

Su voz se escuchaba dolida.

Quería girarse. Quería correr hacia ella y consolarla pero no podía.

No debía.

- ¡Idiota! - Se tensó como nunca el sentir como ella le abraza por detrás. - ¡Idiota! - Su corazón se estrujó. - Soy una idiota... - Sintió como ella pegaba su rostro a su espalda.

La escuchó sollozar.

El, sin poder evitarlo también lloró.

Lágrimas acumuladas por tanto tiempo.

Por fin las dejaba salir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando Sasuke la besó sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. El Uchiha era un experto en eso de besar pero, ¿A cuántas más habría besado?, en cierta forma sintió celos al pensar en aquello ya que no se imagina a Sasuke besando a alguien más.

A alguien que no fuera ella. Se sentía egoísta pero era cierto, solo se veía a si misma besando al moreno.

El, en medio del beso la recostó suavemente en su cama dejando que los largos cabellos azabaches de la Hyuuga se regaran por toda su cama como su fueran una cascada. Cuando se separaron se sintió satisfecho al verla así.

Sonrojada y deseando más.

De nuevo se besaron esta vez un poco más apasionado. Más sediento, quería más. - Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Jadeó entre el beso sintiendo que lo que hacían estaba mal.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el tratando de regular su respiración, se separó de ella terminando con el beso.

- T-Tu Nana... N-No creo que este bien, tal vez debería irme. - El la miró intensamente dando aquella opción de huir como denegada.

La tenía para él.

En su habitación.

Solos. ¿Acaso es tan tonto para no pervertir un poco a su "novia"?

- No creo que esté. - Hinata se sonrojó ante aquello.

¿Acaso eso era lo que quería su Nana?, ¿Dejarlos solos?, sea como sea debía huir. ¡¿Y porque aquella mujer los dejaba solos?!

- ¿Q-Que?, y-yo... de-debo irme. - Trató de levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió sentándose sobre sus caderas. - ¡¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?! - Soltó alarmada al ver como este empezaba a quitarse el suéter del Instituto. Sus respiración empezó a perder el control, el rojo en su rostro acudió de nuevo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer el Uchiha?

- ¿Si? - Preguntó el totalmente despreocupado. Después de quitarse el suéter de color negro siguió con su camisa de manga corta, botón por botón era como aumentarle un nuevo tono al rostro de Hinata.

Se veía graciosa. Roja como un tomate viéndolo quitarse la camisa. ¿Tan inocente era?

- ¿Q-Que haces?, ¡N-No te desnudes! - Trató de empujarlo pero aunque ella tuviera experiencias en defensa personal la fuerza en si era bastante diferente. - P-Por favor. - Susurró espantada.

- No te haré nada, tranquila. - Suspiró. ¿Porque era tan dramática?

Él no le haría nada a menos claro de que ella no lo quisiera así.

- En-Entonces... ¿P-Porqué te quitas la ropa? - Preguntó avergonzada viendo como el Uchiha se deshacía de la camisa y corbata.

Ahora estaba más que roja. El Uchiha no solo era apuesto, tenía un cuerpo fatal.

Una vez que fue a la playa pudo ver a Kiba y Shino en traje de baño, ambos tienen un gran cuerpo y ni hablar de su primo. Pero ver a Sasuke, a Uchiha Sasuke sin camisa y sobre ti es algo que te puede dejar con un gran recuerdo el resto de tu vida. Ahora podría morir en paz.

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?, ¿Quieres tocar? - Estaba que moría por reírse, en definitiva aquella chica era distinta a las demás. No solo porque no se lanzó sobre él, sino porque en el momento en el que lo vio sin camisa empezó a hiperventilar.

¿Estaría exagerando?, ¿Sería demasiada belleza para la chica en un día?

- N-No... y-yo... - ¡¿Que le pasaba?!, ¿Acaso no veía como se encontraba?, en cualquier momento se desmayaría y él feliz de la vida burlándose de ella. ¿Tan divertido era hacer que se sonrojara a más no poder? - N-No se burle de mí. - Susurró evitando mirarlo.

Se sentía agredida por el Uchiha. Tal vez solo se estaba burlando de su inocencia pero aquello no le gustaba, No era su culpa ser tímida.

- ¿Porque debería burlarme? - Preguntó el. - ¿Acaso... soy tan desagradable? - Se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. Cuando giró a verlo este se levantaba de su regazo dándole la espalda. - No te molestaré más. - Soltó el caminando hasta el baño sin si quiera mirarla.

¿Y ahora que había hecho?, ¿Porque se enojó?, ¿Acaso no era el quien se estaba burlando de ella?

Se sentó dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró haciendo que el parara su caminar. Aun le daba la espalda. Estaba frente a una puerta que no había visto, seguramente era el baño.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Ya te quieres ir? - Preguntó el de manera tosca. Se tornó cabizbaja al ver que de nuevo estaba enojado.

- ¿P-Porque estás enojado? - Preguntó en un susurro. - La-Lamento s-ser tan i-inocente. - Trató de reprochar entre tartamudeos. Queriendo evitar contacto visual con el decidió acostarse en la cama del chico.

Recostó su cuerpo de medio lado viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Así podría darle la espalda.

Lo escuchó suspirar. ¿Porque siempre terminaban así?

- Creí que te desagrado. - Respondió el caminando esta vez hacia donde ella se encontraba. - No me molesta que seas inocente. Creo que me aprovecho demasiado de ti. - Hinata se sintió nerviosa al sentir como la cama se hundía.

Eso solo significaba algo. ¿Acaso el…?

Sintió como el cuerpo del Uchiha se pegaba al suyo. De nuevo el sonrojo acudió a su rostro seguido por el palpitar alocado de su corazón.

- Duerme, no te haré nada. - Sintió como la abrazaba. Roja y avergonzada se preguntó si es que el Uchiha no era consiente que aquella escena entre ambos era demasiado para ella. ¿Cómo dormir?, sentía su corazón a mil de tan solo pensar que el la estaba abrazando.

¿Quién era ese Sasuke y que había hecho con el verdadero?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró. Sonrió al recibir un "¿Mmm?" como respuesta. - Gracias. - Susurró descansando sus parpados.

El gruñó.

- No agradezcas. - Susurró pegando su cuerpo aún más al de la Hyuuga. Quería dormir aunque fuera un momento así.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**- Te amo. - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien le decía aquellas palabras. **

**Se sintió extraña cuando el pronunció aquellas palabras. ¿Él la amaba?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando empezó a despertar se sintió bastante cómoda. No quería despertar, aquel sueño era tan real.

- Hinata. – Susurraron cerca de su oído. Sintió cosquillas por lo que sonrió, luego, su sonrisa se borró recordando donde y con quien estaba en aquel momento.

- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! - Gritó sentándose de golpe viendo espantada como el Uchiha le sonreía divertido. Seguramente le encantaba avergonzarla.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó sentándose al igual que ella.

- ¿Q-Que horas…?, ¿C-Cuanto…?, ¡Padre me matará! - Gritó espantada. Fijó su mirada en la ventana.

Efectivamente ya era de noche. Recordaba haber salido temprano del Instituto y luego dormirse junto a Sasuke. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde aquello?

Su padre la mataría, de eso estaba segura. ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormida?, ¿Y Hanabi?, ¿Y su hermano?, ¡Su Nana había dicho que llegara temprano!, se ganaría un gran regaño.

- ¿Porque?, ¿Porque no llamas y pasas la noche acá? - El sonrojo cubrió su rostro. ¿Ella y Sasuke?, ¿Toda la noche?, ¡No, gracias!

- N-No... ¿Qué le diré a padre?, e-es mejor que me vaya. - Colocando sus pies sobre el suelo pretendía levantarse. Pretendía ya que el Uchiha se lo impidió pegándose a su espalda en un abrazo que le decía "No te dejaré ir", suspiró, y ahora ¿Que haría para escapar de Sasuke?

- No te vayas. - Susurró él. Se estremeció ante aquello. ¿Él no quería que se fuera?

- Pe-Pero... N-No creo que esté bien Sasuke-kun... soy una chica y tu... - Lo escuchó bufar. Sonrió divertida, Sasuke parecía un niño.

- No te vayas... - Susurró de nuevo medio adormilado.

- ¿P-Porque no quieres que me vaya? - Preguntó ella sintiendo de nuevo su corazón latir a mil por lo que decía el Uchiha.

- Yo...

- ¡Sasuke! - Y cuando Sasuke pretendía ser sincero con la Hyuuga el idiota de su hermano mayor abrió la puerta de su habitación quedándose congelado en su lugar al verlos a ambos en aquella situación.

Abrazados sobre la cama de su hermano, su adorada "cuñadita" siendo abrazada por Sasuke, su hermano sin camisa y su "cuñadita" desarreglada. Grandioso.

- ¡¿Que están haciendo?!, ¡Sasuke!, ¿Que te dije de no traer más mujeres a casa? - Cuando dijo aquello sintió que había hecho mal. Puede que su "cuñadita" no fuera muy querida por el pero era la primer novia de Sasuke y sabía que ahora había hecho algo mal. - Eh... Los dejaré solos. - Soltó incómodo el mayor al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke y el semblante ido de Hinata.

Al escuchar como Itachi cerraba la puerta Sasuke se preocupó. Ese idiota era un bocón, lo mataría cuando estuvieran a solas.

- Hinata... - Llamó notando como la Hyuuga se encontraba tensa entre su abrazo.

- ¿S-Si? - Susurró ella. Suspiró.

- Sobre lo que dijo Itachi... verás.

- N-No tienes porqué explicarme nada. - Cortó ella de inmediato. - Y-Yo... debo irme. - Sin importarle el abrazo se separó de el caminando hasta su maletín. - P-Perdona las molestias. - Susurró ella antes de salir por aquella puerta.

Se sintió molesto.

Se sintió impotente.

Quería ir tras ella pero sentía que si lo hacía empeoraría las cosas. Suspiró.

- Me estoy volviendo demasiado sensible. - Gruñó sintiendo que aquella despedida no fue como el la deseó. No hubo una sonrisa, no hubo un "Sasuke-kun" no hubo nada y todo por el idiota de su hermano. - ¡Itachi! - Gritó fuerte con la intensión que el mayor entrara de una vez.

Esperó y esperó aun así no pasó nada.

- ¡Itachi! - Gritó de nuevo. Esta vez la puerta se abrió tímidamente, dejando ver a un Uchiha Itachi parecido a un niño de 6 años cuando recibe un regaño. - Ven. - Mandó siendo obedecido al instante. - ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? - El moreno mayor asintió sentándose en la cama junto al menor. - Se puede saber, ¿Porque lo hiciste? - El mayor suspiró.

- Fue un impulso, cuando llegué solo estaba Nana en la cocina de lo más sonriente y mientras estaba tomándome un café escuché un grito, escupí el café que estaba bebiendo y si no fuera porque Nana me detuvo habría llegado de inmediato. ¿Qué crees que pensaría al verte así? – Reprochó molesto y de alguna forma tratando de buscar una excusa a lo que hizo.

Sasuke suspiró.

- Solo estábamos dormidos. – Aclaró sabiendo que su hermano no le creería nada.

- ¿Dormidos?, ¿Tu y ella?, si claro. - Ironizó. - ¿Desde cuándo duermes con una chica?, recuerdo haberte encontrado en más de una situación así, no creo que hoy fuera la excepción.

- Itachi. - Sasuke suspiró. - Ella... Hinata... no es como otras chicas, es mi novia ¿No? - Itachi asintió dándole un punto a Sasuke.

Él nunca ha tenido novia porque según el son demasiado molestas para tenerlas más de una noche. ¿Era Hyuuga Hinata tan importante?

- Además tú eres un jodido pedófilo y yo no he dicho nada sobre eso. - Itachi se sonrojó al ser regañado por su hermano.

- ¡Eso no...! - Trató de replicar pero le fue imposible. Suspiró.

- Acabo de ver a Hinata-sama irse. ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó su Nana entrando a la habitación.

- Este idiota dijo algo sobre "Mujeres" - Reprochó Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Itachi-sama!, ¿Que ha hecho? - Itachi se mostró cabizbajo al ser regañado por segunda vez.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó.

- Hmp. - Bufó el menor. - ¿Cuál es tu rollo con la niña Hyuuga? - Preguntó interesado. Quería saber que pasaba con su hermano.

- ¿Con Hanabi-sama? - Sasuke miró sorprendido a la castaña.

- ¿La conoces? - La castaña asintió sonriendo.

- Si, ha venido a visitar a Itachi-sama varias veces, es tan linda, me recuerda a Mikoto-sama. - Dijo la mayor recordando a la extrovertida niña de once años y lo parecida que era a Mikoto Uchiha. Esa actitud positiva y la forma en la que sonreía eran idénticas.

- ¿A Mamá?, ¿Porque? - Preguntó extrañado.

- Su madre era la dulzura hecha persona, siempre amable con los demás, soportando ese carácter de Fugaku-sama. - Cuando dijo aquello Sasuke se sintió identificado.

Hinata le sonríe aunque sea cruel con ella. Hinata es amable, dulce, y hasta tierna, como un gatito.

- Pero también tenía aquella personalidad explosiva, a veces parecía una niña, siempre atrevida. Recuerdo que Fugaku-sama se enojaba con ella por ser tan ruidosa pero terminaba riendo ante sus travesuras. - La castaña suspiró recordando aquel hermoso matrimonio. Ella era la fanática número uno de ellos, la pareja perfecta.

- Se parece a Mamá. - Susurraron ambos recordando a las desordenadas Hyuuga.

La castaña sonrió al verlos a ambos.

- Puede que ella ame a otro. - Ambos la miraron. - Puede que solo sea una niña. - Ambos se miraron. - Pero... si sus sentimientos por ellas son sinceros no veo por qué no luchar. Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama es importante, ¿No? - Lo vio dudar un poco, se sintió feliz cuando por fin asintió. - Enamórela.

- ¿Enamorarla? - La mujer asintió.

- Si ella está con usted es porque es importante para ella. ¿No? - El menor de los Uchiha asintió. - Entonces enamórela.

- ¿Esa chica ama a alguien más? - Sasuke asintió. - ¿A quién? - Un hondo suspiro escapó de los labios de Sasuke.

- A Naruto.

- ¿Qué? - Soltaron ambos mayores a la vez. Una cosa es que ame a otro y otra muy distinta al mejor amigo del Uchiha menor.

- Ella quiere que Naruto sea feliz y... yo aproveché la situación. Ahora siento que lo que he hecho es una estupidez, yo... estoy empezando a quererla. - Itachi se sintió celoso, no quería ver a su hermano sufrir, pero si el la quería debía aceptar a la Hyuuga.

Aunque aquello de que la Hyuuga quería a Naruto no le era para nada agradable eso significaría la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke.

- No se preocupe. - Susurró la castaña acariciando el cabello del menor. - En el amor debemos ser fuertes, hay que perseverar, lo sé, Hinata-sama lo amará.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Nana? - Preguntó Sasuke sintiendo la vaga esperanza de que tal vez así fuera.

- Digamos que es intuición. - Sonrió viendo como ese par que siempre fueron unos niños para ella ahora eran todos unos hombres. - Itachi-sama. - El aludido le miró. - Usted también debe esperar algunos años si no quiere ir a la cárcel por abuso.

Itachi frunció el ceño molesto ante la burla.

Sasuke dejó salir una risa burlona y la mayor empezó a reír divertida.

- ¡No es gracioso!, querer a una niña es... es... ¡Grotesco! - La mujer negó suavemente.

- Hombres de 60 años se casan con jovencitas de 20. ¿Porque debería ser grotesco?, ahora ella es una niña pero en unos años será una mujer y por lo que veo ella está muy enamorada de usted. - Sasuke no supo si reír o sentirse perturbado.

Optó por sonreír.

Su familia, esos dos eran su familia, un pedófilo y una pervertida.

Pero los quería, y daría su vida por ellos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando llegó a casa se sorprendió al saber que solo eran la ocho de la noche. Había estado tan ensimismada la mitad del camino que no se fijó en la hora, todo lo que invadía su mente eran Sasuke y sus antiguas compañeras "sexuales".

Sí, porque aunque fuera inocente había entendido a la perfección lo que quiso decir Itachi. Sasuke se acostaba con chicas, era por ello que tenía tanta experiencia. Se sentía celosa, celosa de saber que él ha estado con otras chicas mejores que ella, tal vez no tan tímidas y miedosas. Pero también estaba molesta, ¿Acaso el creía que ella era una más?, ¡Ja!, ni pensarlo ella no caería.

Su virginidad estaría intacta y ni si quiera Sasuke podría cambiar eso.

Al entrar encontró a su Nana sonreírle con complicidad, se sonrojó inmediatamente al imaginarse que podría pasar por aquella mente no tan inocente. Al pasar por el pasillo escuchó a su hermana cantar, seguramente no tenía nada más que hacer que conectarse a Internet y escuchar música.

Al parecer su padre y hermano aún no llegaban, algo bueno puesto que estos dos la interrogarían y ella no quería interrogatorios. Con desaliento entró a su habitación encontrándola igual de limpia y ordena a como la dejó. Caminó sin alientos hacia su amplia cama lanzándose en el acto. Su maletín fue a parar a alguna esquina mientras ella veía fijamente el techo.

Suspiró.

¿Porque sentía que todo se complicaba entre el Uchiha y ella?, ¿No sería mejor parar con todo esto ante de verse involucrados más de la cuenta?

Tenía miedo, miedo de terminar amando a Sasuke y no ser correspondida. Bastante tenía con Naruto, por su propio bien debería reprimir aquellos sentimientos. Pero aunque intentara ignorarlos no podía.

Cada vez que se acercaba a Sasuke, cuando olía su perfume, cuando este le decía una palabra linda, todas esas cosas eran como una pequeña ilusión para su corazón y aquello no le gustaba. Sasuke se estaba volviendo demasiado importante, bastante diría.

Sus sentimientos la han metido en toda esta situación. Sería mejor dejarlos a un lado.

- Me pregunto... ¿Estarías bien con eso Sasuke-kun? - Susurró viendo fijamente el techo de su habitación. Blanco, solo eso. Tan diferente al del Uchiha que era negro. ¿Tanta era la diferencia entre ambos?, ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente para Sasuke?

Cerró levemente sus parpados sintiendo que el cansancio no solamente físico le ganaba. Quería dormir todo el fin de semana, no ver a nadie, solo pasar el tiempo en su habitación.

Estaría bien descansar. Había sobrevivido a aquella semana, la semana más problemática de su vida. Agradecía que el día siguiente no hubieran clases porque de ser así no sabría cómo manejar la situación entre Naruto y Sakura. Ese par aún le molestaba, no solo por el altercado que sufrieron, también porque teniendo a Haruno cerca de Sasuke sentía que debía estar alerta.

Suspiró. Estaba volviéndose una paranoica. Además Sasuke era lo suficientemente mayor para decidir con quién estar y con quien, eso no era de su incumbencia.

Mientras admiraba el techo de su habitación ida recordó aquel extraño sueño donde Sasuke le decía a ella "Te amo", sintió aquello extraño aun así no sabía que sentir. ¿Felicidad?, ¿Miedo?, ¿Alegría?, ¿Confusión?, se supone que su corazón ama a Naruto pero aun así esta última semana su mundo ha girado en torno al chico de cabellera oscura.

Sintió los parpados pesados, su respiración acompasada y el sueño dominarla. Estaría bien dormir un rato antes de que su padre llegara.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró cayendo en brazos de Morfeo. Esperaba tener otro lindo sueño.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando por fin lo dejaron solo sintió de nuevo preocupación. Bien en cierta forma estaba nervioso por la reacción de la Hyuuga, esta solo tomó sus cosas y se fue, aquello no era normal.

Tal vez se enojó por lo que dijo Itachi, ¿Que chica no lo haría?, seguramente creyó que tenía intenciones de llevársela a la cama, disfrutar una buena sesión de sexo y dejarla en el olvido. ¡Dios!, de tan solo pensar en ello se sentía malvado, ¿Tan mal se ha comportado con las chicas?, ¿Y a el que le importa lo que piensen las idiotas esas?, ¡Se estaba volviendo un estúpido blandito!, todo por culpa de la tonta Hyuuga. ¿Qué carajos le estaba haciendo?

Suspiró agotado sabiendo que no podría encontrar alguna excusa para enojarse con Hinata. Simplemente le era imposible enojarse con esa tonta Hyuuga, no pudo hacerlo en toda esta semana y hoy no era la excepción.

Ahora, su problema era ¿Cómo le explicaría todo?, o por lo menos saber que ella no estaba enojada con él. Suspiró de nuevo viendo aquel techo negro de su habitación estaba más aburrido que de costumbre, había intentado dormir pero le era imposible, todo por esa tonta Hyuuga.

¡Joder!, ¿Porque tenía que ser tan flexible con ella?, enojarse por una estupidez, ¿A el que le importaba lo que ella pensara?, que dejara de ser tan tonta e infantil, él era hombre y como tal tenía necesidades. Además eso sucedió antes de conocerla.

Suspiró de nuevo. Que molesto.

Sabía que si le importaba, le importaba más de lo que le gustaría.

- Joder. - Gruñó levantándose de su cama. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con todo en oscuras, tanteó por el pasillo el camino hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Al estar parado frente a la puerta del mayor decidió tocar.

- Itachi. - Llamó. No obtuvo respuesta. - Itachi... - Llamó de nuevo. Se ceño se frunció con leve molestia. - Itachi. - De nuevo silencio, ahora no era leve molestia, ahora era verdadera molestia. - ¡Itachi! - La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un desaliñado y adormilado Itachi.

- ¿Mmm?, ¿Que sucede Sasuke? - El menor se abstuvo de burlarse de su hermano, se veía horrible. Sabiendo que tenía algo más importante que hacer en ese momento decidió hablar.

- Dame el teléfono de la Mansión Hyuuga. - Después de mirarse fijamente por cinco minutos Itachi supo que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para llamar a la casa de la Hyuuga a la una de la madrugada. Creyendo imposible hacerlo entrar en razón rememoró el número en su mente. Lo sabía de memoria.

- 555 - 2244. - El menor asintió dando por sencillo recordar el número pero no todo era sencillo, ahora venía lo difícil.

Llamar a la Mansión Hyuuga. ¿Que debería hacer?

_¿Bueno?, ah hola soy Sasuke el novio de Hinata, quiero hablar con ella acerca del malentendido que hubo en mi casa._

Rodó los ojos sabiendo que nadie podría ser tan idiota como para decir aquello. Suspiró de nuevo sintiendo que se hacía costumbre el suspirar cosa que lo molestó.

Tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía caminó hacia su cuarto creyendo que nada le daría más privacidad que hablar desde el. Al abrir y cerrar la puerta en su entrada caminó hacia su escritorio donde yacía su computadora portátil y un teléfono inalámbrico.

Suspiró de nuevo tomando el teléfono entre sus manos, lo miró fijamente creyendo imprudente llamar y tortuoso no intentarlo ganando con ello toda una noche sin dormir.

A la mierda, marcaría y ya.

Y así lo hizo, tecleó cada número que su hermano le había dicho alegando que eran demasiado fáciles para aprendérselos. Escuchó el sonido que le indicaba que estaba llamando, esperó y esperó.

¿Y si no contestaban?, ¿Y si contestaba un rabioso suegro o cuñado?

_- ¿Bueno? -_

- ¿Hola? - Preguntó indeciso.

_- ¿Quién es?, ¿A quién necesita? - _Preguntó la voz infantil desde la otra línea.

- Hanabi soy Sasuke... ¿Puedo hablar con Hinata? - No escuchó nada por un momento. Creyó que la chica pensaba colgarle.

_- Está dormida, ¿Quieres que la despierte? - _Lo pensó. Prefería dejarla dormir. _- ¡Nee-san!, ¡Despierta! _

_- Mmm... ¿Q-Que sucede Hanabi-chan?_

_- ¡Deja de dormir!, te necesitan al teléfono._

_- Mmm, di... di que me fui de viaje. _- Sonrió divertido al escuchar lo que murmuraba la Hyuuga. ¿De viaje?, ¿Enserio?, ¿No podía pensar en algo más?

_- ¡Nee-san!, ¡Te llama Sasuke-kun!, ¡Habla! _- Escuchó murmureos y risas por parte de la menor. Seguramente Hinata se encontraba avergonzada y toda pisca de sueño había desaparecido.

_- ¡Buenas noches Sasuke! - _Escuchó a la menor despedirse y luego el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

_- ¿B-Bueno? - _Sonrió al escucharla. ¿Era tímida también por teléfono?

- Hinata... yo... creo que fue mala idea despertarte. - Se sintió incómodo y sin nada que decir. ¿Qué pasó con lo que había ensayado?, su mente estaba en blanco.

_- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun. Dime, ¿Sucede algo? - _Abrió la boca dos o tres veces dispuesto a decir algo pero nada salía de sus labios.

Genial, y ahora no sabía que decir.

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? - _

- ¿Sigues enojada?, digo... por lo que dijo Itachi. - La escuchó suspirar.

_- B-Bueno... n-no esto enojada es solo que escuchar aquello me impactó un poco. - _Susurró ella al otro lado de la línea.

- Pero... ¿Porque te fuiste?, no he dormido nada al creer que estabas no sé ¿molesta? - La escuchó reír levemente cosa que le molestó. ¿Tan gracioso creía que era?

_- L-Lo siento Sasuke-kun... es solo que... yo... y-yo... - _Arqueó una ceja al escucharla titubear. ¿Y ahora que le había dado?

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó extrañado.

_- E-Estaba un poco celosa. - _Si no fuera por su agudo oído no habría escuchado aquello.

Si, Hinata le había admitido que estaba celosa.

- ¿Qué? - Fue lo único que pudo responder aun incrédulo de lo que escuchó.

¿Acaso ella estaba celosa?, ¿Ella?, ¿Por él?, ¿Acaso cupido se puso de su lado?

_Gracias cupido._ Pensó tratando de ser agradecido con aquel ser mítico que maldijo y atentó contra su imagen más de una vez.

Al parecer las cosas tomaban un rumbo distinto para él. Y esos extraños sentimientos no eran del todo malos.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado ^^**_

_**¡Yay!, 9.000 palabras *O***_

_**¡Clap,clap, clap!, Me estoy superando como escritora Gracias a usted y sus hermosos comentarios ^^**_

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

* * *

**Agradecimientos a: **

nn, hinatacris, Pochyy, narika, Rose, Guest, LilyHime100, andrea, Yeii-chan1997529, mare-14, Lilipili, Hinata-Yoruichi, OotTakuG4me3r, sweetdoll, Darcety, mangetsu hyuga, hikari to seimei, uchihacecy, leidihuchiha, sai0o90o0, Paz, Tokeijikakeno orenji, jessychan123.

**Muchas gracias a todos y también a quienes han comentado los capítulos anteriores. Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


	9. Amor, ¿Posible confesión?

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Amor, ¿Posible confesión?**

Esa noche Hanabi se encontraba aburrida, si, no había nada interesante por hacer y después de escuchar música y navegar en redes sociales por cuatro horas seguidas era demasiado.

Pero, ¿Que más podía hacer?, estaba aprovechando que su hermano no llegaría esa noche a dormir con la excusa de que saldría con "Rock Lee" su mejor amigo. Rodó los ojos al pensar aquello, ¿Por quién la tomaban?, era obvio que su primo no andaba con ningún amigo seguramente las hormonas se le habían sacudido y ahora estaba en la habitación de alguna mujer o tal vez si estaba con su amigo en busca de algunas mujeres mayores. Si, mayores, Neji era todo un loquillo con eso de las aventuras.

Sonrió divertida al pensar en su muy serio hermano mayor de juguete sexual.

- ¡Que aburrido! - Soltó al aire cerrando el último programa de su computadora portátil, no tenía nada por hacer así que lo mejor sería dormirse ya.

Su padre no llegaría en todo el fin de semana, negocios. Su hermano llegaría al día siguiente y su hermana parecía un oso en hibernación, ¿Que más podría hacer?, solo dormir.

Cuando su computadora portátil de color gris metálico se disponía a apagarse dio por hecho que era hora de dormir. Caminó hacia el interruptor con su pijama estilo memes que consistía en un short que le cubría solo su trasero y una camisa de mangas. Esa noche quería dormir lo más fresca posible.

Suspiró de nuevo.

No tenía ni una pisca de sueño.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, aprovechó a tomarlo de un solo tirón para que su Nana no se despertara y la encontrara sin dormirse.

- ¿Bueno? - Contestó interesada de quién podría ser a esas horas.

- _¿Hola? _- Preguntó la voz masculina desde la otra línea. Se extrañó, ¿Quién podría ser?

- ¿Quién es?, ¿A quién necesita? - Preguntó preparándose para colgar en cualquier momento, tal vez era algún acosador o un extorsionista.

- _Hanabi soy Sasuke... ¿Puedo hablar con Hinata? _- De inmediato bajó la guardia sorprendida de que su "cuñadito" llamara a esa hora y que le hablara tan familiarmente. No viendo problema salió de su habitación evitando hacer menor ruido posible, frente a su habitación se encontraba la de su hermana por lo que no necesitó encender las luces de la habitación de Hinata, como siempre la puerta estaba sin seguro por lo que entró sin mayor problema. Al acercarse hasta la gran cama se encontró a su hermana dormida y con el uniforme del instituto.

- Está dormida, ¿Quieres que la despierte? - Preguntó sin recibir respuesta. - ¡Nee-san!, ¡Despierta! - Llamó a la mayor sacudiéndola del hombro para que se despertara. La vio removerse entre dormida y sin intenciones de despertar.

- Mmm... ¿Q-Que sucede Hanabi-chan? - Preguntó esta sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Deja de dormir!, te necesitan al teléfono. - Reprendió entregándole el teléfono a la mayor pero esta no se movía de su lugar. Suspiró.

- Mmm, di... di que me fui de viaje. - Su ceño se frunció ante el estúpido comentario de su hermana. ¿Qué excusa era esa?, que vergüenza aunque... la vergüenza la pasaría ella, ¿No?

- ¡Nee-san!, ¡Te llama Sasuke-kun!, ¡Habla! - Con tan solo decir aquello pudo ver divertida como su hermana mayor se sentaba de golpe enrojeciendo hasta el tope y mirando el teléfono horrorizada. Sonrió divertida, al parecer el virus Uchiha ya hacía gran efecto en su adorada hermana, eso le gustaba.

- ¿P-Porque no me lo habías dicho? - Murmuró la mayor lo más bajo posible.

- Mejor habla, sí que te extraña demasiado, ¿Eh? - El rojo en su hermana aumentó dándole más diversión al momento.

Su hermana nunca cambiaría y aquello le agradaba.

Lanzando el teléfono inalámbrico a manos de su hermana empezó a desfilar hacia la puerta, dando una rápida mirada a su hermana la encontró mirando el teléfono lo más de nerviosa.

- ¡Buenas noches Sasuke! - Se despidió lo bastante alto dando por terminada su tarea en aquel lugar. Al parecer esos dos tenían algo de qué hablar y viendo la urgencia con la que el Uchiha llamó a su hermana sin importarle la hora y el posible escándalo que podrían haber causado su padre o hermano al ver como un joven llama a Hinata se atrevió.

Vaya Uchiha tan arriesgado. Le gustaba, su hermana era demasiado buena y que el Uchiha estuviera a su lado solo era una forma de corromperla un poco.

Sonrió alegre mientras entraba a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apagando el interruptor de luz.

- Espera Itachi-sensei, yo seré quien te corrompa. - Susurró divertida mientras se lanzaba a su cómoda cama esperando soñar una vez más con su apuesto tutor.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hinata estaba roja, quería que se la tragara la tierra, ¿Ahora qué haría?, Sasuke la estaba llamando a quien sabe qué horas de la noche y ella aún rememoraba lo acontecido ese día. En definitiva aquellos extraños sentimientos la estaban dominando.

Respiró profundo unas dos o tres veces infundiéndose el valor necesario para hablar con él de una manera neutra.

- ¿B-Bueno? - Se golpeó mentalmente al haber tartamudeado. Sasuke no amaba su tartamudeo, lo sabía, era demasiado obvio.

- _Hinata... yo... creo que fue mala idea despertarte_. - Sintió algo en su pecho, el escucharlo le provocaba sensaciones extrañas. Grandioso, no tenía idea de que decir. ¿Debía disculparse por irse?, ¿Que debía hacer?

Tomó aire tratando de hablar esta vez más normal.

- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun. Dime, ¿Sucede algo? - Sonrió al ver que sus esfuerzos funcionaban, pero ahora era él quien no decía palabra alguna.

De nuevo cierta molestia se instaló en su pecho.

¿Y si estaba molesto?

¿Porque tenía que ser una niñata tan molesta?

¿Por qué no le hablaba?

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó en un susurró esperando escuchar alguna respuesta.

- _¿Sigues enojada?, digo... por lo que dijo Itachi. _- Y aunque no lo dijera aquella respuesta no fue lo que quería escuchar, ¿Porque le recordaba eso?, ella no tenía nada que ver con él. ¿No?

Suspiró. Aun si pensaba de esa forma era obvio que lo que dijo su "cuñado" quien por cierto deja ver sin vergüenza alguna su odio a ella era algo que no le gustó para nada.

- B-Bueno... n-no estoy enojada es solo que escuchar aquello me impactó un poco. - Susurró un poco incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación. Era obvio que la impactó, sino fuera así entonces, ¿Porque habría salido sin si quiera decir un "Adiós Sasuke-kun"?

-_ Pero... ¿Porque te fuiste?, no he dormido nada al creer que estabas no sé, ¿Molesta? _- Escuchar aquello le pareció un poco gracioso, ¿Era enserio lo que decía?, la verdad le era muy gracioso en pensar en un Uchiha Sasuke con piyama de ositos y dando vueltas en su cama.

Lo escuchó bufar. Bien, estuvo mal reírse de él.

- L-Lo siento Sasuke-kun... es solo que... yo... y-yo... - Y empezó a titubear sin saber que decir.

- _¿Que sucede? _- Le preguntó él.

- E-Estaba un poco celosa. - Susurró lo más bajo posible dándose cuenta de inmediato lo que había dicho. ¿Y ahora?, ¿Cómo era posible de que le haya dicho eso?, ahora solo estaba esperando algún regaño por parte de él algo como "Deja de decir idioteces".

Si, le había admitido que estaba celosa. ¿Qué le sucedía?, aquello fue estúpido.

- ¿Qué? - Fue la respuesta por parte de él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Un silencio incómodo, o tal vez solo no habían palabras por decir.

Aquello no le gustaba. Quería colgar.

Luego, después de unos diez minutos sin nada que decir lo escuchó suspirar. Si, él había suspirado signo de que aquello no era bueno.

- N-No te preocupes. - Susurró. - Olvida lo que dije Sasuke-kun... solo... solo... nos vemos el lunes, ¿Te parece? - Su mano empezó a temblar y la respiración se le hizo irregular.

Necesitaba colgar aquella llamada, ¡Ya!

- Hinata... yo...

- Y-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, so-solo... debo irme. - Susurró.

Lo escuchó llamarla pero aun así no quiso escuchar. Colgó la llamada.

Se sentía tonta. Por sentirse como se sentía, por pensar cosas que no debía.

- So-Solo es una promesa... Es estúpido pensar en Sasuke-kun de aquella manera. - Susurró sintiendo como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. - Si es así... ¿Porque debo sentirme así?, ¿Porque no se va este dolor en mi pecho?, ¿Por qué debo sentirme mal? - Se mordió el labio inferior con la intensión de no hacer ruido alguno.

Se sentía tonta por llorar sin razón alguna.

- ¿Cómo es posible que piense en Sasuke-kun si amo a Naruto-kun? - Se reprochó a si misma por ser traidora a sus propios sentimientos.

Estar tan cerca de Uchiha Sasuke no le favorecía, por su bien debía bloquear cualquier sentimiento que no sea de amistad hacia él.

Por su bien Uchiha Sasuke no podía ser alguien tan importante para ella.

Así lo habían prometido. No amor, solo fingir.

Entonces, ¿Porque sentía que había hecho algo estúpido?

Aquella promesa que había hecho... solo fue como un recordatorio para ella. Se sentía tan confiada de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto que ahora... tenía miedo de ver a Sasuke.

Tenía miedo de aceptar lo inevitable.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Después de aquella llamada su fin de semana lo pasó deseando que no llegara el lunes. Kiba y Shino habían ido por ella el sábado para disfrutar de su compañía puesto que al convertirse en novia del Uchiha los había dejado a un lado.

Se sentía culpable por ser así con sus amigos.

Y, mientras los tres iban y venían le pareció ver a Naruto con una chica. Cuando lo vio su corazón se agitó pero en vez de querer acercarse y verlo huyó no queriendo estar a menos de 50 metros de distancia.

Se preocupó, no por Naruto sino por Sasuke.

¿Qué sucedería con su amistad?, ¿Porque tuvo que terminar todo por una pelea?, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido es por ello que había decidido que arreglaría la relación entre esos dos viejos amigos.

Pero para ello debía ver a Sasuke y Naruto. No quería hacerlo.

Tal vez por miedo.

Por inseguridad.

Por darse cuenta de algo que no ha querido aceptar.

Por ello actuaría de lejos, buscaría la forma de estar alejada de Sasuke. Era lo mejor.

- Hinata-sama. - Dejó de peinar sus largos cabellos para dirigir su atención a su Nana. Esta le sonreía.

- ¿Si, Nana? - La mujer se acercó hasta ella, tomó el cepillo y pidiendo permiso con la mirada esperó la respuesta de la chica. Hinata sonrió, le gustaba que le cepillaran el cabello.

- ¿Hay algo que la preocupe? - La joven miró el reflejo de su Nana en el espejo cuerpo completo que tenía frente a ella.

- No, ¿Porque lo preguntas Nana? - La mujer sonrió de nuevo mientras pasaba una y otra vez el peine por los oscuros cabellos de la joven.

- ¿Es por Uchiha Sasuke? - Los claros ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron de par en par. - Lo supuse. - Suspiró viendo como su protegida se quedaba helada en la silla. - ¿Que le preocupa Hinata-sama?, ¿Acaso le ha hecho algo? - Se apresuró a negar, su Nana era buena pero sabía lo peligroso que era el hacerla enojar. - ¿Entonces?

- Es que... cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke-kun... yo... - La mujer sonrió levemente al ver el sonrojo de la pequeña Hyuuga.

- Eso significa que siente algo por él, ¿No?, es obvio, por eso es su novio. - La joven asintió. Era cierto, ante todos ellos eran una pareja pero... ¿Que eran?

Suspiró.

- Nana... ¿Cómo recuperas viejos amigos? - Preguntó en un susurro mostrando un semblante cabizbajo.

- Pues... Si Kiba-sama y Shino-sama se enojaran con usted, ¿Que haría? - Su semblante cambió de inmediato.

- ¡Haría cualquier cosa!, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun... son mis mejores amigos y yo... los amo. - Susurró llevando ambas manos a su pecho. No podía imaginar un mundo sin esos dos.

- Si la amistad siempre fue verdadera no importa el tiempo, las situaciones, los problemas, hay veces en las que darse un poco de espacio es bueno para pensar si de verdad vale la pena seguir con aquella amistad. - Hinata miró sorprendida a su Nana.

Sonrió sintiendo un poco de alivio en su pecho.

- Gracias Nana. - Susurró. La mujer también le sonrió.

- Es hora de desayunar, pronto aparecerá Hanabi-sama reclamando su porción de hotcakes con miel. - Hinata sonrió divertida aceptando la invitación de la mujer.

Sin saberlo su Nana siempre le ayudaba, ella era quién le daba fuerzas, extrañaba a su madre pero su Nana siempre cuidaba de su familia. Estaba agradecida.

Agradecida con aquella mujer bipolar y sabia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Esa mañana se levantó más temprano, él siempre se levantaba a tiempo pero ese día había exagerado y es que era tanta la ansiedad que sentía que no pudo dormir más.

¿Qué pasaría hoy?, Hinata, Naruto y todo el club de chismosos de que tenía como amigos estarían allí.

No sabía qué hacer con Naruto, una parte de él estaba desesperada, nunca sintió perder al idiota de su mejor amigo y aunque pelearan una y otra vez Naruto nunca lo miraba de mala manera, solo sonreía.

Ahora sería distinto.

Se podría decir que su única compañía es Hinata pero después de aquella llamada las cosas se complicaban, tal vez Hinata se arrepentía de todo y también se alejaría.

Después de la muerte de sus padres y el accidente de su hermano no creyó volver a sentirse tan... solo. Si, y aunque su rostro se viera tan relajado y se puede decir malhumorado como era normal sentía esa parte de su mente querer gritar.

Suspiró.

Vaya idiota en el que se había convertido. Todo por apreciar al idiota de Naruto y empezar aquella ridiculez de juego con la Hyuuga. Si tan solo no los apreciara a ambos todo esto no habría sucedido.

Era un idiota por querer jugar a cupido. Maldito cupido, ojalá una de sus ridículas flechas fueran a dar a su cabeza.

Si, ahora lo maldecía cuando el fin de semana le agradeció que la Hyuuga le dijera que estaba celosa. Pero era su culpa, ¿Acaso no podía hacer que la chica no le hubiera colgado?

Se vio al espejo. Tan hermoso como siempre, era atractivo, rico, inteligente, y muy bueno en la cama aunque no le gustaba presumirlo. ¿Porque carajos se sentía inseguro de sí mismo?, Tsk, idioteces.

De mala gana tomó sus cosas y bajó a la cocina, como siempre su desayuno estaba listo y su hermano lo esperaba mientras tomaba un poco de té.

- Buenos días Sasuke. - Saludó el moreno mayor. El menor frunció el ceño.

Estúpido Itachi, también era culpa de él.

- Hmp. - Bufó tomando solo la taza de café y bebiéndola en tres sorbos.

El mayor le miró expectante. Suspiró. - ¿Sigues enojado? - El menor lo ignoró soltando la taza sobre la mesa, si no fuera fina se habría roto en pedazos. - Enojarte conmigo no servirá de nada, debes hablar con ella. - Sasuke le dio la espalda. - Lamento lo que hice pero entiende que no todo es mi culpa Sasuke.

- Itachi... ¿Qué haces cuando sientes que algo importante para ti se aleja? - El mayor sonrió agradecido, Sasuke confiaba en él.

- A veces dejarlo ir es bueno, no tengas miedo Sasuke, si ella te quiere volverá a ti. - La mandíbula del menor se tensó.

Ella no lo quería. ¿Cómo estar seguro de que volvería a él?

- Pero... ¿Y si no vuelve? - Preguntó indeciso.

Itachi tomó otro sorbo de su té. - Si es lo suficiente importante para ti solo queda una cosa por hacer. - El menor se giró esperando la respuesta.

Itachi lo miró sonriendo, esta sonrisa más que ser tierna era llena de orgullo.

- Luchar.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par.

Luchar.

Por Naruto y Sakura. Aunque los odiara esos dos eran sus amigos.

Por Hinata. Porque aunque se negara ella era importante.

- Itachi... - Susurró viendo a su hermano. Sonrió agradecido, ¿Quién diría que su hermano era tan buen consejero? - Aún me debes lo del fin de semana. - Bufó girando desinteresado, volviendo a su actitud de siempre.

- Ya sé, ¿Te parece bien si invito a mi alumna y mi cuñada a una cita el fin de semana?, ¿Tendrás arreglado todo para la fecha? - El menor sonrió mirando por sobre su hombro al Uchiha mayor.

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Por quién me tomas?, soy perfecto. - El mayor vio divertido a su hermano.

- Tan perfecto e inseguro.

- Y tú tan depravado. - Bien, la conversación se tornaba una próxima discusión.

- Ustedes que pelean y yo los golpeo. - Amenazó su Nana apareciendo de quién sabe dónde con el cucharón. No se veía nada contenta. Itachi miró el cucharón recordando viejos tiempos, dolorosos tiempos.

- Me voy. - Fue lo único que dijo el menor huyendo de su "amorosa" familia.

Caminó hasta la puerta, se calzó los zapatos un poco desgastados de color negro y abrió la puerta. Afuera hacía frío.

El invierno había comenzado.

Giró con la intensión de buscar un abrigo, tras él se encontraban su Nana y su hermano. Ambos le sonreían.

- En las noticias dicen que nevará hoy, será mejor que te abrigues Sasuke-chan. - Ignorando el odioso "chan" tomó el abrigo negro que su Nana le ofrecía.

- Ya me voy. - Susurró un poco avergonzado. Esos dos le producían diabetes algunas veces.

- Cuídate Sasuke. - Asintió dándoles la espalda y comenzando su ruta hacia la escuela.

Suspiró.

El frío se hacía notar, la calle por la que iba se veía solitaria. Pasó por la calle donde siempre se encontraba con Naruto, no había nadie.

Aprovechando que aún era temprano siguió su camino, hoy no hablaría con Naruto.

Como dijo Itachi debía dejarle su espacio, también a Hinata. Ambos tenían que decidir por sí mismos si lo aceptaban como era.

Siguió su camino. Era odioso no vivir cerca al instituto pero así no era seguido por sus fans.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que no la vio sino hasta que la tuvo a unos veinte pasos de él.

Ella le miraba sonrojada, tal vez por el frio.

Se sorprendió de verla a esa hora.

- Hinata. - Susurró.

Ella solo le sonrió.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. - Se sorprendió al no escucharla tartamudear. La reparó, ella también llevaba un abrigo, era blanco, contrario al suyo que era negro.

- Buenos días. - Saludó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente.

Y ahora... ¿Qué?

- Vamos. - Susurró él caminando hacia ella. Como era costumbre le tomó de la mano izquierda y la jaló sin importarle lo nerviosa que había puesto a la chica con aquella acción.

De nuevo todo estaba en silencio.

Hinata apretó el agarre de sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con los del Uchiha. Roja de la vergüenza prefirió ver el suelo.

El solo sonrió. Se sentía aliviado de que las cosas no hubieran cambiado.

- Es invierno. - Se golpeó mentalmente ante la estúpida frase. Como todo Uchiha iniciar una conversación no era lo suyo.

- Hace frio. - Bien, ella tampoco era la maestra en conversaciones, ambos solo eran un par de silenciosos y en cierta forma antisociales chicos.

Sonrieron ante aquello.

Por lo menos el silencio no era incómodo y la compañía del otro era agradable. Hoy no sería un día tan malo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al llegar las cosas se veían calmadas. Ignorando los constantes susurros y miradas a ambos de los pocos estudiantes que habían a esa hora caminaron hacia el que era su salón de clases, al entrar encontraron solo unos pocos compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos les eran cercanos.

Sin soltar el agarre de sus manos caminaron hacia la parte trasera donde se encontraban los lockers para sus abrigos. Luego, aprovechando lo solitario del lugar buscaron nuevos asientos ya que los anteriores eran muy cerca de Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke tomando de nuevo a la Hyuuga de la mano caminó o más bien jaló a la chica hacia la última fila, allí, sentó a Hinata a su derecha mientras tomaba asiento junto a la ventana.

Ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera, lejos de todos.

Sin saber que hacer se acomodaron en sus asientos, aburrido giró la mirada hacia afuera, los alumnos empezaban a llegar. El día se veía un poco nuboso pero nada de qué preocuparse.

- Oh, no. - Susurró Hinata. Había olvidado algo importante, muy importante.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó Sasuke aun mirando hacia afuera. La chica enmudeció. - Hinata...

- Yo... y-yo... L-Lo siento. - Susurró ella cohibída. Lo que menos quería era que Sasuke se enojara, si bien quería darle su espacio y tomar un poco de distancias ella le había prometido algo.

Extrañado ante la repentina disculpa de la chica la miró, esta abrazaba su maletín con la mirada cabizbaja.

Suspiró. - ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó suave, se sorprendió ante su tono propio tono de voz.

- O-Olvidé preparar los bentou. - Susurró ella evitando mirarlo. Era una tonta.

Al decir aquello él se sorprendió recordando cómo le había reprochado una vez por no llevarle el bentou. Suspiró girando la mirada.

- Entonces te invitaré hoy a almorzar. - Ella le miró sorprendida, lo menos que esperaba era un regaño por su incompetencia no una invitación a almorzar.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró aún sumergida en su asombro.

- No deberías preocuparte por tonterías. - Bufó él sintiéndose avergonzado por una idiotez.

- S-Si... - Susurró ella un poco sorprendida pero también feliz de que él no se enojara con ella. Le miró sonriendo de nuevo.

Sasuke... ya no era cruel con ella, eso la hacía feliz.

- ¿Te arrepientes? - Preguntó de la nada. Ella le miró extrañada. - ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho todo esto? - Preguntó de nuevo esta vez encarando aquellos ojos claros que le miraban un tanto sorprendidos.

- Yo...

Ella no sabía que decir. Él esperaba una respuesta a aquella pregunta que siempre le molestaba.

- ¡Hina! - El contacto visual se rompió ante la repentina llegada del castaño. - Buenos días, Hinata, Uchiha. - Aquella sonrisa de idiota no se la quitaba nadie.

Bufó. Ese idiota del Inuzuka sí que se parecía a Naruto.

- Buenos días Kiba-kun. - Saludó Hinata retomando la compostura y su sonrisa cálida cada vez que veía a sus amigos.

- Me ignoraron de nuevo. - Detrás de Kiba estaba Shino.

- ¡N-No es cierto!, ¡L-Lo siento Shino-kun! - Hinata se había sonrojado ante la vergüenza de hacerle eso a su amigo.

Siempre que ignoraban a Shino renacía ese complejo en él. Desde pequeños él siempre se ha quejado por que lo dejan abandonado. Se siente invisible.

- ¡Tranquilo Shino!, vamos siéntate. - Ambos tomaron asiento frente a Hinata y Sasuke.

El Uchiha agradeció que el Aburame estuviera frente a él, de lo contrario habría pateado el trasero del escandaloso Inuzuka lejos de él, ese castaño idiota era demasiado ruidoso y la verdad no estaba para tolerar a nadie.

- Uchiha.

- Aburame.

Hinata y Kiba miraron a los dos morenos saludarse. Vaya frialdad, ¿Así eran siempre con otros chicos?

- Ustedes dos... ¿Que nunca sonríen? - Preguntó Kiba viendo con horror el parecido de esos dos.

- No. - Respondieron a la par.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó Kiba asombrado. - ¡Mienten!

Hinata sonrió al ver a sus personas importantes allí, manteniendo una discusión un poco tonta. Su mirada se clavó en Sasuke, cuando lo veía junto a Naruto sus facciones eran más relajadas, siempre con esa sonrisa orgullosa, con su ceño fruncido... Sasuke, amargado y todo lo que conformaba su personalidad tosca lo hacían bastante apuesto.

El rojo cubrió su rostro.

Sasuke la miraba, se notaba la diversión en su mirada al sorprenderla mirándolo tan fijamente.

¡Que vergüenza!

- ¡Hina-chan! - Y mientras más alumnos llegaban, la escandalosa Ino se acercó hasta Hinata dándole un abrazo de esos que quitan todo el aire y dejan una calidez en tu pecho.

- I-Ino-san. - Susurró medio ahogada. Sasuke al ver cómo era asfixiada la Hyuuga tuvo que intervenir. ¿Por qué esa Yamanaka era tan molesta?, no le gustaba que tocaran de más a Hinata.

- ¿No ves que la estás asfixiando?, suéltala Ino. - Regañó siendo obedecido al instante.

- ¡Que egoísta!, como tienes a Hina-chan para darle besitos y consentirla todo lo que quieras deberías compartirla, ¡Déjamela un poco! - De nuevo el rostro de Hinata parecía un semáforo en rojo, Ino siguió discutiendo cosas que eran demasiado para ella y su inocencia.

Cosas sobre besos ardientes.

Experiencias nuevas.

Bebés.

Empezaba a hiperventilar con tan solo escuchar las cosas que decía la rubia, esto sí que era vergonzoso, ¿Y porque ella tenía que ser el tema de conversación?

- ¡Para Ino! - Reprendió el Inuzuka. - No hables de esas cosas frente a Hinata, ella no es como tú y Sasuke no sería capaz de hacerle algo. - Una mirada de advertencia fue dirigida al Uchiha.

Bien, ya empezaba a notar el cariño sobreprotector del Inuzuka. Este no quería sobrinos, no ahora.

- Según unos informantes Uchiha Sasuke ha sido un mujeriego. - Agregó Shino. Grandioso, ¿Acaso lo habían investigado?, ¿Qué pasaba con esos dos? - Nunca ha tenido novia, al parecer Hinata es la primera por lo que nos da a entender la seriedad de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata. - En cierta parte le agradeció al Aburame lo dicho, claro, si no hubiera hablado sobre que es un mujeriego.

- ¿Ya ves?, Hinata es muy joven. - Terminó el Inuzuka con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mejor amiga. – Es una niña.

- Esto... - Tan metidos en su conversación estaban que no se fijaron en su acompañante, un chico, moreno y pálido, muy pálido miraba al Uchiha. - Ese es mi asiento. - Señaló directo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y en que debe interesarme aquello? - Soltó molesto.

- En que deberías quitarte de ahí. - Vaya... el chico no demostraba emoción alguna, solo tenía una sonrisa de esas que siempre llevan los famosos.

- ¿Y si no lo hago que harás? - Hinata vio aterrada a su novio quién se veía de lo más relajado. ¿Acaso estaba loco?, ¿Por qué buscaba pelea con un chico desconocido?, bueno, eran compañeros de clase pero aun así su comunicación con él era de por si nula.

- Quitarlo. - El Uchiha sonrió, su sonrisa era de satisfacción, lindo chico ¿No?

- ¡Sai-kun! - Intervino Ino. ¿Sai?, ¿Así se llamaba? - ¿No quieres sentarte junto a mí?, ¡Por favor! - Hinata agradeció ante la intervención de la Yamanaka.

Lo que menos quería era empezar semana con una pelea de Sasuke.

- Oh, Ino-san. - Saludó el chico. Extrañamente sus facciones eran más reales al hablar con Ino, esta vez le sonrió a la chica de una manera tierna.

¿Acaso esos dos se llevaban bien?

- Ven conmigo. - Tomándole de la mano sin vergüenza alguna la Yamanaka arrastró al moreno.

Sin poder evitarlo botó todo el aire que había contenido.

Gracias a Ino se evitó una preocupación.

Pero eso no se quedaría así. Molesta fulminó al Uchiha con la mirada, ¿Que se creía?, ¿Matrix, duro de matar, Bruce Lee?, ¿Cuál era su fetiche por buscar problemas?

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño ante la reprochante mirada que le dirigía la Hyuuga.

- ¿Te parece bien hacer eso?, solo por un asiento... es... es... ¡Una estupidez! - Sus amigos quienes hasta el momento se habían mantenido en silencio vieron sorprendidos a Hinata.

Ella no solía expresar su enojo. Hinata era tan tierna y dulce que era imposible verla enojada.

- Exageras. - Bufó el moreno.

- ¿Exagerar?, ¿Que te crees?, ¿Un niño? - Reprendió ella sintiendo que se estaba pasando un poco. Genial, ahora solo faltaba que Sasuke se enojara.

- ¿Quién te crees para regañarme?, ¿Mi madre? - Preguntó esta vez él. Ahora se encontraba a la defensiva, ¿Acaso pensaba regañarlo?, ni loco.

- Soy tu novia. - Respondió ella.

Vaya... sí que se veía segura.

- Hmp. - Bufó. No había discusión, perfecto se quedó sin palabras. Ahora todos lo verían como que su mujer lo dominaba.

- Tranquila Hina, respira, perdona al idiota de Sasuke. - Su ceño se frunció ante la palabra con la que se refirió el Inuzuka hacia él, también, sintió una molestia puesto que ese tonto castaño de verdad se parecía a Naruto.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó ella sabiendo que se había tomado una libertad que no le correspondía. Ella no era nadie para decirle al Uchiha que hacer o cómo comportarse.

- No. - Se negó. Más que enojado sentía como su orgullo se desmoronaba ante la sola presencia de esa chica.

Joder.

- Sasuke-kun...

- ¡Buenos días! - Llegando hasta el salón de clases con una gran sonrisa y su habitual buen humor llegó Naruto junto a... ¿Sakura?

Ignorando la presencia del rubio las clases pasaron normales, de vez en cuando trataba de entablar conversación con su "novio" pero este se negaba respondiendo con simples monosílabos.

A la hora del almuerzo como prometió la llevó a la cafetería a almorzar pero aquello no fue placentero puesto que el sí mucho tocó la comida y a ella su apetito se había ido desde el principio. Al parecer aún se encontraba enojado por lo que sucedió en clases.

Suspiró.

Sentía que esa semana sería de lo más larga.

Y tenía razón. Así como había empezado había terminado.

Se suponía que sería ella quién marcaría distancias con el moreno pero todo sucedió de manera inversa. El Uchiha casi no hablaba, se mantenía siempre a distancia de sus amigos y solo veía por la ventana en clases. Cada vez que trataba de hablarle él creaba un muro entre ambos haciendo que la situación se viera más complicada de lo normal.

Lo que más le preocupaba era como veía a Naruto. Sus ojos no expresaban nada, cuando la miraban se veían fríos.

Le dolía verlo así.

Era obvio que el alejamiento de ambos estaba afectando a Sasuke y aquello no lo podía permitir, Sasuke había sacrificado su amistad con Naruto solo por seguir con su relación pero la verdad era que el Uchiha se veía decaído, solo ante ella demostraba ese semblante.

Sí, porque su orgullo no le permitía dejarse ver débil ante los demás, mostrándose indiferente y tosco aunque con ella también lo era solo que no la alejaba.

Se sentía agradecida que lo hiciera pero eso no evitaba que le preocupara. Sasuke sin sus sonrisas burlonas y sus frases sarcásticas no era él, aquel chico más silencioso de lo normal no era Sasuke.

Y hoy era viernes, hoy sería su oportunidad de hablar con esa persona para arreglar las cosas, no le importaba su orgullo con tal de ver a Sasuke mejor.

Debía hacer todo lo posible con tal de ver a Sasuke ser el mismo de siempre.

La campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó. Bien, era hora.

Se levantó de su asiento sacando los bentou de Sasuke y el suyo. Desde ese almuerzo en la cafetería le era mil veces mejor prepararle el almuerzo el Uchiha ya que aunque no tuviera hambre no despreciaba lo que preparaba para él.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - El aludido le miró. - Tengo algo que hacer, ¿M-Me esperas en la azotea? - El asintió recibiendo los dos bentou que ella le entregaba.

- No tardes, no me gustar estar con ellos sin ti. - El sonrojo cubrió su rostro ante aquellas palabras. Sonaron un poco vacían pero eran sinceras, estaba segura de ello.

- N-No tardaré. - Susurró saliendo rápidamente del salón de clases.

Buscando con la mirada aquella cabellera tan llamativa la encontró. Tomando aire y fuerzas de donde no las tenía se acercó hasta esa persona con la intensión de hablar a las buenas o a las malas.

- Sakura-san. - La peli rosa le miró un tanto sorprendida. - Necesito hablar con usted. - Creyó que le pondría resistencia pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la Haruno asentir.

- Vamos al salón de química. - Asintió aceptando la propuesta mientras seguía a la Haruno entre los pasillos repletos de chicos.

Entre estrujones y empujones llegaron. El lugar estaba solo.

- Sakura-san yo...

- Te preocupa Sasuke-kun, ¿No es así? - Preguntó la Haruno interrumpiendo lo que pensaba decir la Hyuuga.

Esta asintió.

- Últimamente Sasuke-kun no se ve bien. - Susurró dejando ver aquella preocupación que la carcomía.

- Naruto está igual. - Dijo para su sorpresa la Haruno. - Sonríe de manera idiota y se ríe con todos pero siempre ve a Sasuke, intenté decirle que hablara con él, intenté ir y pedirle perdón a Sasuke-kun con tal de que se reconciliaran pero Naruto no me dejó. Él dice que... están mejor sin nosotros.

- ¡N-No es cierto! - Soltó la Hyuuga, ambas se sorprendieron. Ella por decir aquello y la Haruno por la sinceridad. - Yo... ¡Sasuke-kun los quiere!, ¡A ambos!, admito que todo empezó como una farsa... Sasuke-kun solo quería ver a Naruto-kun y Sakura-san felices, yo decidí ayudarlo con tal de ver a Naruto-kun feliz pero a cambio de ello su amistad se perdió y Sasuke-kun no es el mismo... me preocupa verlo así, nadie lo nota pero lo sé, ¡Sasuke-kun los necesita! - Los ojos cristalinos de la joven y aquellas palabras cargadas de tristeza y preocupación fueron suficientes para Sakura.

Inclinándose frente a la Hyuuga solo pudo pronunciar las palabras que de alguna forma se reusó a decir. - Lo siento mucho Hinata-san. – Se disculpó. - Lamento haber sido tan egoísta y pensar solo en mí, has ayudado a Sasuke-kun ignorando a tu propio corazón. ¡Lamento haber causado todo esto! - Lágrimas brotaron de aquellos ojos jade. Ambas sumergidas en su preocupación dejaron derramar aquellas lágrimas.

- La-Lamento haberle mentido Sakura-san, la-lamento haberle quitado a Sasuke-kun...

- No... Yo lamento haberme comportado como una niña, y lamento haber comenzado todo este problema.

- La-Lamento... lamento pensar mal de u-usted Sakura-san. - Ambas parecían niñas con las cabezas inclinadas y moqueando mientras se disculpaban la una con la otra en un intento por dejar salir la culpa que sentían al haberles hecho daño a la contraria.

- ¡Yo también lo siento! - Soltó Sakura.

Y así se quedaron por lo menos quince minutos, llorando y moqueando como niñas de kínder.

Si tan solo los problemas se arreglaran así.

- Hinata-san... por favor ayúdeme a arreglar la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke. - Susurró Sakura levantando la mirada.

La Hyuuga también lo hizo, viéndola sorprendida por la seriedad en las palabras de la Haruno. Sonrió al ver aquello.

Aquello significaba que... ¿Sus esfuerzos y los de Sasuke dieron frutos?, si era así se sentía feliz por ellos puesto que la felicidad de Naruto era Sakura.

- Ayudaré Sakura-san. - Susurró caminando hacia la puerta del salón. - Nos veremos al término de clases en la salida, trate de retener a Naruto-kun. - La Haruno asintió viendo partir a la chica.

No eran amigas pero tampoco enemigas.

Lo único que querían era que esos dos idiotas fueran los de siempre.

Estaban conscientes de que ellos les importaban y mucho.

- Hinata-san también se dará cuenta pronto... pronto lo sabrá. - Susurró con una sonrisa.

Extrañamente no dolía como antes, es más se sentía feliz por Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - Escuchó un grito chillón en el pasillo. Su sonrisa se expandió.

- Vaya idiota sí que grita. - Susurró saliendo al encuentro con el rubio. Debía tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo hasta el término de clases.

Esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. No quería ver a Naruto y Sasuke alejados, Naruto... no se veía feliz.

Y ella quería verlo feliz.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se preocupó por su aspecto, al haber llorado como un bebé recién nacido seguramente se veía horrible y no podía presentarse ante Sasuke de esa manera.

Suspiró sabiendo que tenía que ir al baño de chicas. Cambió su ruta llegando hasta el baño más cercano, para su suerte estaba solitario.

Se adentró parándose frente al gran espejo que quedaba sobre los fregaderos.

Se veía horrible.

Abriendo un grifo se dispuso a lavarse el rostro. Bien, no mejoraba. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz igual, se veía pálida. Enserio parecía enferma.

- Te ves horrible. - Mirando hacia la puerta se encontró con una pelirroja sonriente.

- Karin-san. - Susurró ignorando el posible insulto o burla ante su aspecto.

- ¿Que hacías con Sakura? - Preguntó directa. Buena Uzumaki siempre dejando ver lo que pensaban. - Esperaba alguna pelea de uñas y jalones de cabello, parece que hubieran llorado por horas. - Sonrió avergonzada ante el descubrimiento de la pelirroja.

- Solo quería arreglar las cosas. - Susurró Hinata.

Karin sonrió acercándose hacia la morena. Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo se dispuso a secar el pálido rostro de la morena. - Creí que los Hyuuga eran orgullosos. - Soltó burlona mientras daba roces suaves al rostro de la chica tratando de eliminar la humedad.

- Lo somos. - Susurró avergonzada. - Es solo que...

- Te preocupa Sasuke-kun. - Asintió de nuevo avergonzada. Vaya, sí que era leíble para todos. - Me preocupa mi primo, Naruto en casa no hace escándalo, yo vivo con mi tía Kushina y Naruto, siempre discutimos y reímos en casa pero Naruto...

- No es el mismo. - Aseguró la Hyuuga. La chica de lentes asintió guardando el pañuelo de nuevo en su bolsillo. - Sasuke-kun también se ve afectado. - Susurró cabizbaja.

- Debe ser obvio. Naruto ha sido uno de sus pilares cuando Sasuke casi lo perdió todo, Naruto lo acompañó cuando nadie más lo hizo. - Una sonrisa un tanto melancólica surco el rostro de la Uzumaki mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un polvo compacto.

- ¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó por inercia. Aquello del pasado de Sasuke la tenía intrigada, al parecer el rubio y el azabache habían sufrido y ella quería saber.

- No lo sé muy bien... - Destapando el polvo compacto empezó a esparcir un poco en el rostro de la morena.

Prefiriendo no tocar más el tema dejaron que el silencio se presentara.

- Perfecto. - Susurró la pelirroja mientras veía como el rostro de la chica no se veía deplorable, es más... era bastante linda. - Vaya... sí que eres linda, ahora entiendo porque Sasuke te eligió. - Sonrojándose ante la repentina oración vio fijamente a la Uzumaki. Esta sonreía. - Vamos, Hinata. - Dando media vuelta empezó a caminar a la puerta. - Aunque... - Esta se giró de nuevo.

Hinata se encontraba clavada en el mismo sitio teniendo sobre ella la escrutadora mirada de la Uzumaki. De nuevo el sonrojo acudió a su rostro, no le gustaba que la miraran así.

- ¿Q-Que sucede? - Preguntó extrañada al ver como la pelirroja se devolvía acortando la distancia a solo unos centímetros.

Karin era un poco más alta, tal vez unos pocos centímetros eran la diferencia entre ambas.

Karin sonrió divertida. Iba a hacer algo divertido. - Vamos. - Susurró besando la comisura de los labios de Hinata.

Pegada al suelo y dura como roca quedó inmóvil ante el repentino acto de la pelirroja. Y aunque fuera solo un rose no importó, era vergonzoso.

- Ka-Ka-Karin-san. - Soltó entre tartamudeos y ese sonrojo que competía con el de un tomate bien maduro. Una estruendosa carcajada escapó de los labios de su acompañante.

- Tranquila, solo tenía curiosidad. - Susurró. - Vamos. - Mandó girando de nuevo hasta darle la espalda a la Hyuuga y caminando hacia la puerta.

Soltó un hondo suspiro ante lo sucedido. Nadie debía saber aquello.

Y pensar que Karin tenía labios suaves...

Bien, una alarma se había encendido en su cabeza. Su inocencia empezaba a perderse, que pervertida.

- ¡Hinata! - Llamó la pelirroja fuera del baño. Sabiendo que no podía evitarlo salió a su encuentro caminando juntas hacia la azotea.

- Vaya, vaya... que interesante descubrimiento. - Susurró una voz un tanto chillona mientras salía de uno de los baños en los que estuvo escondida escuchando interesada lo que hablaban la Hyuuga y Uzumaki. - ¿Qué pasaría si esta foto se difundiera? - Preguntó divertida viendo la imagen de su celular donde aparecían ambas chicas besándose.

Vaya foto tan comprometedora.

Era divertido caminar por esa escuela, y para el otro año estaría en ella. Sonrió.

- Este instituto será interesante. - Susurró.

Ya tenía un poco de diversión.

Hyuuga Hinata... vaya chica, y pensar que la comparaban con ella. Si se enteraran de lo que hacía entre clases.

Que vergonzoso.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo lo único que hacían era mirar hacia el frente. Claro, eso hacía Karin porque lo que era Hinata iba tan distraída que se chocaba a cada rato.

Karin suspiró.

- Hinata, aquello no fue para tanto. - Bufó ante la actitud de la Hyuuga. Ella solo tenía curiosidad.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró avergonzada bajando la mirada.

Tanta atención le dio a sus manos que no tardó en chocar con alguien.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - Soltó rápidamente al haber golpeado a un desconocido. Alejándose tres pasos pudo ver a un chico pelirrojo. Por sus ropas era obvio que no era del instituto.

- Fíjate por donde vas. - Gruñó este mirándola de una forma que le heló. Ese chico tenía una mirada como la de Sasuke.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró de nuevo.

- Tsk. - Chasqueó fulminándolas con la mirada a ambas.

- ¿Quién te crees? - Gruñó Karin. Jodido pelirrojo, solo porque Hinata era una niña buena.

- No molestes. - Demandó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Tú! - Estaba dispuesta a insultarlo en todos los idiomas que se sabía, bueno, sabía dos y los insultos, esos se los sabía en tres idiomas era lo primero que aprendía.

- Gaara. - Una voz tras el pelirrojo llamó la atención de los tres involucrados. - No molestes a las chicas. - El chico gruñó molesto.

Un rubia, muy hermosa y voluptuosa también vestida de negro como el chico llamado Gaara las miraba a ambas con una sonrisa.

- Es inofensivo, discúlpenlo, a veces es demasiado idiota.

- ¡N-No se preocupe!, ¡Fue mi culpa!, L-Lo siento mucho, Gaara-san. - Inclinando levemente la cabeza se disculpó con el desconocido.

- Hmp. - Bufó este alejándose de las tres chicas.

- Vaya niñato. - Gruñó la pelirroja.

- Lo sé. Gaara no es de hablar y relacionarse, entrará el próximo a estudiar en este instituto. Soy Temari.

- Tsk. - Chasqueó Karin. - Soy Karin, ella es Hinata.

- Un gusto, pequeñas. - Con una sonrisa un poco burlona se alejó de ellas. Vaya par tan extraño.

- E-Es mejor ir a la azotea. - Cuando Karin se disponía a aceptar la oferta el timbre del término del almuerzo se dejó escuchar.

**Ding, dong. Ding, dong.**

- ¡Oh, no! - Soltó aterrada. Le había prometido a Sasuke volver, ahora estaría con un carácter de los mil demonios y no podrían quedarse después de clases.

- Vaya... debo volver a mi salón. Te acompañaré hasta el tuyo. - Aceptando la propuesta de la pelirroja ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el salón de clases.

Mientras caminaban veían a los chicos y chicas pasar, todo se veía bastante normal.

Cuando llegaron frente al salón de clases de Hinata la Hyuuga tembló con temor de pensar en el humor que tendría Sasuke.

- Gra-Gracias por acompañarme, Karin-san. - La pelirroja asintió.

- Nos vemos luego. ¡Eh!, ¿No tienes teléfono? - La morena asintió. - Luego me lo das, ¿De acuerdo? - Asintió un poco avergonzada al recordar el beso de la Uzumaki. - Nos vemos. - Susurró ésta besando su mejilla.

El sonrojo cubrió de nuevo el rostro de Hinata.

Karin solo pudo reír. La Hyuuga sí que era divertida.

- Bien... es hora de ver a Sasuke-kun. - Susurró adentrándose al salón de clases. Allí estaba él, con la mirada perdida en la ventana y los bentous de ambos.

Suspiró.

No sabía si prefería verlo enojado o así de calmado. Enojado era mejor, por lo menos así demostraba que no era un fantasma.

Se acercó despacio hasta tomar asiento en su lugar. Él no la miró. Solo veía por la ventana, aunque estuvieran en invierno el día se veía soleado.

Así se la pasó el resto de clase.

Alejado viendo hacia la ventana sin importarle que dijeran los demás. En varias ocasiones tuvo que interceder por él ante los maestro alegando que solo estaba agotado y que pronto se repondría.

Cuando terminaron las clases solo ellos dos quedaron allí. Lo miró, aún no despegaba la mirada e la ventana.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró preocupada al verlo así. - Lo siento... y-yo... me tardé... l-lo siento. - Susurró sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

- Aun en invierno los días son cálidos. - Susurró el sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró viéndolo preocupaba. Y por primera vez después del almuerzo él se dignó a mirarla.

Su rostro se veía impasible pero... Sasuke no se veía bien.

- Me preocupé. - Susurró.

- L-Lo siento Sasuke-kun... t-te prometo no hacerlo de nuevo. - El solo sonrió. Media sonrisa.

- No tienes por qué seguir con esto... no sirve de nada estar fingiendo algo que no existe. - Aquellas palabras fueron como una punzada a su corazón.

¿Solo fingían?, si, solo fingían.

Pero aun así dolía.

- Amas a Naruto... no puedo impedirte que estés con él. - Esquivando la mirada clara fijó sus oscuros ojos en el atardecer.

- N-No... yo... yo renuncié a el cuándo empecé todo este juego contigo. - Susurró.

- ¿Renunciaste a él? - Aquello le asombró. Por su culpa ahora ella ya no buscaba estar con Naruto.

Sí que era egoísta.

- Sasuke-kun... confía en mí. - Susurró mientras se levanta de su asiento. - Me preocupas. - Caminó hacia él, la distancia no era mucha solo algunos pasos. – N-No quiero verte decaído, quiero que seas el mismo Sasuke-kun. - Él la miró.

Ella sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo podía hacer aquello?

Sonreír y llorar.

- No tienes por qué fingir que te preocupo... puedo estar bien solo. - El pecho de ambos se estrujó.

Era obvio que aquello era falso. En estos momentos Hinata era su compañía y por ello quería dejarla ir, antes de terminar enamorándose, antes de que ella lo dejara prefería ahuyentarla.

A ella le dolía. No quería dejarlo solo, no quería verlo tan decaído.

- No estoy fingiendo. - Susurró. - Estoy preocupada por ti Sasuke-kun. No puedo pensar... en que m-me dejes sola. - Y entonces aquellas lágrimas que retuvo hicieron su acto.

Perlas transparentes recorrían aquellas mejillas de seda, dejando a su paso un camino de río salado.

Perla lloraba.

- Hinata. - Susurró sorprendido al verla así. - N-No llores... - Se sintió culpable por hacerla llorar. Eres grandioso Uchiha siempre le haces daño.

¿Porque siempre terminaban así?

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró ella cubriendo su rostro para que no la viera en tan deplorable aspecto. Sasuke se levantó quedando a la altura de la chica.

Por inercia la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar apegando su rostro al pecho de quien ha fingido ser su novio.

- No llores. - Susurró Sasuke.

Había perdido.

Se había enamorado.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró ella. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, Hinata estaba feliz puesto que Sasuke de alguna forma era él y le pareció irónico que fuera él quien la reconfortara.

- Hmp. - Bufó. - Hinata es mejor que terminemos con esto. - Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Era el fin?

¿El fin de ambos?

- ¿P-Porque? - Preguntó en un susurro preguntándose si era la culpable de aquello.

Seguramente Sasuke se había cansado de ella.

- Porque he roto mi promesa. - Susurró. Ella le miró sorprendida.

¿Acaso eso era... una confesión?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Susurró viendo como él se acercaba a su rostro.

Por inercia cerró los ojos.

Sí, Sasuke la quería.

Y se lo demostraba en aquel beso.

Dulce, cálido, tierno. Nada que ver con el verdadero Uchiha.

Se sintió feliz cuando la besó.

Se sintió feliz cuando ella le correspondió.

Al parecer ella no estaba rechazando su beso. A la mierda la promesa... el solo quería estar con ella.

Sin fingir. No por Naruto y Sakura, no por sus hermanos.

**Solo la quería para él. Quería que fuera suya.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

Cami-nyan *-*

jesyuchiha, hinatacris, Hinaruhy, evangelin, Señora Yoda, IviUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho, Rose, nn, hikari to seimei, andrea, mangetsu hyuga, Yeii-chan1997529, Izumi xdd, Kittysweet, Paz, danny-chan20, Lilipili, OotTakuG4me3r, akirabebe-chan, o0Sharon0o, Toikejikakeno orenji, mare-14, jessychan13.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y seguir a esta novata escritora. ^^**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado *-***

**¿Que les pareció?, ¿Bueno?**

**Grandioso *-*, me hace feliz que mis adorados lectores sigan la historia. Trataré de actualizar más pero tengan en cuanta que estudiar no es tan sencillo.**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama -w-**_


	10. Una persona importante

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Atención: **En este capítulo introduciré un nuevo personaje.

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

_Pronunciación del idioma ruso*_

**Traducción del idioma ruso***

Vólkoba: Es un apellido ruso, lo busqué para tener un punto más realista del nombre.

Natasha Vólkoba: Es la madre de Shion.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Una persona importante.**

Se encontraban sumergidos en aquel beso, los brazos de él le rodearon la pequeña cintura de la Hyuuga, y sus pequeñas y pálidas manos fueron a parar en el pecho del Uchiha agarrando aquella camisa blanca.

Sus uniformes de invierno eran más cómodos. Camisa blanca de mangas hasta las muñecas, pantalón/falda negra y su habitual corbata/moño de instituto. Sasuke siempre lo portaba el uniforme a su manera, corbata desajustada, los tres primeros botones sueltos y los pantalones un poco caídos. Hinata en cambio era el modelo de estudiante perfecto, camisa perfectamente planchada, su moño y falda bien organizados y las medias blancas sobre la rodilla que le daban un toque un tanto sexy.

Aunque la ropa se sentía incómoda para Hinata. ¿Eso era un buen síntoma?, ¿Era normal?, empezaba a sentir calor y eso que estaban en invierno. Lo mejor era ignorar sus pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas.

El aire les faltó, y aunque trataran de respirar en medio del beso sus pulmones no se abastecían. Sasuke se separó suavemente sintiendo el deseo de probar los labios de la Hyuuga de nuevo, eran el dulce más delicioso a su paladar.

Aquello había sido cierto.

Ella le había correspondido. Eso significaba algo bueno, ¿No?, si ella había superado a Naruto y había correspondido u beso quería decir que ambos podían tener algo, ¿No?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Susurró ella aún sumergida en un trance no creyendo que todo ha sido real.

Y ahora, ¿Que haría?

- No estás obligada a responderme. Sólo... no me dejes. - Susurró él.

Era un masoquista. No importaba si no le correspondía, no quería que por su desliz ella se alejara.

No podía permitirse dejarla ir. Aunque Itachi le haya dicho lo contrario le era imposible, la quería para él, quería tener a Hyuuga Hinata para él solo, no importaba el que no lo amara nada era imposible para él.

- Y-Yo... ¿M-Me quieres? - Preguntó más que avergonzada, no podía creer aquello; Sasuke le había dicho que la quería ¿No? Se lo había demostrado en aquel beso, tierno, cálido, Sasuke no habría besado a otra chica como la besó a ella ¿No?

- No preguntes. - Gruñó abochornado. Joder, que odioso era eso de confesarse, sentía pena por todas las chicas que se le confesaron y fueron rechazadas. Aunque, ¿A él que le importaban esas babosas?, esto era diferente, quien se estaba confesando era él y no una niñita tonta enamorada de un lindo cabello y una sexy sonrisa.

Tsk, idioteces.

- M-Me quieres. - Susurró Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más incrédula que haya visto. Estaba avergonzado, buen, ella también lo estaba pero aquello viniendo de Sasuke, de Uchiha Sasuke era algo que no se veía todos los días.

¿Qué tenía de especial para que él la quisiera?

- Hyuuga. - Gruñó. Se estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Acaso encontraba divertida la situación?, el no estaba para juegos raros él quería una respuesta.

- Gracias. - Susurró Hinata.

¿Gracias?

¿Lo estaba rechazando?, Dios eso era lo más horrible que le podrían decir a alguien, "Gracias pero quiero a alguien más", era mejor ser directo así como él "No me interesas". Auchs, ahora que lo pensaba haría un desastre donde ella le tratara así de mal.

Joder, estúpida conciencia, ¿Por qué molestaba ahora?

- No agradezcas. - Gruñó. Si lo iba a rechazar era mejor que se apresurara. El esperar no era su fuerte, en cualquier momento empezaría a decir cosas hirientes y eso era lo que menos quería. Odiaba verla llorar.

- Gra-Gracias. - Susurró de nuevo esta vez entrecortadamente. Bajó la mirada ante las lágrimas que buscaban salir, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿No era él quién estaba siendo rechazado?, entonces, ¿Por qué Hinata lloraba? - Sa-Sasuke-kun... H-Has sido tan bueno conmigo... m-me has ayudado... m-me has protegido... Y-Y... Ahora Sa-Sasuke-kun me dice que me quiere. - La chica se cubrió el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Habían tantas emociones revolviéndose en su pecho, ¿Cómo lidiar con aquello?, ella no era de las que se expresaban bien además nunca se le habían confesado y la confesión del Uchiha no fue una confesión del todo.

Pero ella sabía lo que él quería decirle.

Sasuke bufó. ¿Lo estaba rechazando?, ¿Por qué lloraba?, aquello solo aumentaba sus nervios. Seguramente le diría algo como "Eres un gran amigo" y quedaría catalogado en la categoría "FriendZone" grandioso.

Joder, se sentía inseguro, aquella ansiedad lo carcomía mientras miraba a la chica.

_Aunque no le dije precisamente que la quiero. _Pensó bufando. No lo había dicho pero ella sabía que trató de decirlo, agradecía que Hinata no fuera como las demás y que en su intento por conocerlo y llevarse bien con él terminara conociendo un poco de su personalidad y acciones tan contrariadas. Si, era un jodido bipolar, ¿Y qué?

- Hyuuga...

- Y-Yo... E-Estoy feliz. - Susurró ella.

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar. Estaba feliz, ósea que le hacía feliz saber sus sentimientos.

Ella... Lo estaba aceptando, ¿No?

- Hinata... - Fue su turno para susurrar, estaba sorprendido.

- E-Estoy feliz... Y-Yo... no sé lo que siento pero Sa-Sasuke-kun es importante para mí. - Descubriéndose el rostro ella lo levantó lentamente dejando ver su níveo rostro mirarlo con vergüenza demostrada en sus mejillas y una sonrisa que le mostraba lo feliz que estaba. No era mentira.

El azabache la miraba, él también la creía importante. La sorpresa en su rostro se lo decía.

- Eso me basta. - Dijo él. - Con solo saber que soy importante. - Vaya cursilería la que estaba diciendo, en su vida hubiera pronunciado palabras como esas, ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando?

Jodida Hyuuga. Era su culpa, todo era culpa de ella y aquellos sentimientos que le hacía sentir.

¿Por qué debía verse linda hasta con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas?, cualquier chica se vería horrenda pero ella… Joder que cursi.

Suspiró. De manera lenta acercó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la chica. Ella sonrió sintiendo las cálidas manos del moreno eliminar los rastros de sus lágrimas, suaves roces que acariciaban sus mejillas.

Perla sonreía. Onix también.

Ambos se encontraban en una especia de burbuja dejándose cautivar por la mirada del otro.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... – Susurró, su voz era suave y un poco rasposa. Él la miró invitándole a hablar, él la escucharía. - S-Sal conmigo. - Tartamudeó recobrando el rojo en su rostro que la caracterizaba.

Sasuke sonrió. - Somos novios, ¿No? – Dijo creyendo que aquello era a lo que se refería la Hyuuga. El rojo en el rostro de la chica aumentó de tono. - Ahora seremos novios de verdad, ¿Cierto? - Decidió darle la palabra a ella. Si ella quería seguirían siendo la misma pareja para todos pero esta vez no fingirían; aunque, ¿Desde cuándo dejaron de fingir?, sus acciones con él otro no cambiarían, tenían su propia rutina.

Antes eran una pareja pero les faltaban los sentimientos, ahora todo sería distinto. ¿No?, harían lo mismo de siempre pero no sería una rutina, sería un momento especial junto a el otro.

- Y-Yo... q-quiero tener una cita con Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró tratando de ignorar lo de "Novios". Estaba muy avergonzada, tantas emociones en un día no eran buenas para ella. Sasuke la quería y no podía negar que el azabache era importante para ella aunque era un poco irónico puesto que ella se había dicho a si misma que no dejaría de amar a Naruto, que no amaría a alguien como Sasuke pero aquí se encontraba, como una gelatina frente al chico Uchiha y sin importarle el rubio a quien amó.

Vaya giros de la vida, ¿No?

Ahora no pensaba en una cabellera rubia sino en una azabache, no pensaba en ojos azules sino negros, no soñaba con caminar tomada de una mano un tanto bronceada, esperaba siempre recibir el tacto de aquella mano pálida.

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke ya era parte de su vida, tal vez era hora de aceptar lo inevitable.

- ¿Una cita? - Ella asintió. - ¿Te parece si llevamos a Hanabi e Itachi?, quiero saludar a mi cuñada. – Soltó burlón recordando la petición de Itachi sobre salir los cuatro en grupo. Hinata le miró con horror.

- ¿Q-Que?, ¿I-Itachi-san?, pe-pero él… ¡M-Me odia! - Sonrió divertido al verla en aquella situación, era cierto que Itachi era un jodido sobreprotector aun así ella no era odiosa con él, si él estuviera en su lugar habría buscado la forma de deshacerse de su molesto cuñado aunque claro ella no era como él. Itachi era tan molesto.

Sonrió. Se sentía bien sonreír, y más si era ella quien causaba aquella sonrisa.

- No te molestará, si lo hace lo golpearé. - Una pequeña risa abandonó los labios de Hinata. Tenía estampada en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke sonreía, eso la hacía feliz.

Por mera emoción se lanzó a él rodeándole la cintura en un tierno abrazo. - Extrañaba verte sonreír. - Susurró pegada a su pecho.

- N-No digas esas cosas. - Gruñó de nuevo. Joder, aún no se acostumbraba a esto, era bochornoso.

- L-Lo siento. - Soltó alejándose de golpe. ¿Lo había incomodado?, era cierto que Sasuke al igual que ella no tenía experiencia en eso de las relaciones y el afecto hacia la pareja. Ambos no habían tenido experiencias amorosas, bueno, Sasuke era un chico un tanto… especial; nunca había tenido novia pero si ha estado con muchas chicas aunque no ha experimentado cosas tan cursis. En cambio ella era toda una novata, solo tenía a sus mejores amigos, lo más cerca que ha estado de un hombre es cuando abrazaba a su padre y hermano o era abrazada por los chicos.

Eran unos principiantes en el tema del amor. En si eso era lo que pasaba con ambos, un poco gracioso pero era lindo, se sentía bien el imaginarse experimentando junto a Sasuke.

- Tonta. - Bufó. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, ¿Debería tomarlo como burla o regaño? - No te alejes de golpe. - Gruñó abrazándola de nuevo. Se colocó tiesa cuando el realizó aquella acción, entonces aquello sólo fue una burla. Sonrió agradecida dejándose estrechar en los brazos del moreno.

Sasuke… era tan cálido.

El atardecer se difundió dando paso a la noche, destellos de colores anaranjados y violetas daban el paisaje perfecto para ese par de tórtolos. Ambos se encontraban abrazados, sumergidos en aquella burbuja que repelaba cualquier cosa que no fuera su acompañante, ignorantes de sus espectadores quienes veían todo en silencio.

Solo ellos dos existían en aquel salón de clases.

Sus orbes oculares solo tenían como objetivo la silueta de su acompañante, piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Eran tan iguales y tan diferentes.

Una nueva sonrisa surcó los labios de ambos buscando de nuevo el contacto de aquellos carnosos y jugosos labios de miel.

Aquel día se anunció al cielo el inicio de ambos. Sin mentiras, esta vez no lo harían por otros, esta vez estaban decididos a estar juntos.

Porque así lo querían.

Querían estar juntos.

Y disfrutarían aquel momento como un grato recuerdo de una nueva promesa.

Esta vez no prometían evitar quererse, esta vez prometían dar todo para hacer feliz al otro.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Se quedaron en silencio admirando aquella escena, parados frente a la puerta que los separaba del salón de clases veían a ese par de morenos mientras se abrazaban compartiendo un momento cálido ignorantes de su presencia, vieron todo el espectáculo imaginando que eran como los actores principales de una película de drama y mucho romance.

¿Quién diría que el Teme era tan cursi?

Estaba feliz, quería entrar y abrazar a ese moreno, felicitarlo y luego burlarse por lo "poeta" que era.

Pero no podía. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo, no sentía las fuerzas para acercarse puesto que aún sentía cierto rencor hacia Sasuke y vergüenza por su actitud. Rencor que sintió a través de los años, era estúpido pero no quería sentir celos de Sasuke, no quería sentirse menos que él era por eso que se alejaba, necesitaba saber cuánto valía su amistad. También sentía vergüenza de sí mismo al haber juzgado a su mejor amigo, Sasuke siempre estuvo con él pero lo arruinó.

No quería arruinar la felicidad de aquel al que consideró y aún considera su hermano. No ahora.

- Se ven felices. - Susurró la chica a su lado. La miró de reojo esperando algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, esperaba verla triste como siempre lo estuvo cada vez que él la rechazaba. Siempre dolía cuando la veía así.

Pero esta vez no fue así.

Sakura lloraba, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - Preguntó asombrado sintiendo emociones encontradas ante la repentina actitud de la chica. Ella le miró, su sonrisa no se había borrado y las lágrimas se disminuían.

- P-Porque Sasuke-kun está feliz. - Naruto la miró buscando alguna señal que desmintiera sus palabras.

Sakura sonreía de verdad. - ¿Eso está bien para ti? - La peli rosa asintió convencida viendo de nuevo hacia los dos chicos quienes se besaban en medio de un abrazo.

- Sasuke-kun es importante Naruto... pero... No puedo imaginarme el perderte. - Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la Haruno mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia el rubio de ojos brillantes. - Porque yo tampoco estoy segura de lo que siento pero se... sé que Naruto es importante. - El rubio le miró sorprendido. Sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquellas palabras. Siempre deseó escuchar algo así, siempre deseó que le dijera que era importante para ella más que Sasuke.

Aquel día que corrió hacia él y lo abrazó le rogó que no la dejara sola.

Creyó que tenía miedo al igual que él, miedo de ser olvidada.

Pero Sakura era sincera. Al parecer los esfuerzos de Sasuke dieron frutos.

- Gracias Sakura-chan. - Susurró sonriendo de aquella forma que solo él podía, con una gran sonrisa brillante, sus cabellos rubios resaltando entre la oscuridad, sus ojos azules cristalinos ante tantas emociones, felicidad, satisfacción, nostalgia, orgullo.

A él también le bastaba, por ahora le bastaba ser importante.

- ¿Que harás? - Preguntó ella en un susurro girando la mirada de nuevo hacia el par de morenos que se abrazaban de nuevo.

- Dejémoslos solos, el teme necesita privacidad con su novia. - Sakura asintió. - ¿Vamos? - Preguntó en un susurro extendiéndole la mano izquierda a la chica.

Esta sonrió levemente aceptando la invitación. De manera lenta dirigió su mano derecha hacia la del rubio, al rosarse sintieron un hormigueo. Se miraron fijamente, ambos pares de ojos eran de un color llamativo, hermoso como si desde el principio hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó mientras empezaban su camino fuera del instituto pasando por los pasillos que dirigían hacia los lockers.

- Te invito a comer Ramen-ttebayo. - En otra ocasión hubiera denegado aquella invitación pero la noche era fría y no había nadie en casa. Además quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Naruto.

- Suena delicioso. - Dijo sabiendo que pasaría alguna vergüenza por culpa del rubio, pero eso era mejor que verlo sonreír falsamente. - Gracias Naruto. - Susurró abrazándose al rubio en el acto recostando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico y rodeando suavemente su cintura.

Él la envolvió entre sus brazos, correspondiendo aquel afectuoso contacto.

Ella portaba el uniforme con su habitual suéter rojo.

Él tenía su habitual sudadera naranja. Vaya par tan llamativo, ¿No?

- Gracias a ti Sakura-chan. - Susurró mientras seguían su camino hacia los lockers.

Hoy comería Ramen junto a Sakura, su Sakura-chan.

Él también era feliz. Pronto sería el momento de completar su felicidad arreglando aquella amistad con quien ha sido su hermano por muchos años.

_Solo espera, Teme._

**.**

* * *

**.**

El tiempo era un tema en el que ambos no habían puesto mayor atención, el solo verse al rostro y sentir los brazos del otro alrededor de su cuerpo era suficiente.

La sensación cálida les gustaba, estaban juntos esta vez disfrutando su compañía, eran novios esta vez porque querían, disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Sasuke sabía que se hacía tarde pero se negaba a dejarla ir, quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo así tal vez porque ella le brindaba aquella paz y calidez que alguna vez recibió de su madre. Tal vez porque aquello que sentía era lo que alguna vez escuchó a su padre decirle a su madre, ellos se amaban, sin importar el carácter de Fugaku y la explosividad de Mikoto. Eran un matrimonio feliz.

- Te pareces tanto a ella. - Susurró viendo las tiernas facciones de la joven, esta le miraba sonrojada ante la repentina frase que el chico pronunció.

- ¿A q-quien? - Preguntó esperando respuesta, una buena.

- A mi madre. - Media sonrisa surcó los labios del azabache, recordarla le era nostálgico. Por mucho tiempo quiso evitar cualquier recuerdo de sus padres pero cuando estaba junto a ella no podía evitar recordarlos, ¿Ellos también tuvieron un extraño romance cuando fueron jóvenes?, ¿Se amaron desde el primer momento?, ¿Su madre despertaba en su padre lo que Hinata despertaba en él?

- ¿E-Eso es bueno? - El la miró asintiendo levemente.

- Nunca creí que alguien me la recordara tanto como tú Hyuuga. - Hinata sonrió sabiendo que aquellas palabras debían ser guardadas en sus recuerdos. Sasuke la trataba de forma especial.

- Sasuke-kun se hace tarde. - Susurró viendo hacia la entrada del instituto. Los últimos alumnos estaban saliendo, entre ellos pudo ver una cabellera rubia. - ¡Oh, no! - Alejándose de golpe de los brazos del moreno se pegó a la ventana.

Efectivamente ese era Naruto. Una chica iba a su lado, rosa, sólo podía ser Sakura.

Sonrió. Al parecer debían dejar la reconciliación para después.

Los vio perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Noche?, ¡Noche!

- ¡P-Padre me matará! - Soltó aterrada. Viendo que a su lado se encontraba el maletín de Sasuke lo tomó, al girarse este la miraba extrañado. - De-Debo ir a casa, padre se irá de viaje y quiero despedirlo.

El azabache asintió mientras le arrebataba su maletín a la Hyuuga y tomaba el que se encontraba en el asiento de su novia.

Si, ahora era su novia.

Se colocaron los abrigos, afuera hacía frío y no querían resfriarse.

- Vamos. - Como era costumbre el azabache tomó la mano izquierda de la chica sacándola a jalones; ella solo se dejaba llevar sonriendo ante la actitud del azabache.

Es como si fueran los mismos. Ella no quería que su relación cambiara.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir mañana? - Preguntó él de la nada, tenía la mirada fija al frente.

- Me gustaría volver al lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. - El azabache asintió no dando objeción a aquel pedido.

- Pasaremos por ustedes mañana. - Dijo. Asintió sabiendo que no había réplica para aquello.

- Te estaré esperando. - Susurró sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

De nuevo estaba sonrojada.

- Tonta. - Bufó él. Decir cosas como esas, ¿Acaso no veía que él también se avergonzaba?, aunque claro parecía más enojado que avergonzado.

Estúpidas facciones Uchiha, siempre tenía cara de malhumorado.

Aunque seguía siendo apuesto. Sonrió un poco divertido, extrañaba su orgullo y gran ego Uchiha.

En el camino el silencio se hizo presente, la verdad no tenían necesidad de hablar puesto que con solo la compañía del otro era agradable, sentir la brisa rosar sus rostros y el agarre de sus manos hacerse más fuerte.

Les gustaba.

Disfrutar de su compañía, era agradable.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró.

- ¿Hm? - Ambos miraban el camino, las luces de los hogares eran lo único que les daban señales de vida, el lugar estaba solitario.

- ¿E-Es cierto q-que has estado con mu-muchas chicas? - Preguntó ella sintiendo que su curiosidad haría que él se enojara. No era su culpa, escuchar a las fans de Sasuke cuando subía a la azotea con Ino hace dos días le impactó puesto que se presumían entre sí el haber disfrutado una sesión de sexo con Uchiha Sasuke.

Él suspiró.

Ya sabía él que algún día se lo preguntaría.

- Sí. - Respondió. Quería serle sincero. - He estado con chicas, nunca he tenido una relación seria, no me gustaban las chicas tontas, ruidosas, que se hicieran las santas conmigo si buscaban sólo meterse bajo mis cobijas.

El semblante de Hinata se volvió cabizbajo.

¿Él también pensó eso de ella?, le dolía escucharlo y pensar en aquello.

- Nunca me atreví a meterme con Sakura por Naruto, con Ino... - Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. ¿Ino y Sasuke? - Tampoco pero se puede decir que me interesó.

- ¿In-Interesó?

- Ino es molesta y ruidosa pero es buena amiga, recuerdo que ella le gritaba a Sakura cuando hacía estupideces, la idiota esa me golpeó cuando me burlé de ella. - Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Hinata. ¿Eso había hecho Ino? - Cuando fundaron el club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke vendía fotografías de mí, la muy desgraciada se unía con Karin y Sakura para tomarme fotos en cualquier parte.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aún sentía terror de pensar a que manos llegaron sus fotos.

Sonrió divertida. ¿Ino hacía todo eso?

Se sintió un poco celosa porque la Yamanaka era hermosa y una chica fuerte.

- M-Me gustaría ser como Ino-san. - Susurró sonriendo ante aquel pensamiento.

- No. - Negó el. - Ella es ruidosa, pervertida, es... es...

- Pe-Pero algo te gustó de ella, ¿No Sasuke-kun? - El azabache asintió levemente. - ¿Qué fue?

- Su personalidad tan única. Así como la tuya, torpe, tímida, inocente, es... excitante. - Susurró sintiéndose un violador ante la mirada inocente y las mejillas sonrojadas con las que la Hyuuga le miraba.

Parecía una niña.

- Gracias. - Susurró ella sonriendo agradecida. Siendo ignorante de la última palabra que él pronunció.

Ella odiaba todo eso de ella pero Sasuke veía sus defectos como virtudes. - Hmp.

- Sasuke-kun es amargado, malvado, odioso, siempre con una sonrisa sarcástica y su orgullo de "soy mejor que tú en todo" - Sasuke la miró molesto. ¿Lo estaba alagando o insultando? - Pero... me-me-me g-gusta e-ese Sasuke-kun. - Soltó ella mientras temblaba como una gelatina.

Qué vergonzoso le era, aún no se acostumbraba a exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

Él sonrió divertido. - Tonta Hyuuga. - Se burló mientras le robaba un beso, sólo un rose de labios a su acompañante.

Le gustaba sentirse así. Aquella indecisión y soledad que sintió esa semana eran parte del pasado, se sentía bien estar con ella así.

Tomados de la mano bajo una noche fría de invierno, la soledad y el silencio del lugar los rodeaba.

Solo ellos dos.

Siempre le gustaron esas noches así pero se sentían mejores si estás acompañado.

Disfrutando de la compañía de aquella persona con la que te gusta estar. De la persona importante.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar frente a la Mansión Hyuuga, se acercaron hasta la puerta donde al tocar los recibió Kana, la Nana de Hinata.

Se quedaron afuera un momento sabiendo que no podían alargar más el tiempo juntos.

- Te veré mañana.

- A-Adiós Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella mientras besaba su mejilla. Él tomó la mano de ella.

Asintió a modo de despedida mientras la veía entrar. Suspiró.

- Adiós, Hinata. - Susurró dando media vuelta emprendiendo ruta hacia su casa, su Nana debía estarle esperando e Itachi se habría reusado a cenar con la intensión de esperarlo y hacer algún drama extraño cuando llegara. Grandioso.

Hoy fue un día agradable. Sonrió. Mañana tendrían una cita, con los intrusos de sus hermanos pero en algún momento encontrarían tiempo para el otro.

Esperaba que cupido no jugara con él, lo que le estaba sucediendo era demasiado bueno, él creía que ella lo dejaría pero ahora eran novios.

Sonrió. Vaya chica, siempre lo sorprendía con algo diferente.

Eso le gustaba. - Hyuuga Hinata... mi novia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando entró caminó directamente hacia el despacho de su padre, seguramente estaría organizando algunos papeles antes de partir.

En silencio se posó frente a la puerta de este, estaba medio abierta. Su padre hablaba por teléfono. Esperaría a que se desocupara y entraría.

- ¿Qué? - Soltó él. Le estaba dando la espalda. - ¿De qué estás hablando? - Por su tono de voz se notaba la molestia que empezaba a sentir su padre. - ¿Qué?, ¿Esto es una broma?, ¿Por qué llamas ahora?, ¡Deja de mentir!, ¡Yo no tengo otra hija! - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¿De qué estaba hablando su padre?

¿Quién era aquella persona con la que hablaba?

¿Una hija?, ¿Ella tenía una hermana?

- Lo que pasó fue un error, no puedes desaparecer por diecisiete años y decirme que tuviste una hija mía, ¿Estás loca?, yo tengo mi propia familia, aquél tiempo sucedió lo que nunca debió suceder. - Sintió su pecho comprimirse ante las horribles palabras de su padre, él... ¿Había engañado a su madre? - ¡No!, ¡Aléjala de Japón!, ¡Llévala de nuevo a Rusia!, no me importa... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - ¿Rusia?, ¿Japón?

¿Su hermana... estaba en Japón?

- No puedo... no puedo aceptar algo como esto... ¿Cómo quieres que acepte una hija que nunca conocí?, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que ella escapó solo para conocerme?, tengo una familia... no puedo simplemente decirle a mis hijos que engañé a su madre cuando me fui de viaje.

_Si tan solo te giraras, sabrías que estoy detrás de ti padre._

- Natasha... te lo dije... te dije que no dejaría a mi familia... ¡¿Entonces por qué haces esto?! - De un movimiento brusco el mayor se giró quedándose pasmado al ver a Hinata en la puerta del despacho.

_- Izvini! - *_**¡Lo siento!***_- Ne khochu, chtoby eto proizoshlo, imenno poetomu ya nikogda ne govoril tebe Hiashi. - *_**No quería que esto sucediera, es por eso que nunca te lo dije Hiashi.***

- Natasha, hablamos luego. - Susurró el mayor colgando la llamada. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Hinata tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas mientras veía como su padre trataba de mantener la calma. - Hinata...

- ¿Q-Quién es Natasha? - El mayor suspiró.

Lo que menos quería era que su hija se enterara.

- Viajé a Rusia hace diecisiete años, en esa fecha no sabía que tu madre estaba embarazada, allí conocí a Natasha... yo... lo siento hija. - El rostro del mayor siempre impasible ahora se veía lleno de preocupación, frustración. - La quería... pero tu madre siempre fue primero así que volví... luego cuando llegué me enteré que estaba embarazada y tenía seis meses... estaba embarazada de ti.

- ¿T-Tengo una hermana? - El mayor asintió. - Papá...

- Natasha fue cosa del pasado, tu madre estaba enferma y no quería verla sufrir... junto a ella fui feliz, soy feliz porque me dio a dos hijas, me las dio a ustedes. - Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del mayor.

- Padre... ¿Q-Que quiere esa chica?

- Natasha me llamó, está preocupada porque su hija escapó al parecer… quiere conocerme.

- ¿C-Conocerte? - El mayor asintió. - ¿Madre lo sabía? - El mayor negó cabizbajo. Hinata suspiró. - Padre... ¿Q-Querías a Natasha-san? - El mayor la miró.

Su rostro se veía más calmado.

Una suave sonrisa se estampó en los algo resecos labios del mayor.

- Si, pero... cuando te conocí supe lo que era amar de verdad y no me importó olvidarla, era feliz Hinata. - El rostro de la joven se llenó de lágrimas de nuevo. Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

- Gra-Gracias... Gracias por no abandonarnos padre... Mamá fue la mujer más feliz a tu lado, Hanabi-chan y yo lo somos.

El mayor sonrió agradecido rodeando a su hija en brazos.

Él quiso a Natasha, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azul cielo, cuerpo de infarto y una personalidad vivaz y atrevida pero... nadie podrá cambiar el amor y agradecimiento que sintió por su esposa, una hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados, ojos grises, perfecta en todo sentido... él tomó la mejor decisión al elegir quedarse con su esposa porque aunque sufrió su pérdida ganó el amor de sus dos hijas. Sus dos tesoros.

Amaba a su familia, y no permitiría que nada la destruyera.

- Gracias hija. - Susurró besando la coronilla de la joven. Él necesitaba aquel abrazo, aunque se mostrara calmado estaba muerto del susto, tenía una hija producto de una aventura. ¿Cómo lidiaría con esa chica?, y exactamente, ¿Dónde estaba?

Sentía que aquella paz que vivía se vería perturbada, esperaba no sucediera nada.

Shion... Shion Vólkoba.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Después de su "cita" con Sakura decidió acompañarla a su casa, la chica con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla le despidió mientras lo veía partir.

Suspiró.

Hacía frío afuera, las calles se veían solitarias, caminó viendo el suelo fijamente encontrándolo húmedo. Suspiró de nuevo, era un poco molesto que Sakura viviera un tanto lejos de su casa.

- _Gde ya?, Gdedom? , Chert!* _**¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde está la casa?, ¡Mierda!* **- Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el vocabulario de la chica, además, ¿Hablaba Ruso?

- _Prostite , Vy poteryali?* _**Eh, disculpa, ¿Estás perdida?* **- Preguntó acercándose a la desconocida.

Esta le miró.

- ¿Hinata-chan? - Soltó de golpe viendo sorprendido a la chica, era Hinata, estaba seguro, aunque ¿Desde cuándo Hinata era rubia?

- _Hinata ? , Menya zovut Shion , kto ty?* _**¿Hinata?, Me llamo Shion, ¿Quién eres?*** - Tragó grueso. Esa chica era preciosa pero, ¿Por qué se parecía a Hinata?

- _Menya zovut Naruto, Shion -tyan s udovol'stviyem .* _**Me llamo Naruto, mucho gusto Shion-chan.* **- Sonrió feliz al darse cuenta que no había olvidado su idioma natal.

La chica le sonrió.

- _Ty russkiy ? , Govorit' na yazyke ochen' khorosho.* _**¿Eres de Rusia?, hablas muy bien el idioma.* **- El rubio asintió.

Una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios. - _Spasibo. Khotite pomoch' ?* _** Gracias. ¿Quieres que te ayude?* **- La chica asintió agradecida.

Ese chico... era bastante lindo, él también era de su país natal, rubio, piel extrañamente bronceada y ojos azules más brillantes que los de su madre. Además, conocía a Hinata.

- _YA propustil. Vy znayete, gde etot adres ?* _ **Me perdí. ¿Sabes dónde queda esta dirección? * **- El rubio vio el papel que la chica le entregaba. Asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- _Konechno, ya zhivu ryadom.* _**¡Claro!, yo vivo cerca de allí.* **- La rubia sonrió agradecida.

- _Spasibo! , YA boyalsya ne nayti mesta.* _**¡Gracias!, tenía miedo de no encontrar el lugar.* **- Naruto asintió.

- _Eto nichego ! , My?* _**¡No es nada!, ¿Vamos?* **- La chica asintió.

Ambos emprendieron camino por la misma ruta que llevaba Naruto.

- _Kak tebya zovut ?* _** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?* **- Preguntó la chica.

- _NarutoUzumaki , ne tak li?* _** Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Y tú?* **- La chica sonrió.

- _Krasivoye imya . Menya zovut Shion Vólkoba* _**Lindo nombre. Me llamo Shion Vólkoba* **- La chica sonrió.

Aunque también podían llamarla Hyuuga Shion.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

Hisa Uchiha, Guest, kattyto, nn, evangelin, sami-chan hina-ino, gecel-87, andrea, Darcety, Cami-nyan, hinatacris, Rose, Seora Yoda, Edith Monge, mare-14, Lilipili, jesyuchiha, IviUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho, jessychan13, mangetsu hyuuga, Hanamiu1.

**Muchas gracias chicas y chicos* me alegra el saber que mi historia se hace popular ^^.**

**En el capítulo anterior vimos una escena Yuri, en realidad no lo planeé solo fue por pura improvisación, este capítulo se resaltó a Shion la sacerdotisa que sale en la primer película de Naruto Shippuden: La muerte de Naruto.**

**No se alarmen, para aclararles Shion no fue quién tomó la fotografía ella se escapó de casa para conocer a su padre ^^U.**

**Vaya cosas que me invento, ¿No?**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado._**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama -w-_**


	11. Soy tuyo, eres mías

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

- _Hablan por teléfono. _

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Soy tuyo, eres mía.**

Suspiró nuevamente recostada en su cama. Estaba cansada, pero aun así el sueño no la dominaba. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con su padre y esa mujer llamada Natasha?, estaba muy confundida puesto que aunque no le tuviera rencor a su padre la ponía muy nerviosa el saber que tenía una hermana.

Shion.

¿Cómo sería?, ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿Los odiaría?, ¿O sólo quería conocer a su padre?

La verdad dudaba de las intenciones de su hermana perdida pero aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas o malas no podía dejar por nada del mundo que Hanabi se viera afectada. El problema era, ¿Cómo le diría la verdad a Hanabi?, no podía callarlo puesto que aunque Shion Vólkoba aún no haya aparecido eso no quería decir que no lo hiciera y decretara su derecho a ser una Hyuuga.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Necesitaba relajarse.

- Nee-san. - El llamado y la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta llamaron la atención de Hinata, miró como su pequeña hermana se asomaba preguntado silenciosamente si podía pasar.

- Hanabi-chan. - Susurró sentándose en la cama. La pequeña entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego acercarse hasta la morena y sentarse junto a ella. - ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó al ver el rostro de su hermana no irradiar aquella luz que la caracterizaba.

- Nee-san... Tú... ¿Sabes qué pasa con papá? - Sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver como su hermanita preguntaba por la situación de su padre.

¿Cómo mentirle?

- Padre está en una situación un poco delicada, no le preguntes nada por ahora él te lo dirá cuando sea el momento, ¿De acuerdo Hanabi-chan? - La pequeña asintió a regañadientas viendo frustrada la información sobre lo que sucedía.

El teléfono sonó.

Hinata se levantó caminando hacia su escritorio de donde tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, si, ella también tenía uno pero nunca lo utilizaba.

- ¿Bueno? - Preguntó al contestar.

- _Hinata. - _Sintió sus mejillas colorearse al escuchar su voz.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró girando a ver a su hermana, en efecto ésta sonreía divertida al verla sonrojada y hablando con el Uchiha. - ¿Q-Qué sucede? - Escuchó al moreno suspirar.

- _Lo olvidaste, ¿No? - _De inmediato una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza, ¿Olvidar qué? - _Nuestra cita... _

_¡Oh, no!, ¡Olvidé mi cita con Sasuke-kun!_

- Y-Yo... ¡P-Perdóname Sasuke-kun!, ¡Enserio lo siento! - Se disculpó, roja y avergonzada.

- _Que bueno que llamé, ¿Aún no le has dicho a Hanabi?, recuerda que iremos Itachi y yo por ustedes. - _La mirada de la Hyuuga se posó inmediatamente en su hermana quien veía atenta todas sus acciones. - _Pásamela._

Aquello se escuchó como una orden, sin esperar le entregó el teléfono a su hermana quien la vio como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó la castaña. Hinata la miró atenta. - ¿Qué? - La curiosidad invadió la mente de la Hyuuga y es que, ¿Cómo no?, su pequeña hermana se había sonrojado. - ¡No digas tonterías!, ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?

- ¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan? - Preguntó la morena. La castaña le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con llevarme a Itachi-sensei lejos de ustedes dos? - Las mejillas de la mayor se colorearon. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke? - ¡O-Oye!, ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero eso? - De nuevo la curiosidad dominó a Hinata pegándose al teléfono para poder escuchar lo que hablaban Sasuke y su hermana.

- _Si no los quieres entonces puedo conseguirte algo más._

- Y-Yo... ¡Está bien!, ¡Hablamos mañana! - La castaña le entregó el teléfono mientras desviaba la mirada. - Toma... supongo quieres despedirte de él.

Hinata sonrió. - Gracias Hanabi-chan. - La castaña asintió al ver como su hermana tomaba el teléfono.

- Me largo, descansa. - Hinata sonrió mientras besaba la frente de su hermana pequeña.

- Descansa, Hanabi-chan.

Al irse la menor prefirió tomar asiento, tragó grueso infundiéndose valentía para hablar normal con el Uchiha. - Sa-Sasuke-kun.

- _Hinata. ¿Hanabi te dijo algo? - _Preguntó el moreno desde la otra línea.

- No, ¿Sobre qué hablaban? - Preguntó intrigada queriendo saber ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- _Nada importante. Sólo quería recordar nuestra cita, mañana iremos Itachi y yo ¿De acuerdo? - _Sonrió.

- Esperaré ansiosa. - Susurró.

- _Iremos a las 2:00 pm, ¿Algo que quieras hacer?_

- Quiero ir al lugar de nuestra primera cita.

- _De acuerdo, entonces... Buenas noches. - _Lo escuchó carraspear, seguramente no se encontraba muy cómodo.

- Descansa, Sasuke-kun. - Susurró dando por terminada la llamada. Sintió su corazón latir como loco y es que ahora su mente estaba despejada o bueno sólo tenía en mente su cita con Sasuke y... los hermanos de ambos. - Sólo espero todo salga bien. - Susurró dejándose caer sobre su cama y cerrando los párpados lentamente, con tan sólo escuchar su voz fue suficiente para hacer que se relajara, ¿Cuánto poder tenía Sasuke sobre ella?

Sonrió.

Ese día no había sido tan malo.

Sasuke le confesó que la quería o bueno eso quiso entender.

Pero, no pudo hacer que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se arreglaran, además... había sido besada por una chica.

¿Qué carajos pasaba por la mente de la Uzumaki?, esperaba nadie haya visto eso de lo contrario no sólo sería un escándalo, también Sasuke se podría molestar. Suspiró, ser adolescente era muy complicado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El Uchiha suspiró viendo el teléfono inalámbrico, se sentía como un idiota y es que ¿Cómo no estarlo?, con tan solo escuchar su voz sentía algo en su pecho, algo que no había sentido antes.

Por lo menos había hablado con la menor de las Hyuuga para que le dejara a solas con Hinata por lo menos la mayor parte de la cita, así tal vez podría comportarse como un chico debe hacerlo con alguien que le gusta el problema es que, ¿Cómo carajos se debe comportar?, siempre que abre su bocota Hinata termina o enojada o envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

¿Cómo lo soportaba?, joder.

En fin, estaba nervioso e inseguro.

- ¿Tanto sólo por ti Hyuuga? - Se preguntó en un susurro.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La luz que se colaba por su ventana golpeó su rostro, al parecer se había quedado dormida después de hablar con Sasuke, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, bueno, se encontraba en la misma posición y entre sus manos se encontraba el teléfono inalámbrico.

Se estiró perezosamente, al parecer se hacía costumbre el quedarse dormida con uniforme.

Suspiró.

- Hace frío. - Susurró sabiendo que el invierno había llegado, y sólo faltaban algunas semanas para su cumpleaños. Sonrió sentándose de golpe, se levantó de la cama y caminó apresuradamente hacia el tocador. - Buenos días madre. - Susurró arrodillándose frente a la fotografía de la hermosa mujer de cabello azulado que se podía ver en esta. - ¿Sabes?, hoy tengo una cita con Sasuke-kun... aún falta para mi cumpleaños pero me emociona la idea de que sea Sasuke-kun quien me dé una sorpresa ese día... creo... creo que me estoy ilusionando madre... ¿Eso está bien?, digo, padre no lo conoce, y yo... no estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos. - Susurró cabizbaja.

Era cierto, estaba confundida pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse atraída por la idea de que sea Sasuke-kun quien la quiera y ella quererlo, Sasuke era importante eso lo sabía pero ¿Qué tan importante era?, había renunciado a Naruto, ayer había renunciado completamente a él; entonces eso significaba que quería estar con el Uchiha, ¿No?

Sonrió.

- Uchiha Sasuke... mi novio. - Se sonrojó al pensar en ello. Era su novio, suyo, de nadie más. - M-Me siento egoísta. - Sonrió.

Esto que sentía, era distinto, puede que con Naruto fuera especial pero la idea de compartir con Sasuke le hacía muy feliz. - Sasuke-kun... - Susurró sonriendo como tonta.

- Hinata-sama. - Su nana desde la puerta la miraba interrogante, la morena estaba acurrucada frente al espejo mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles y hacía señas extrañas. - ¿Se siente bien? - La morena le miró.

- ¡E-Estoy perfectamente! - Soltó nerviosa viendo como su nana la mirada fijamente.

Tragó grueso.

- ¿Está segura? - Asintió repetidas veces ante la escrutadora mirada de la mayor, ésta, le miraba dejando ver en su rostro que no le creía nada. - El desayuno está listo... iré por Hanabi-sama.

Hinata asintió viendo como su nana desaparecía no antes sin darle una última mirada. - Adolescentes. - Soltó la mayor mientras divagaba el por qué la Hyuuga se comportaba extraño. - Tal vez ese niñato Uchiha le hizo algo. - Frunció el ceño de tan solo pensar aquello. Nadie podía hacerle daño a Hinata, Hinata era una jovencita casi perfecta y ella estaba orgullosa de ella. - Si tan sólo Nana fuera así. - Susurró pensando en su hermana menor y lo diferente que era a Hinata.

Sin darle más importancia al tema se fue dejando a la Hyuuga un poco avergonzada.

Hinata suspiró. – Debe creer que estoy loca. – Susurró sonriendo ante sus propias palabras. De nuevo miró el retrato de su madre acariciando suavemente su rostro. – Papá te amó, tú también lo amaste, ¿No es cierto, madre? – Suspiró nuevamente levantándose, se vio al espejo. – Debo cambiarme. – Dicho esto empezó a desnudarse quedando sólo en ropa interior.

Caminó hasta su armario sacando una bata de dormir, también tomó las pantuflas de conejo y ya vestida caminó a la puerta de su habitación. _Espero hoy sea un gran día. _Pensó deseando aquello con mucho anhelo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

De nuevo, a su nana se le hacía costumbre el dejarle las cortinas abiertas, y hacía frío ¡Bastante!, era tan molesto.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta, ¿Acaso no sabían tocar? - ¡Buenos días Sasuke-sama!, ¡Despiértese! – Gruñó algo inentendible, tal vez una brujería o un deseo. - ¡Arriba, arriba! – Empezó a sacudir al joven en la cama, éste se envolvió entre las cobijas y se tapó el rostro con la almohada. - ¡Niñato! – Gruñó la mayor. - ¡Levántese a desayunar!, recuerde que hoy tiene una cita con Hinata-sama.

El Uchiha menor gruñó. – Ya voy. – Gruñó de nuevo sabiendo que ésa mujer no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se levantara.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras del segundo piso, caminaron hacia el comedor o bueno Sasuke se arrastraba mientras su nana canturreaba alguna especie de canción.

Itachi los esperaba en el comedor, en pijama y un poco despelucado pero aun así se veía atractivo. – Buenos días, Sasuke. – El moreno menor asintió ante el saludo sentándose perezosamente en una de las sillas. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

El menor ignoró la pregunta de su hermano, recostó la cabeza en la mesa mientras dormitaba un poco. - ¡Éste niño! – Bufó la Uchiha al ver como éste seguía con sus ansias de dormir. – Hoy preparé hotcakes, al estilo americano. – El mayor asintió mientras recibía extasiado el desayuno, se veía muy bien.

Sasuke suspiró cuando fue puesto frente a él su desayuno. – No me gusta la miel. – La mayor bufó.

Esperaba que ese día valiera la pena, por ahora soportaría a su molesta nana y sus regaños sobre que no comer dulces era lo que lo tenía tan amargado.

Bufó, él no tenía la culpa de que esas cosas lo repugnaran.

**.**

* * *

**.**

1:30 pm.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, pero por lo menos ya estaba lista, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Sonrió.

Se veía bien. Como ella no era de ponerse ropa demasiado sexi optó por una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo contrastada con el jean negro y las baletas blancas. Como de costumbre se dejó el cabello suelto, y echarse un poco de polvo en el rostro. Le gustaba ser natural por lo que evitaba aplicarse cualquier tipo de cosmético.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su pequeña hermana. Al igual que ella tenía el cabello suelto, ambas al ser lacias preferían no maltratar su cabello puesto que amaban la forma en la que caía su cabello. Sonrió al ver como su hermanita había optado por colocarse unos shorts blancos que le llegaban a cubrir menos de la mitad del muslo y una blusa negra de tirantes bastante sexi para su edad. – T-Te refriarás, hace frío Hanabi. – La pequeña infló las mejillas.

Bufó. – Llevaré el abrigo que me cubre toda, tranquila Nee-san. – La mayor asintió. – Ya casi es hora, te ves muy linda.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la mayor fue inmediato. - ¿T-Tú crees? – Susurró. Era su primera cita romántica, esta era con Sasuke y aunque ya había tenido otras citas con él siempre llevaba el uniforme escolar, suspiró. – Estoy nerviosa.

La pequeña sonrió. - ¿Nerviosa?, ¿Po qué?, eres toda una picarona Nee-san. – El sonrojo en las mejillas de la mayor aumentó.

¿Por qué su hermanita era tan cruel? - ¡N-No es cierto!, ¡N-No te burles de mí! – La pequeña empezó a reír divertida, de las dos parecía que Hinata fuera la menor, suspiró.

Le gustaría ser la mayor. – Nee-san… Entonces… ¿Vas enserio con Sasuke?, digo… Te gusta ¿No? – La mayor bajó la mirada.

Para ella era fácil su romance al lado de Hanabi, además de que su amado le llevaba diez años de diferencia no parecía ser tomada en cuenta, tal vez Itachi la viera sólo como una hermanita a la que le gustaba cuidar y consentir y la pequeña tomaba todas esas oportunidades para ilusionarse más. – La verdad estoy confundida con mis sentimientos, sólo sé que hoy quiero averiguar que siento por Sasuke-kun… no quiero hacerle daño, tampoco quiero sufrir, tengo miedo de que todo salga mal.

Hanabi asintió. – Pero, por lo menos tienes la oportunidad Nee-san, aprovéchala y deja de estar tan indecisa porque si tú no aprovechas esta oportunidad alguien más la querrá.

La mayor asintió sonriendo levemente. – Pareces la mayor Hanabi-chan.

La pequeña bufó. - ¡Claro que lo parezco!, pareces una niña miedosa, sólo espero que mi cuñadito sea una buena influencia tal vez así aproveches tu juventud al máximo. – Hinata miró a Hanabi sin entender. – Besos, cosas pervertidas y todo eso. – Aclaró la menor mientras salía de la habitación. - ¡Me gustaría tener sobrinos!

El rojo cubrió el rostro de Hinata. - ¡N-NO! – Gritó. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa niña?, ¿Bebés?, ¿Cosas pervertidas?, ¡Ambas eran demasiado jóvenes!

Hanabi la mataría, esa niña sabía mucho por lo que eso significaba que… ¡¿Hanabi ya sabía cómo se hacían los bebés?!

_No puede ser. _

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando ambos partieron en el auto del mayor faltaban quince minutos para la hora pactada, no hablaron en el camino, la verdad Sasuke no tenía intenciones de hablar e Itachi no sabía que decir.

Sasuke suspiró.

Por lo menos había podido robar lo que le prometió a su cuñadita, sólo esperaba que ésta cumpliera con su condición y se robara a Itachi.

El mayor carraspeó. – Sasuke…

El moreno al ser llamado giró la mirada hasta posarla en su hermano. - ¿Qué sucede?

Vio al mayor intentar hablar pero no decía nada. – No es nada.

El menor levantó una ceja extrañado.

Itachi era muy extraño.

De nuevo posó su mirada en la ventanilla viendo a lo lejos las casas del sector, eran bonitas y algunas eran más grandes que otras pero era obvio que la casa de Hinata destacaba.

Aunque pensándolo bien, él nunca había entrado. _Me pregunto cómo será su habitación._

Cuando dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos ya habían llegado a la Mansión Hyuuga, ambos se bajaron y tocaron la puerta de la gran casa siendo recibidos por la morena que fue por Hinata la semana pasada. – Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama. – Ambos asintieron mientras seguían a la morena a la sala de estar. – Hiashi-sama salió temprano por cuestión de negocios, Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama no tardarán en bajar. – Ambos morenos asintieron.

_Menos mal no está mi suegro. _Pensó sintiendo una especie de terror de tan sólo tratar de conocer a aquel hombre.

Escucharon pasos. - ¡Por fin llegan! – Se quejó la castaña mientras aparecía con Hinata tras ella. La mirada del menor de los Uchiha se posó inmediatamente en Hinata, sonrió, era la primer vez que la veía sin su uniforme y se veía linda, claro el uniforme le quedaba grande por lo que al verla con esa blusa y esos jean un poco ajustados le dejaban ver la forma de su cuerpo. _Tiene senos grandes. _

Ella le miró sonrojada. – H-Hola Sasuke-kun. – El asintió.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos. – Buenas tardes. – La morena vio con horror al castaño que yacía parado frente a todos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_No puede ser. _– N-Nissan. – Susurró viendo como el moreno dirigía su atención a ella y luego veía a ambos morenos.

– Uchiha…

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció. – Hyuuga. – Itachi al notar las miradas de esos dos alegó que todo era seguramente ante la situación pasada donde el castaño se enteró de mala forma que Sasuke era novio de Hinata.

– Neji-san, buenas tardes.

El castaño miró al Uchiha mayor. - ¿Qué quieren? – Vaya, al parecer hoy no estaba de muy buen humor.

Hanabi viendo toda esta situación decidió intervenir. – Vamos a salir Nissan, Itachi-sensei me había prometido ir a un café que se ha vuelto famoso estos días, y pues invité a Nee-san y a Sasuke-nii. – El Uchiha miró a la pequeña como si tuviera tres cabezas, ¿Sasuke-nii?

El castaño suspiró. – ¿Padre lo sabe? – Ambas negaron. – Las quiero aquí temprano. – Ambas chicas miraron al castaño con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo de emoción.

- ¡Gracias, Nissan! – Gritaron ambas mientras se lanzaban sobre él a abrazarlo.

Éste se sonrojó levemente ante la muestra de cariño. – Váyanse ya. – Besos en la mejilla acompañados de un "¡Eres el mejor!" fue la despedida de las jóvenes mientras eran seguidas por los morenos. – Más les vale cuidarlas. – Fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de girarse y caminar hacia su habitación.

_Ellas aún son unas niñas, son muy jóvenes para tener novio. _Pensó desalentado, pobre Hiashi cuando se enterara que Hinata tiene novio.

¿Cómo reaccionaría?, Neji sonrió, tal vez podría deshacerse de su cuñado.

Frunció el ceño. – Basta Neji, debes dejar de ser tan sobreprotector. – Suspiró. Él y su complejo de hermano mayor.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando salieron de la Mansión Hyuuga se montaron al auto, como la vez anterior el mayor de los Uchiha y la menor de las Hyuuga se sentaron en los puestos de piloto y copiloto mientras Sasuke y Hinata se quedaban atrás.

Cada uno miraba por la ventana mientras daba rápidas miradas al otro sin que éste se diera cuenta, por alguna extraña razón la cercanía del otro los colocaba nerviosos por lo que no sabían que decir en aquella situación.

Hinata suspiró. - ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó el Uchiha. La Hyuuga lo miró negando levemente.

Ambos miraron como los hermanos de ambos hablaban amenamente, ellos sí que se llevaban bien. – Al parecer Itachi-san no me odia hoy. – Susurró divertida.

El moreno sonrió. – Bueno, te prometí que no te haría nada. – La morena lo miró mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

– Sasuke-kun… - Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente algunos minutos, Hinata sonrió. – T-Te ves m-muy bien.

Sasuke sonrió. – Tú te ves linda. – Hinata se sonrojó. Se sentía extraños, bueno, el ambiente estaba extraño.

- ¡Llegamos! – El grito emocionado de Hanabi llamó la atención de ambos. – Itachi-sensei, ¿Me acompañas a comprar un helado?, ¡Por favor! – El mayor de los Uchiha asintió sonriendo levemente. - ¡Ya volvemos!, no se vayan par de tortolitos. – El Uchiha menor asintió.

Cuando la pareja se alejó Sasuke supo que era hora. – Vamos. Abrió la puerta del auto mientras tomaba de la mano a Hinata.

Hinata al ser jalada se asustó. - ¿A dónde?, s-se supone que debemos esperarlos. – El Uchiha sonrió mientras bajaba del auto acompañado de la Hyuuga. Cerró la puerta del auto. – Me aburre la idea de estar con mi hermano y tu hermanita todo el día.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Reprendió la morena. – A-Así que quieres que escapemos. – El moreno asintió. – Yo… e-está bien. – Susurró. El moreno sonrió.

– Es bueno que aceptes, mereces un premio. – Hinata lo miró, ¿Él no iba a…?

Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como el Uchiha la pegaba a él, ambos se vieron fijamente. – H-Hay gente…

El moreno sonrió. – Así es más divertido.- Susurró dando por terminada la conversación, llevaba un día sin besarla y la verdad ya empezaba extrañar sus labios.

Sus labios hicieron una suave danza, la distancia entre ambos era poca y algunas personas los veía pero aun así poco les importó. – Sa-Sasuke-kun… - Susurró como idiota cuando él se separó.

El Uchiha sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano, la izquierda como siempre hacía. – Vamos, Hinata. – La morena asintió aún atontada mientras el moreno la jalaba hasta entrar al centro comercial, perderían a Itachi allí, sólo estarían ellos dos.

_Eres mía por hoy, Hinata. _

Sonrió ante su pensamiento, Hinata era suya, él lo sabía.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial veían los locales del lugar, Hinata se sintió incómoda cuando chicas que pasaban junto a ellos empezaban a hablar del Uchiha sin importar que fueran tomados de la mano. – Sasuke-kun… ¿A dónde vamos? – El moreno se detuvo viéndola fijamente.

– No sé. – Hinata suspiró. - ¿Quieres hacer algo? – La morena miró a los lados encontrando a una chica ver fijamente a Sasuke. - ¿Sucede algo? – Negó viendo como la chica le sonreía burlona, bajó la mirada ante aquello.

¿Acaso la creían poca cosa?

Sasuke, al ver la actitud de la morena vio en la dirección donde anteriormente la Hyuuga había posado la mirada, al ver una chica fea le sonrió coquetamente mientras le saludaba con la mano. Suspiró. – Hinata. – La morena le miró. – Levanta la cabeza. – La chica hizo lo que él le dijo parándose derecha y mirándolo fijamente. – No seas tonta. – Gruñó.

– L-Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella. – Es que… el que te miren me incomoda. – El moreno sonrió.

– Soy tuyo, ¿A dónde fue la chica que le dio una paliza a Sakura? – Hinata se sonrojó.

- ¡T-Te equivocas!, ¡Y-Yo no! – El moreno sonrió. – Yo no le di una paliza. – Susurró con las mejillas calientes. El moreno se acercó a ella hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de besar los labios de ella.

– Tonta. – Susurró atacando los labios de la joven frente a las personas que pasaban por allí entre esas a la chica fea que trató de alguna forma en ligar con él.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun… - Susurró, ¡Dios!, ¡Estaban en un lugar público!, ¡Era vergonzoso! – N-Nos ven… - Se sonrojó al escuchar como una par de viejas chismosas decían algo sobre lo apasionados y desvergonzados que eran los jóvenes.

– Hmp. – Bufó éste. – Hace frío, ¿Quieres comer algo? – La Hyuuga asintió mientras de nuevo afianzaban el agarre de sus manos y empezaban a caminar. – Hyuuga… - Soltó, ella sonrió.

– Uchiha-san… - El moreno sonrió.

– Prefiero el Sasuke-kun.

- ¿C-Cómo tus fans? – El ceño del moreno se frunció.

– Me pregunto cuando pararán con eso del club de fans. – Ella sonrió divertida.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun es como un supermodelo, eres famoso. – El moreno bufó ante la posible burla. – Pero… ya no tratan de intimidarme, como prometiste ya no me molestan. – El Uchiha asintió.

– Por lo menos he cumplido una de las muchas promesas que te he hecho. – Susurró sabiéndole aquellas palabras amargas, la verdad le molestaba el hecho de que el principio de ambos no fue muy normal y que él siempre fue cruel con ella. Gruñó. – Jodida conciencia.

Hinata sonrió al verlo, luego, giró la mirada a una pequeña tiene de pasteles. Se detuvo llamando la atención del moreno. – Se ven deliciosos. – Susurró viendo maravillada todos los postres del mostrador. Giró la mirada hasta posarla en el moreno, éste al verla frunció el ceño, era obvio que a él no le gustaban los dulces pero esa tonta lo miraba como una gatito con esos ojos anhelantes. Gruñó entrando a la tienda y jalando a su novia con él. – Gracias Sasuke-kun. – Susurró sonriente mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una silla.

A ellos se acercó una chica, era bastante linda y tenía un peinado gracioso bueno para su edad, les sonrió a ambos. – Bienvenidos, soy Tenten, ¿Qué desean pedir? – Ambos miraron la carta.

El Uchiha gruñó. – Un chocolate. – La chica asintió mientras anotaba en la pequeña libreta. – Hinata… - La Hyuuga miró la carta.

– Y-Yo… Y-Yo… quiero un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un chocolate. – La chica asintió mientras se alejaba. – ¿N-No quieres comer algo más? – El moreno negó. - ¿Por qué?

– Odio el dulce, es muy repugnante. – Hinata suspiró. Se parecía a su padre, tomando sólo café, chocolate, bufó.

- Comer sola no me gusta. – Susurró. El moreno sonrió. – Sasuke-kun… si te sucediera algo ¿Me lo contarías? – El moreno la vio sin entender. – Es que… quiero que me tengas confianza. – Susurró sintiendo un enorme deseo de desahogarse con el Uchiha.

– Lo haré. – Respondió éste mientras terminaba la conversación viendo de nuevo la carta de postres. Hinata sonrió.

– Gracias Sasuke-kun. – Susurró sintiendo ese deje de felicidad en su pecho sólo por esa respuesta.

– No agradezcas. – Gruñó el moreno sintiéndose tonto por avergonzarse.

– Sus órdenes. – Habló la castaña de uniforme negro tipo maid, éste traía una charola donde llevaba los dos chocolates y el pastel de Hinata.

– Gracias. – Susurró la morena. El Uchiha asintió.

– Que disfruten. – Dicho este la chica se alejó de ellos canturreando algo que no entendieron. Animada por lo delicioso que se veía aquel trozo de pastel tomó el primer trozo con la cuchara, luego se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el moreno al verla. - ¿No te gusta? – La chica le miró.

– Sasuke-kun, di ahh. – El moreno vio sorprendido como la chica le ofrecía el primer trozo de pastel mientras lo veía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sonrió.

– Ahh. – Los ojos perla de ella brillaron al verlo aceptar el bocado, y después sonreír. – Está rico. – Susurró. El corazón de ella se aceleró al haber encontrado la forma de que Sasuke comiera dulces.

– Me alegra. – Susurró mientras probaba con la misma cuchara el pastel. Se sintió tan atrevida al hacer aquello pero siendo sinceros ¡Ya se habían besado!, entonces, ¿Cómo podía avergonzarla el comer de la misma cuchara? – Delicioso. – Susurró con una gran sonrisa, el Uchiha sonrió.

Lo era, estaba delicioso. Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate, estaba caliente y un poco amargo pero así le gustaba además con la época de invierno un vaso de chocolate no era malo. – Dame más. – Ella le miró. – Pastel. – La Hyuuga sonrió asintiendo levemente.

– Me gusta darte de comer. – Susurró ella sonrojada.

- ¿Acaso soy una especie de bebé? – Preguntó el mientras recibía el bocado que ella le daba.

- ¡N-No!, es sólo que… - Bajó la mirada avergonzada. – Los novios se dan de comer, ¿Cierto?, y yo… quiero ser una buena novia. – El Uchiha sonrió.

– Al parecer es costumbre tuya el tomarte a pecho algunas cosas, ¿No? – La Hyuuga le miró. – Yo… no necesito que seas una buena novia. – La chica le miró preocupada. – A mí sólo me interesa Hyuuga Hinata, molesta, llorona, nadie más. – La chica se sonrojó notablemente viendo al Uchiha con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿Eso fue un cumplido?, ¡Lo fue!, ¡Sasuke en verdad la aceptaba como era!

– Gracias. – Susurró sintiendo su corazón a mil. Sasuke era tan especial… sonrió. – Estoy decidida. – El Uchiha le miró. – Ya lo decidí Sasuke-kun. – La ceja siendo levantada en el rostro del Uchiha era una señal de que no entendía lo que la chica decía. Ésta sonrió aún sonrojada. – Estoy decidida, no quiero tener miedo a sufrir, sé que sufriré si no estoy junto a ti. – El Uchiha abrió levemente los ojos. – Así que estoy decidida a quererte Sasuke-kun, prometo… ¡Prometo que daré todo de mí para hacerte feliz! – Terminó por gritar estando roja como un tomate ante aquella confesión. – Eso significa que solo serás mía. – Dijo él. Ella le miró a los ojos. – Sólo yo puedo besarte, sólo yo seré quien esté a tu lado. – Ella sonrió. – Sólo quiero que seas tú, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha sonrió eliminando las distancias entre ambos. Esa cita no había sido del todo mala por lo menos ahora sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

_Ya no soy un masoquista. _Pensó, sabiendo que habría preferido tenerla a su lado así ella no lo quisiera pero el que ella le dijera que estaba dispuesta a quererlo era suficiente.

Acarició los labios de Hinata, le gustaba el chocolate, pero sólo si ella era quien se lo daba o mejor aún si se lo daba a probar de sus labios.

Empezaba a necesitar esos besos, la necesitaba a ella.

Porque ahora ella le pertenecía, siempre la proclamó como suya pero ahora era distinto, ahora era ella quien se entregaba a él. _Soy tu dueño Hinata. _Porque lo era y nadie cambiaría aquello, absolutamente nadie.

* * *

**Eh, ¡Hola!, seguro deben odiarme por no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo pero como ya les había dicho en los One-shots que hago para recordar que sigo viva estoy estudiando, se preguntarán ¿Por qué actualizo hoy?, bueno es que esta semana empiezo exámenes finales. - Deséenme suerte. - por lo que quize hacer algo bueno y actualizar ya que no sabré hasta cuando lo haga. **

**Bien, dejando de lado mi vida personal quiero disculparme por mi falta de atención a mis fics, hace dos días leí esta historia de nuevo, ¡Me siento avergonzada!, tengo muchos errores de ortografía y redacción y aún así mi fic es muy aceptado. - Se los agradezco mucho. - Me hace feliz el saber que mis ideas no son tan malas. **

**Bueno, ya dicho paso a agradecerles a:**

Rose, hinatacris, IvyUchihaYagamiTaisho, CrazyBlueFlower, Cami-nyan, andrea, Hanako-chan95, Ciielo Riin, AlpharddB, mare-14, HanaMiu1, jessychan13, Seora Yoda, Lilipili, Saara-Chan94, Izumi xdd.

* * *

**Bien, me alegró ver nuevos lectores, como ven quería resaltar un poco a Sasuke y Hinata ya que ellos son la pareja principal :'3. Sé que aún quedan cosas como, Shion, la chica misteriosa de la foto, Neji y su complejo sobreprotector destruye noviazgos xD, Hanabi e Itachi, Hiashi, Sakura y Naruto y todos los personajes de la historia. Todos resaltarán a su debido tiempo, sólo espero tener inspiración para hacer lo que quiero hacer.**

**Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que actualizo sólo por ustedes así que gracias por leer y comentar.**

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**_


	12. Shion aparece

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Jugando a Cupido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

***Hablan ruso***

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Shion aparece.**

Al separarse con las respiraciones agitadas y un sonrojo apoderándose de las mejillas de ambos decidieron seguir disfrutando de aquel vaso de chocolate caliente y dando pequeñas probadas al pastel de chocolate también.

Todo marchaba bien, se habían puesto acaramelados y ya la había besado varias veces, esta vez trataría de no arruinar su cita. Miró fijamente a la chica, ésta aunque se veía feliz también tenía un deje de tristeza era como si algo la perturbara. – Hinata. – La aludida le miró, interrogante ante su repentino llamado. - ¿Sucede algo? – La chica suspiró, al parecer era muy obvia.

Hinata asintió levemente. – Sí. – Susurró. – Hay algo que me preocupa, Sasuke-kun. – El moreno le miró interrogante. - ¿Qué harías si de pronto te enteraras que tienes un hermano? – El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquello no se lo esperaba.

– Me estás diciendo que… ¿Tienes un hermano? – La chica suspiró.

– Al parecer tengo una hermana menor. – Susurró. – Mi padre me dijo que… dijo que conoció una mujer en Rusia y tuvo un romance con ella… él tampoco sabía lo de Shion. – Sasuke levantó una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Así se llama? – Preguntó. Hinata asintió a modo de respuesta.

Suspiró.

Al parecer era complicado. – La verdad no sé qué haría, el pensar que mi padre estuviera con otra mujer que no fuera mi madre sólo me haría odiarlo.

La chica sonrió. – Ya veo… - Susurró. Ella también sentía esa inconformidad, ¿Cómo pudo su padre hacerle eso a su madre?, la verdad agradecía que ella no se haya enterado de Natasha.

Suspiró, de nuevo.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – Preguntó el moreno. Hinata le miró interrogante. - ¿Te preocupa tener una hermana que no conoces? - La chica asintió a modo de respuesta.

– Tengo miedo… ¿Y si ella nos odia?, ¿Qué pasará si me odia?, ¿Qué debo hacer ante aquello? – Sasuke sintió toda la preocupación de Hinata en sus palabras, también, sonrió ante las palabras de la chica.

_En vez de odiar a su padre, en vez de querer evitar conocer a esa chica lo que más le preocupa es ser aceptada por ella. _

Su novia sí que era extraña. – Todo estará bien. – Le dijo. – No creo que sea posible odiarte, eres una buena chica. – Hinata sonrió agradecida.

– Gracias Sasuke-kun. – Susurró. En verdad necesitaba aquellas palabras, necesitaba pensar que todo estaría bien. – Me siento mejor.

El Uchiha asintió, prefería verla sonreír. - ¿Quieres hacer algo? – Preguntó. La Hyuuga le miró fijamente, luego, terminó por sonreír un poco sonrojada.

- ¿T-Te gustaría v-ver algunas tiendas? – Preguntó en un susurro, la verdad se moría de ganas por buscar regalos para sus amigos con anticipación.

El moreno suspiró ante aquello. – Vamos. – Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el cajero de la tienda para pagar la cuenta.

Hinata se le quedó mirando fijamente.

Su físico, su postura, su forma de caminar.

Todo en Sasuke soltaba un aire de superioridad, es como si él estuviera en otro nivel, como si ella fuera poco para él.

Suspiró. _Debo dejar de pensar así, debo ser una buena novia para Sasuke-kun… debo demostrar que yo merezco a Sasuke-kun, quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mí._

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Sasuke influía bastante en ella, pero aquello le gustaba, Sasuke le daba confianza.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando volvieron al auto se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que su hermano y su "cuñada" no estaban, se sintió molesto, muy molesto al ver como su hermano había escapado de él.

La pequeña a su lado había sonreído satisfecha. – Se fueron. – Dijo. – Entonces… ¿Quieres hacer algo, Itachi-sensei? – El mayor le miró interrogante. – Ellos decidieron tener su propia cita, ¿No quieres salir conmigo sensei? – El mayor sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de la pequeña.

– Claro. – Respondió. - ¿Qué quieres hacer, Hanabi? – La pequeña sonrió satisfecha.

– Navidad está a dos semanas sensei, quiero ver los almacenes y buscar regalos. – El mayor asintió.

– Entonces, vamos. – La pequeña sonrió.

- ¡Sí! – Soltó enérgica mientras tomaba la mano del mayor y lo jalaba hacia las tiendas del centro comercial.

El mayor suspiró al ver el sonriente rostro de la pequeña.

_Siempre tiene tanta energía, a su lado me siento más joven._

Aunque, era obvio que aquello no significaba que era más joven.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al salir de aquel pequeño local donde tomaron chocolate y comieron pastel se tomaron de las manos, como era costumbre Sasuke empezó a jalarla un poco de su mano izquierda mientras caminaban entre las personas que ese día visitaban el lugar.

Aunque, aún había chicas que se fijaban en el moreno esta vez las ignoró.

No quería sentirse inferior, no más, ella debía demostrar que no era la niña que hace semanas temblaba con temor por cualquier cosa que sucedía, ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma.

Pasaron por un almacén de ropa, la verdad se había enamorado de algunas prendas para regalarle a su hermanita y su nana.

Entonces se preguntó, ¿Cómo estaría Shion?, ¿Estaría cómoda?, ¿En dónde estaría?, ¿La conocería algún día?

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos pudo notar como el Uchiha se quedaba mirando frente a una repisa unos colgantes, había uno con una espiral naranja. Suspiró. - ¿Extrañas a Naruto-kun? – Preguntó sabiendo que era imprudente pero le preocupaba ver a Sasuke así.

El moreno sólo giró hasta darle la espalda. - ¿De qué hablas?, me da igual lo que haga ese idiota. – Hinata suspiró sabiendo que aquello no era cierto, lo extrañaba, estaba segura de ello.

Se acercó hasta el moreno, luego, con su pequeña mano izquierda tomó la derecha de él logrando que el Uchiha la mirara fijamente, sus ojos se notaban vacíos. – Quiero que confíes en mí Sasuke-kun, no quiero que te guardes todo para ti. – Susurró preocupada, el Uchiha apretó el agarre de sus manos tratando de mantener la compostura.

Soltó un pesado suspiro. – En estas fechas siempre buscaba algo que hacer, nunca me dejaba en paz, era un idiota molesto. – La Hyuuga sonrió levemente. – Pero en mi interior agradecía que no me dejara en paz, lo último que quería era estar en mi habitación recordando el pasado. – La chica a su lado bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué tanto misterio con su pasado? - ¿Sabes?, y-yo… enserio quiero saber de tu pasado, ¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke-kun? – El moreno se le quedó mirando fijamente.

– Algún día te lo contaré. – La chica asintió más aliviada, por lo menos Sasuke intentaría abrirse a ella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ese día se había despertado de buen humor, como había programado tenía una cita con Sakura y debía tratar de no arruinarla. Organizó su habitación, recogió la ropa sucia y desayunó cereales, su madre lo había visto como si aquello que le sucedía a su hijo era algún trastorno de personalidad ya que Naruto no era para nada organizado, y cuando desayunaba se servía ramen instantáneo.

En fin, cuando se le hicieron las 2 de la tarde fue hora de partir, con su chamarra naranja y jeans oscuros partió de casa alegando que llegaría en la noche, en el trayecto encontró a varias personas en las calles, por la época de invierno que empezaban a vivir todos se armaban con sus abrigos y bufandas.

Suspiró al ver un grupo de niños pequeños, donde dos resaltaban en particular.

Un pequeño de cabello castaño y otro de cabello rojizo, ambos peleaban y se llevaban la contraria pero a la final terminaban riendo y dando tregua.

Sonrió ante aquello.

¿Cómo estaría Sasuke?, mentiría si dijera que no lo extrañaba ¡Claro que lo extrañaba!, era su mejor amigo, su hermano y aún no se acostumbraba a no dirigirle la palabra. ¿Cuánto más debía soportar?, ¿Debía ser él quien debía dar el primer paso?, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Él quería que todo fuera como era antes, claro, ahora con la diferencia de que tenían a las chicas que les gustaban a su lado.

Sonrió, una brillante sonrisa al pensar que hoy sería el día.

_¡Le diré a Sakura-chan que sea mi novia!,¡Quiero hacer nuestra relación oficial-ttebayo!_

No se fijó en que ya había llegado a su destino sino hasta que vio a la Haruno llamarlo, esta le miraba extrañada.

- ¡Naruto! – La miró fijamente, se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco y su suéter rojo.

Sonrió. - ¡Sakura-chan! – La chica sonrió. - ¡Te ves hermosa-ttebayo! – Ella se sonrojó desviando la mirada al instante.

– Gracias. – Susurró.

Él también se sonrojó, no se acostumbraba a la Sakura amable aún, todavía le era difícil recordarse a sí mismo de que ella ya no veía a Sasuke sino que lo veía a él.

Su corazón se agitó ante eso. Por fin, por fin Sakura lo había notado. - ¿Vamos?, no quiero perder tiempo valioso junto a ti, Sakura-chan. – La chica le miró avergonzada, pero aun así sonrió asintiendo.

Ella se colgó de su brazo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia alguna cafetería.

Hoy era un gran día, estaba feliz de compartir con ella un momento así, y deseaba que éste durara por siempre.

_Quiero estar así con Sakura-chan por siempre, sólo me falta el teme para completar mi felicidad._

Pensó confiado en que pronto sería el momento de arreglar las cosas con su viejo amigo y hermano.

.

* * *

.

Después de darle algunas vueltas al lugar pensaron que sería bueno descansar, Sasuke quería cumplir el deseo de Hinata por lo que la llevó a aquella cafetería tipo cosplay donde más de una vez habían tenido una cita.

Al entrar se sentaron en una de las mesas apartados de los demás clientes, Hinata sonreía mientras miraba el lugar.

_Mi primer cita con Sasuke-kun fue aquí, me alegra estar de nuevo aquí aunque ahora si es una cita verdadera._

Su perla mirada se clavó en el Uchiha, éste veía desinteresadamente la carta de postres buscando algo que fuera comestible y no produjera diabetes.

Al percatarse que la Hyuuga le miraba fijamente también la miró, ambos, sintieron una especie de conexión con sus miradas, se sonrieron levemente. – Hinata… - La chica tornó su total atención a él, aunque, era obvio que ya la tenía. – Te ves hermosa.

El sonrojo en la Hyuuga fue inmediato.

¿Sasuke le dijo eso?

¿Era enserio?

Sintió su corazón palpitar a mil, bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho. – Gra-Gracias. – Susurró sintiendo un gran esfuerzo el que saliera su voz. – T-Tú t-también, Sa-Sasuke-kun… - El Uchiha sonrió levemente al ver a la chica de aquella forma.

_Me gustan todas tus facetas, puede ser frágil y fuerte a la vez, tímida y valiente, tierna y graciosa… ¿Qué más sorpresas guardas Hinata?, he quedado prendado de ti y todo lo que eres._

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

Cuando terminaron de ver tiendas y comer una que otra golosina Hanabi tuvo la idea de ir al famoso café cosplay donde se reunieron la primer vez los cuatro, no se negó ya que siendo sincero le era imposible negarle algo a esa niña.

Caminaron a la cafetería despacio, Hanabi al ver que no había tema de conversación decidió que era hora de sacar el tema que la había tenido ansiosa desde hace unos días: la víspera de navidad.

Sonrió levemente, el mayor no lo notó.

– Tal vez padre se vaya de viaje, será muy aburrido pasar la navidad sola. – Se quejó la pequeña, Itachi le miró interesado.

– Pero, tus hermanos estarán contigo Hanabi. – La pequeña negó.

– No creo Itachi-sensei, Nissan debe de tener planes y Neesan ella tal vez tenga una cita con Sasuke-nii. – Suspiró abatida. – Todos me dejan de lado por ser menor… - El mayor suspiró al verla así.

No quería ver a Hanabi triste, ella era una niña alegre y sonriente. – Si ese día no tienes nada que hacer te puedo llevar a comer pasteles, ¿Te parece? – La pequeña le miró con ojos centelleantes, chispitas de emoción salían de ellos.

- ¡Nada me haría más feliz que eso sensei! – El mayor sonrió.

– Es una promesa. – La pequeña miró sorprendida al mayor y como éste acercaba su dedo meñique a ella, sonrió levemente cruzando el dedo del mayor con el suyo.

– Prefiero el término cita. – Itachi empezó a reír bajo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

– De acuerdo, tenemos una cita. – Hanabi asintió satisfecha.

Estaba feliz, su plan de tener una cita con Itachi progresaba y la verdad le emocionaba la idea de pasar navidad junto a su sensei, haría lo que fuera por estar con él.

Ése día sería especial.

Ambos siguieron su trayecto hacia el café cosplay, estando allí pudieron encontrar con sorpresa a Sasuke y Hinata quienes comían bollos calientes y té.

Se acercaron hasta ellos, ambos les miraron un poco sorprendidos, de inmediato la mirada del menor de los Uchiha se posó en la menor de las Hyuuga. Ésta negó levemente con la cabeza, ella no había planeado encontrárselos allí.

- ¿Dónde estaban, Sasuke? – Preguntó el mayor frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El menor de ambos bufó.

Y él que planeaba tener una cita tranquila con Hinata. – Por ahí. – Fue su vaga respuesta, Itachi frunció aún más el ceño ante aquello ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

– No bromeo Sasuke, no deberías irte así no más. – El moreno menor le miró con una ceja arqueada.

– No necesito una niñera Itachi, puedo cuidarme solo. – El mayor bufó. – Además. – Sasuke tomó la mano de Hinata haciendo que ésta se sonrojara y baja la mirada evitando ver al mayor. – Estaba con mi novia. – La pequeña Hyuuga sonrió divertida.

Al parecer era hora de intervenir. – Parecen niños. – Ambos morenos la miraron con reproche, ¿Qué podía decir ella?, Hanabi era la niña. – No me vean así, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y olvidamos el tema? – Suspiraron.

– De acuerdo. – Dijo el mayor sentándose en una silla frente a su cuñada, lo mismo hizo la pequeña. – Entonces… ¿Sobre qué hablaban? – Preguntó la pequeña. Hinata se mantuvo inmóvil, le daba vergüenza levantar la mirada y saber que Uchiha Itachi la miraba.

No con aprecio.

Tal vez con odio, o celos.

_Estoy segura de que ahora Itachi-san me odiará más._

Suspiró.

¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella?, aunque no se arrepentía, el tiempo que estuvo a solas con Sasuke fue más de lo que podría haber pedido.

Sonrió sintiendo el agarre de sus manos aún más fuerte.

_Desearía que Sasuke-kun no me soltara nunca, sus manos son tan cálidas… Sasuke-kun es cálido._

.

* * *

.

Neji se sentía inseguro, celoso, hasta un idiota al imaginar todo lo que sus amadas primas y hermanas menores estarían haciendo con esos dos Uchihas, ¡Odiaba esperar!, había estado dándole vueltas a la casa por dos horas y según su reloj pronto serían las 19:00 pm y su padre llegaría a las 21:00.

¡¿Qué le diría si ellas aún no llegaban?!

"Están en una cita doble"

¡Claro!, y con eso sería suficiente para que su padre enloqueciera y tratara de localizar a ambas hermanas.

Suspiró cansado. Se sentía viejo y eso que sólo tenía 18 años.

El timbre de la gran casa resonó por todo el lugar, escuchó los pasos en el pasillo de tacones por lo que supuso era su Nana. – Bienvenida. – Escuchó un chillido por lo que decidió levantarse del sillón y salir de la sala hasta el corredor.

Lo que vio lo dejó impactado. – Hi-Hinata… ¡¿Hinata-sama?! - El grito que pegó y su cara fue como de fotografía, en la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga con una sonrisa divertida y una mujer espantada a su lado se pudo ver a la que por un momento creyó que era su prima. – Su cabello… ¿Qué pasó? – Ella negó levemente.

- _Menya zovut Shion _***Me llamo Shion***_ –_ Dijo la rubia viendo fijamente al castaño.

Éste le miró sorprendido.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Quién era esa chica tan parecida a Hinata? Y ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Fuera lo que fuera había algo que no le cuadraba, algo no estaba bien.

.

* * *

.

Después del "emotivo" encuentro en el café cosplay decidieron que era hora de partir, ambas chicas estaban seguras de que su padre no tardaría en regresar y que su hermano mayor los estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa hasta que decidieran aparecer.

Al salir del local Hanabi sin perder el tiempo se pegó al mayor tomando la mano de éste, Itachi no la soltó alegando que había mucha gente y así evitaría perderla. Hinata sonrió emocionada, su pequeña hermana no se rendía para nada, ella amaba a Itachi y Hinata admiraba la persistencia de su pequeña hermana, el como ella no se rendía por acaparar toda la atención de aquel hombre de 21 años.

Sasuke sonrió burlón, su hermano enserio era un pedófilo de primera, además, ¿Qué era esa tonta excusa? "No te sueltes, no quiero que te pierdas entre las demás personas Hanabi" ¡Ja! Que mentiroso.

Pero el no quedaría atrás, no, por ello fue que decidió tomar la mano de la morena entrelazando sus dedos y logrando sacar aquel sonrojo en su mejillas, les gustaba como se sonrojaba.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras recibía una avergonzada sonrisa de la morena, sus ojos claros brillaban dejándole ver emociones, las mismas que él sentía.

_Me siento un idiota. _

Pensó al sentirse tan cursi de sólo pensar en ella.

_Estoy jodido._

Sonrió, sí, lo estaba, estaba jodido por ella.

En el trayecto prefirieron guardar silencio, aunque, Hanabi era la excepción ya que se encontraba muy emocionada hablando con el mayor sobre las vacaciones de invierno. Ambos morenos recordaron que esa sería su última semana de instituto antes de año nuevo y que ya no se verían más por lo menos en clases.

Se vieron de reojo, Hinata quería verlo en las vacaciones pero ¿Cómo debía decirlo?

"Tengamos otra cita"

Tal vez sería una buena opción. Sonrió dándose fuerzas a sí misma, le diría a Sasuke que salieran de nuevo en el momento en que partieran ambos morenos.

No supo cuánto tiempo divagó en sus pensamientos, pero, cuando el auto se detuvo y posó su clara mirada en la ventana vio su casa.

Suspiró sabiendo que ésta sería la despedida, vio de reojo a su compañero, éste le miraba fijamente como si tratara de decirle algo. – Sasuke-kun. – Susurró, éste pareció sorprenderse un poco al verla hablar, tal vez ambos pensaban lo mismo.

– Vamos Neesan, es hora de irnos. – Dijo la pequeña interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja.

– S-Sí. – Susurró ésta abriendo la puerta del auto. – Me divertí mucho hoy Sasuke-kun, gracias. – El moreno asintió viendo cada movimiento de la Hyuuga, el cómo salía del auto, cerraba la puerta y le miraba desde afuera, también, como se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta su casa junto a su hermana pequeña hasta posarse en la entrada.

Esperaron hasta ver cómo les abría el castaño, Neji, éste se miraba bastante serio cosa que les pareció extraño pero que decidieron ignorar al ver como entraban los Hyuugas a su casa.

Itachi suspiró. – Vamos a casa, Sasuke. – El moreno asintió sin despegar la mirada donde segundos atrás estuvo su novia, algo no andaba bien, estaba seguro de ello.

Bufó ante aquel sentimiento. – Vamos. – Dijo, y así el auto arrancó, por si las dudas llamaría a Hinata más tarde.

De todas formas había olvidado pedirle otra cita.

.

* * *

.

Cuando ambas se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta de la Mansión Hyuuga la menor de ambas tocó el timbre un poco enérgica, se encontraba tan feliz a raíz de aquella cita que rogaba porque ya fuera mañana y poder verlo de nuevo con la excusa de que le daría clases.

No tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta dejando ver a su hermano-primo con una seriedad palpable. – B-Bienvenidas. – Ambas sonrieron.

– Estamos en casa, Nissan. – El castaño asintió.

– Suba un momento a su habitación Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama venga conmigo por favor. – Ambas asintieron extrañadas por la actitud de su primo, ambas entraron, Hanabi como ordenó el castaño subió a su habitación con la excusa de quitarse esas ropas y tomar un baño.

Hinata en cambio siguió a Neji quien la guió hasta el pasillo. - ¿Qué sucede Nissan? – Preguntó contrariada ante el misterio y la seriedad que mantenían el rostro de Neji. Éste se detuvo girándose hasta posar su clara mirada en ella.

– Tenemos un problema Hinata… - Susurró sintiendo que esa situación se salía de sus manos. Hinata se extrañó aún más.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó.

- ¡Neji! – El llamado por parte de una voz femenina logró llamar la atención de ambos, Neji posó su mirada en la azabache, ésta le miró no entendiendo qué estaba sucediendo.

– Hay una chica en la sala que dice querer ver a Hiashi-sama. – Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, entonces, de forma apresurada pasó de largo a Neji en busca de la chica.

Escuchó un leve tarareo que provenía desde la sala de estar por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que veía.

Frente a ella estaba una chica, rubia, ésta levantó su mirada dejando ver aquellos ojos plata que tanto distinguían a su familia.

Entonces lo supo, era real, estaba allí, ella era… - Shion… - Susurró perpleja viendo a la chica de cabellos rubios, ésta sonrió.

- ¡Hinata! – Soltó la chica, por fin la conocía, después de tantos años añorando verla, por fin estaba frente a ella. – Ho… ¿Hola? – Trató de saludar en el idioma de su hermana.

Hinata no lo podía creer.

Su peor temor, Shion estaba allí, en la sala de su casa sonriendo alegremente.

Se preguntó mentalmente, ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de la rubia?

Tragó grueso. _Esto no me lo esperaba… _

_¿Qué harías tú, Sasuke-kun? _

Se preguntó mentalmente deseando saber qué hacer en un momento como ese porque a ella no se le ocurría nada, absolutamente nada.

.

* * *

.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba, hasta se vio con señales de tener un desmayo pero trató de tranquilizarse lo mejor posible.

Shion aún la veía con una sonrisa, la chica se había levantado de su puesto para acercarse hasta ella y sonreír ampliamente. - ***¡Eres tú!, ¡Eres tú!, hace mucho que deseaba conocerte Hinata.*  
**- Soltó emocionada la chica rubia mientras se posaba frente a la morena.

Hinata no supo si aquello que había dicho la chica era algo bueno o malo.

_¿Por qué no aprendí ruso?_

Se regañó mentalmente viendo como la rubia que se encontraba frente a ella decía oraciones en su idioma natal algo que la dejaba aún más nerviosa. – D-Disculpa, S-Shion-san. – La rubia dejó de hablar para posar su mirada perla en ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, la chica le miró sin entender.

- ***Ella preguntó, ¿Por qué estás aquí?* - **Intervino Neji quien se encontraba parado tras Hinata.

La rubia frunció el ceño al ver al castaño. - ***Quiero conocer a mi padre y a mi hermana, ¿Está mal eso?* - **El castaño también frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la chica.

– Dice que quiere conocer a su padre y también conocer a su hermana. – Hinata vio con sorpresa al castaño, éste al notar la mirada de la morena arqueó una ceja extrañado. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó un tanto indignado.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas ruso Nissan? – Éste suspiró.

– En la universidad me dieron a elegir tres idiomas para aprender, elegí Inglés, Francés y ruso ¿Contenta? – Hinata hizo un puchero. – Hinata… ¡Hay cosas más importantes que lo que yo haga!, ¡Tenemos en la sala a una desconocida que se autoproclama hija de Hiashi! – Hinata se tensó ante el regaño del castaño.

– L-Lo siento. – Se disculpó levemente sonrojada. – Entonces… ¿Qué haremos Nissan? – Éste suspiró no sabiendo que decir, él también estaba sorprendido por aquella repentina aparición.

- ***¿Nissan?, ¿Eres hermano de Hinata?, entonces… ¿Eres mi hermano?, ¡No puede ser!* - **Soltó la rubia indignada, el castaño la fulminó con la mirada.

- ***Soy primo de Hinata, ¡ah!, y a mí tampoco me agrada ser familiar tuyo rubia* - **La rubia le vio molesta, ¡Era increíble lo maleducado que podía ser ese chico!, lo odiaba, en definitiva lo odiaba.

Hinata se sintió incómoda ante las múltiples miradas que se enviaban Neji y Shion, sin duda se estaba perdiendo parte importante de la conversación.

Suspiró. – N-Nissan. – El castaño posó su mirada en ella, aún se veía molesto cosa que en verdad no entendía. - ¿Sobre qué hablan? – Preguntó avergonzada, no es que fuera chismosa o algo por el estilo pero le era bastante incómodo verlos hablar en otro idioma y no saber sobre qué.

Neji bufó. – Esta chica no me agrada Hinata. – Soltó. - ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad y que la saquemos de aquí? – Hinata vio con total sorpresa a su primo-hermano, en verdad le sorprendía aquella faceta de Neji ya que eran contadas las veces en las que el castaño perdía aquella seriedad.

– ¡Nissan! – Reprendió. – No podemos hacer eso… ella tiene el mismo derecho de nosotros a estar en esta casa además… ella necesita ver a padre. – El castaño gruñó inconforme con la decisión de su prima.

- ***Hiashi-sama no está así que tendrás que esperar rubia* - **La chica viró el rostro, aquello molestó aún más al castaño. - ***Molesta* - **Gruñó entre dientes. Enserio, apenas y la conocía y sentía que no podría soportar más a esa chica.

Hinata suspiró de nuevo. Esa situación se complicaba. – No puede ser… - Y por si fuera poco sintió que le faltaba el aire, sintió que en cualquier momento caería desmayada. – Neesan… ¿Quién es ella?, y ¿Por qué se parece tanto a ti? – Preguntó la menor entrando en escena con su pijama de mostacho.

Los tres mayores giraron a ver a la menor, Shion con curiosidad, Neji con impresión y Hinata, bueno, Hinata la miraba como si fuera un fantasma. –Ha-Hanabi-chan… - Susurró entre tartamudeos, lo que menos había deseado es lo que sucedía.

- ***¿Quién es ella?* - **Preguntó Shion, a Neji le pareció irónica la pregunta ya que la menor había preguntado lo mismo.

- ***Es Hanabi, tu hermana menor rubia.*- **Respondió el castaño sin una pisca de respeto hacia la extranjera.

- ***¿Hermana menor has dicho?, ¿E-Ella es mi hermana menor?* - **El castaño suspiró.

- ***Sí, y no hagas nada extraño, Hanabi no es como Hinata ella… * - **Titubeó el castaño. La menor frunció el ceño.

- ¿Yo… qué?, habla Nissan. – Tanto Neji como Hinata vieron con horror a la menor. – Sí, entendí lo que dijeron o bueno parte de lo que dijeron, ¿Me pueden explicar qué es eso de hermanas? –

_Mierda._ Ahora sí que estaban jodidos, ¿Dónde se había metido Hiashi cuando lo necesitaban?

_Regresa pronto, padre._

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa el reloj de su muñeca marcaba más de las diez de la noche, se le había hecho bastante tarde, esperaba que sus hijos estuvieran bien, hasta sentía ansiedad por verlos y recibir un cálido abrazo de cada uno de ellos.

Al tocar el timbre lo recibió Kana, la Nana de sus hijos, ésta tenía una cara de clara preocupación cosa que en verdad le extraño. – Bienvenido, Hiashi-sama. – Asintió al saludo. – Tenemos problemas Hiashi-sama. – Susurró la mujer cerca de él. Arqueó una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – La mujer dirigió de forma inmediata su mirada al pasillo. – Kana, ¿Sucede algo? – La mujer asintió sin despegar la mirada del pasillo.

– Hiashi-sama, sus hijos… están en la sala y están acomañados por Shion-sama. – Sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, vio con sorpresa a la mujer buscando algún indicio de que aquello que ésta decía era una broma pero no, la mujer hablaba enserio.

- ¿Es una broma? – Ésta negó levemente. - ¿Todos están allí? – Esta vez la mujer asintió, tragó grueso ante aquello. – No puede ser… - Susurró. Se despojó del abrigo que traía puesto en pocos segundos entregándoselo a la mujer a su lado, dejó caer al suelo su portafolio de oficina y caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, cuando se posó bajo el arco marfil pudo ver como sus hijos se encontraban sentados en el gran sofá de la habitación, todos al verlo llegar posaron sus miradas en él y claramente cada uno expresaba diferentes emociones.

Neji lo miraba con alivio, seguramente estaba en apuros.

Hinata lo miraba con cariño, con deseo, con miedo, seguramente quería correr a él y esconderse en su regazo.

Hanabi lo miraba con reproche, con recelo, se veía bastante molesta, tragó grueso al pensar en lo difícil que sería tratar con ella.

Y por último Shion, la chica rubia que podía hacerse pasar perfectamente por Hinata si no fuera por esa larga cabellera clara lo miraba con admiración, lo veía como si fuera Santa claus entregándole el regalo pedido a un niño, ésta se levantó y caminó de manera lenta hacia él como si con un movimiento demasiado salvaje lo hiciera desaparecer.

- ***Pa-Padre… * - **Susurró la chica, parecía al borde del llanto, se encontraba muy feliz.

Sonrió de medio lado ante aquello. – Shion… - Susurró.

– Entonces es cierto. – Cortó Hanabi llamando la atención de todos. – Ella… es tu hija. – La pequeña le miraba fijamente, ahora no sólo era reproche también se podía ver algo de odio. – Eres un mentiroso, ¡Engañaste a mamá!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – Hinata se levantó de golpe abrazando a la pequeña castaña por la espalda.

- ¡Tranquilízate Hanabi-chan!, nosotras no podemos juzgar a papá además… Shion no tiene la culpa de nada. – La pequeña se soltó de la morena dándole un empujón en el trayecto.

– No lo cubras Neesan, ¡Lo que hizo es imperdonable!, ¡Nos engañó!, ¡A todos!, ¡También a mamá! – Gritó la castaña hecha una furia. Se giró a verlo, había mucho resentimiento en esa perla en infantil mirada. – Mentiroso, ¡Te odio! – Gritó partiendo de la gran habitación hacia las escaleras teniendo como ruta final su habitación.

Todos vieron con impresión a la pequeña, Hinata bajó la mirada cabizbaja sintiendo la presión en su pecho. – Y-Yo… iré a hablar con ella. – Susurró, dicho esto empezó a caminar de forma lenta hacia el segundo piso con intensión de ver a su hermana menor.

Neji suspiró, Shion sólo vio todo con curiosidad, y Hiashi, él sintió que su vida perfecta empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco.

_No tengo perdón Hana pero aun así deseo que me perdones._

Pensó el hombre mayor viendo por donde partieron sus hijas, luego, con la mirada le rogó a Neji que los dejaran solos. Éste suspiró mientras se retiraba, ahora sólo estaban ellos dos.

* * *

**¡No tengo perdón!, enserio lamento mucho el haberlos abandonado y haber dejado en espera la historia ¡No quería! pero estoy sin internet y pues no he actualizado por ello u.u espero entiendan.**

**Pues quería hacerlo más largo pero eso significaría dejarloas esperando más lo que no me parece muy justo, espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció Shion?, xD la verdad ella me gusta y no quiero que sea mala pero creo que causará algunos problemas de aquí en adelante xD en fin, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!, ¡Los adoro!, ¡Son los mejores!, **

**See you!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
